Remember Me Always
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Sasori meets a blonde ghost. The blonde pleads him to help him recover his memories. Because he can't remember how he died. Time goes on, and sasori finds out about the blonde's past and never tells him...What will happen next? SasoDei Shounen-Ai
1. Prologue

Sasori, a normal puppeteer, was preparing to go to his office in a certain workshop. This young, 19 year old boy was much accelerated. So, you can call him, special and talented. Not all people can be great at all things, but this red head is just so gifted in making puppets. Just by the age of 8, he created puppets and became famous after his dead grandmother introduced him to different art conventions. It was weekend; he only works at the workshop at Saturdays and Sundays. But on weekdays, he goes to College.

On his way to work, someone called him, "Hey! Can you see me?" He turned around a saw blonde. "Mind your own business, brat." The red head shook his head away, making his bloody red locks sway with the wind. "Wait! So, you can see me?"

"What are you talking about? And leave me alone." Sasori frowned.

"Finally, someone can see me,un! I've been waiting for this moment,un!"

The hazel eyed puppeteer turned to him once again, "Can't you leave me alone?! I-" Before he could even finish, he saw the blonde floating. "What the hell?!" The blonde looked down to his feet, "Oh, yeah. I don't even know why I'm floating,un." Sasori's eyes were wide open, scanning the blonde up and down.

"I must be dreaming of puppets again." Sasori whispered. "I'll wake up soon."

"You're not dreaming,un. Or I'm also dreaming?" The blonde talked to himself.

Sasori pinched himself, but he never woke up. "I give up." He mentally slapped himself and closed his eyes as he walked back to the workshop's location once again. "Wait,un!" The blonde called him out.

The red head ignored the blue eyed blonde's voice and continued to walk, faster this time. "WAIT,UNN!" With a blink of an eye, the blonde was in front of Sasori, that made him jump in surprise.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, BRAT!" He yelled.

The blonde pouted and spoke, "I beg of you. I won't leave you, unless you help me,un. Please!"

"What kind of help do you exactly need, brat?"

"Help me know why I'm floating like a ghost,un." The blonde simply just answered that.

"You are a ghost. You stupid brat! See," The puppeteer put his hand in the blonde's stomach, waving and waving it. Only to prove that he really is a ghost. The boy gasped. "Tsk. You really are an idiot."

The blonde reached up his hand into Sasori's head and passed through it, he gasped once again. "Idiotic brat. Stop playing with me!" He pulled his hand back, and made a cute little sad face.

"Why the hell did I die?! I can't even remember dying,un! Please help me!" He begged for it this time.

"And if I help you, you'll leave me alone, right?"

"Un." The boy nodded. "It's a promise of a lifetime,un!"

"You are already dead, idiot." The red head muttered.

"Oh, yeah."

Sasori closed his eyes and started walking again, leaving the blonde floating there, making up his thoughts. "Wait up,un!" The blonde caught up to the puppeteer, "By the way,un. My name's Deidara. That's what I at least recalled."

"Sasori. Sasori Akasuna." The red head said, not even looking at the blonde.

"Can I call you, Danna?"

"Shut up, brat. And just follow me."

"Okay, Danna. Speaking of which, where are going,un?" The so-called-Deidara asked again.

The red head didn't answer and just did what he think is right, to shut his mouth.


	2. The Workshop crew

When they got there, the blonde just wouldn't stop asking such nonsense questions to Sasori. This made him irritated, or rather, annoyed. "Danna, bla bla bla…" Was all he can hear from that ghost. He stormed off to his room and threw his bag in the desk.

"Will you just shut up?!" The red head yelled.

"But, you weren't answering any of my questions,un!" Deidara mumbled.

"That's because they're all stupid questions!" He shouted back.

~knock, knock~

The door opened, making them both glance at the door. "Sasori?" A blue skinned man was by the porch. "Why are you here?"

"Are you alright? I thought heard you talking to yourself."

"You were listening to me?!" His voice was loud.

"Well, yeah. Itachi told me to check you up, because he can't concentrate on what he's doing." Kisame looked around the room. He leaned towards to the red head's ear and whispered, "You shouldn't be shouting such rude words, and the kids might imitate you." After that, he left the room.

The blonde was giggling; he just couldn't resist laughing at Sasori. "Damn you, brat. Get out!!!"

"I don't want to,un!" He giggled more.

'I have to think of something…! Think Sasori, think!'

"If you don't get out, I wouldn't help you in recovering your memories, blondie." The puppeteer finally declared.

The blonde ghost's opaque eyes immediately changed color, "Please, danna,un!!! Help me find my memories,un!" What a sudden change of heart…

A smirk formed from Sasori's lips. "Then, leave me be brat."

"Okay, fine,un."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the blonde was just floating around the workshop, he saw different people. He saw a woman with blue locks. She's pretty and nice. Along with her was a man with lots of piercing, he has auburn locks and seemed to be the one who manages everything.

On the other side, there was a religious foul-mouthed silver haired man with a greedy masked man. They both appeared to be so close to each other. But they often fight about things, as the ghost have observed.

The man that went inside Sasori's room before, the blue skinned man, he looks like a shark and he is always seen to be with a handsome raven haired young adult. The raven haired man is just quiet and only speaks to the blue skinned man.

While Deidara was about the go back at Sasori's office he saw a man who was a schizoid. His other part was black and other was white. The man appears to look like a plant in some other's eyes.

He was amazed that all the people that Sasori has been working with are all interesting. With this, he held on the thought that maybe he'll be staying longer in the living world.


	3. The Slamming Door

Deidara got bored wandering around the workshop. So then, he decided to go back to Sasori's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Danna…"

"What do you want, brat?" The red head didn't even glance at the ghost; instead he focused on what he was doing.

"I'm bored,un. Can we go home to your house?"

"I'm busy, brat. If you don't want to get bored, go watch Kakuzu and Hidan fight over something stupid."

"Kakuzu? Hidan?" The blonde ghost looked for an answer.

"A bastard that loves money and a bastard that bleeds on almost everything."

"Oh, them! I already did that,un. They even ended up making out. And a blue haired woman kept filming them with her nose flooding with so much blood." He explicated every single thing he knows.

"Tsk. Whatever, brat."

"Oh, come on,un!" Deidara vanished on his spot and reappeared next to the puppeteer.

Sasori finally turned to the blonde, only that he was glaring at the ghost.

"Okay, okay,un. I'll wait for you,un." Deidara disappeared again and appeared once more next to the wall.

"I don't want anyone to wait for me." The red head said, turning back his attention to what he was doing.

"Then what am I suppose to do,un?"

"I don't know. Look for someone else who sees you and beg them to help you, maybe?" The puppeteer said sarcastically.

"Hmmph! I can't do that,un! It's turning dark outside,un!"

"Brat, could you just shut up and do what the hell you want to do?!" The red head's voice rose.

"…" The blonde ghost couldn't think of anything else to object and just shut himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later,

The blonde really got bored just floating around Sasori's room with nothing else to do, he finally broke the silence that covered the room for almost and hour already. "Danna, what are actually doing all this time,un?"

"…" The red head didn't answer and just ignored the 'annoying' ghost.

He stood up from his chair and went straight out of the room.

Deidara just realized that the puppeteer left him when he heard the door shut. "Wait,un!"

He tried to hold the knob of the door but his hand just slipped down, like a ghost. –Oh for Kami's sake! He is a ghost! The blonde laughed at himself and just continued to walk through the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once he got outside, Sasori wasn't in sight. One by one, the lights shut off, making Deidara scared. He hurriedly looked for Sasori. Until, he turned to a corner and saw the red head talking to auburn haired man, the same person he saw earlier with the blue haired woman clinging at man's shoulder.

The blonde ghost moved closer to hear their conversation.

"On Monday, don't forget to come." The man with piercing said.

"Yeah…" Sasori said, waving goodbye at the couple in front of him.

"Danna, where are you going on Monday,un?" The blonde whispered at the back of the puppeteer.

"It's none of your business, brat."

The blonde pouted, not realizing that Sasori once again left him.

'Damn you, Danna!' He screamed in his thoughts- Well, if ever ghosts have thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sasori got home, he threw his bag on the couch. He sighed when he felt the blonde's presence. "I thought you already got lost in the way, brat…" The red head muttered drowsily.

"Can't you at least be nice to me,un? Even once?" The ghost asked.

"Brat, just shut your loud mouth! You're really annoying, you know?!" Sasori shouted.

"What is wrong with you,un?!" He yelled back, with intense anger.

"Damn it, brat!" The red head shouted out and stomped his way to his room.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME IN MY ROOM!!!" The puppeteer screamed as he slammed the door.

The blonde ghost just hmmphed. 'Patience, Dei. Patience, Dei. You need your memories back… You need your memories back…'

After those thoughts, he smiled at himself and started roaming Sasori's house.


	4. The First Tour

_Sasori's life was beautiful, very beautiful. But his beautiful life changed after his parents died, leaving him alive with his grandmother. After that incident, he never showed his true and gentle smile to anyone ever again – no one. He's as insensate like his puppets; He changed into a cold and silent person. No one likes to mess up with him…Sooner, his grandmother also died… Until…_

His eyelids slowly opened. His eyes were hazel in color, like coffee. When his eyes were open, there were blue opaque eyes looking right in front of him.

"AHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL, BRAT?!" Sasori screamed.

"Danna…" The blonde said in a low and soft voice. "You scream like a girl,un." The ghost didn't laugh, but instead he was surprised.

Sasori pressed his back against the wall; and his left hand covered his blushing face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NEVER COME IN HERE?!"

"I'm sorry, Danna,un. Don't get mad at me…I was just- I really wanted to get my memories back already,un."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BRINGING THAT SHIT TO ME?!"

"Because… You said that you'll help me find them,un. I know that we just met yesterday but if you help me out immediately, I'll leave you as soon as possible,un."

"Can't you just find someone else to help you?!"

"Why,un? Am I that hateful? I never even touched you,un. Maybe I annoy you at times, but that's not a reason to abandon me, please help me…" His voice was so desperate.

"…Whatever, brat." These words abruptly came out of Sasori's mouth.

"Thank you very much, Danna…" The blonde smiled.

"Stop smiling, brat. I don't want to help you. It's for my own sake."

The ghost didn't stop smiling. "If only I can hug you right now,un. Too bad, I can't"

"Stop blabbering unnecessary things, you idiot."

"Un!"

"Now, get out of my room. I have to do some personal things."

"Okay,un!" Deidara said enthusiastically.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few minutes,

Sasori came out of his room. His hair was messy. He was wearing his usual top and pants. "What are you staring at, brat?!"

"N-nothing,un."

"Come on, let's get out here."

"Yes, Danna!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Brat, so tell me…-"

"Danna, stop calling me a brat,un."

"Brat, do you want me to help you or what?"

"I did ask for your help,un. But I didn't ask to be called a brat,un."

"Tsk."

"What were saying a while ago,un?"

"Tell me… Can't you remember anything at all?" Sasori asked.

"Hmmm…" The blonde stopped for a moment.

"I really can't remember anything besides my name,un."

"This is going to be troublesome." Sasori whispered to himself. "Can't you really recall anything? Your family? Friends? An event? A place?"

"I don't have a family,un." Deidara whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I don't have a family,un."

"How can you say that?! You wouldn't be here if you don't have a family!"

"Danna, I understand how you feel. But, both of my parents are already dead. They're at peace right now. While, I'm in here, I'm still… disturbed by something."

"What 'something'?"

"I don't know,un."

"Hmmmm… Let me see, what are your parents' names?"

"I don't want to remember about that,un. I already erased them both out of my life while I'm still living. That's why I don't want to force myself to remember them. Besides, even if you looked for information about them, you wouldn't find anything,un."

"Brat…I'm already tired. I took a day-off because of you, could we get this over with already?"

"Danna, I'm telling the truth. If you're tired already, then let's take a break,un." Deidara suggested.

"Hey, what's that,un?" The ghost pointed at the top of the mountain.

"They say that, that place is sacred. The mayor of this town doesn't want anyone going there without permission. That's why someone who sneaks just to get on top of that mountain, they'll be sent out to the jail."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I heard rumors that there is some kind of elevator that can take 6 people to the top. It means that only 6 people can get in there once a day, by 9 p.m. That's some kind of law the mayor of this town created. I think he's not selfish at all but he said on his speech before that that place was very special."

"Wow. You know a lot, Danna."

"Whatever, brat. Let's head home."

"I want to go there,un." Deidara pouted as he pointed at the top of the mountain.

"It's way too late to go there, brat."

"But, Danna!"

"I'm going to leave you here, brat."

"Aww. Danna. You're so mean,un."

When the blonde turned to Sasori's way, he was already gone. 'Danna! You're really mean…!' The ghost thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Deidara reached Sasori's house,

"Danna! Danna? Where are you,un?" The blonde ghost called out.

Silence.

"Daaaannnnnnnnnaaaaa!!!!!" The blonde called out once again.

A door shot open. "Shut up, brat! I'm going to sleep!" The red head ordered.

"Okay. Fine. G'dnight, Danna!" Deidara waved and disappeared.

'Tsk. I hope he's gone for good.' Sasori thought mischievously as he goes back to his room.

The red head immediately fell asleep.


	5. The University

"Oh. So this is Danna's college,un?" The blonde ghost's eyes stared at the tall building in front of him.

"Brat, could you please leave me alone already?!" Sasori said with his teeth gritted.

"Danna, do you really hate me that badly,un?"

"Brat, I never said such a thing. I just need a ghost following me around. It's annoying and disturbing at the same time."

"If that's what makes you happy,un. Then, I'm going." The blonde disappeared right away.

The red head sighed. 'I don't think I live for another second with that annoying ghost following me everywhere!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder what's so special about this place. There's nothing here but a simple fountain and four benches,un." The blonde ghost told himself. "The mayor of this is seriously stupid about declaring a stupid law on this place,un."

Deidara turned to his right. "This place looks so ordinary; a plain park."

He walked over to the fountain. The blonde stretched out his translucent hand over to the clear water of the fountain. 'Even though I can't feel anything right now, somehow I feel refreshed.' He looked at the water. But he never saw his reflection. 'Why is it so hard? I'd rather be alive and have amnesia than to be a ghost that keeps on wandering in this world without his memories.'

"Am I dead already? Or in any chances, am I still alive?" Deidara asked himself.

He knew he wouldn't find any answer. He then just decided to go and roam at the town without getting himself lost.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara looked around the place; some children were playing by the sidewalk, some people were off to their own business, while some just walked for some reasons.

When he turned over to the corner, he saw the workshop in which where Sasori works overtime over something.

The blonde ghost went inside the workshop. No one was in there; it seems that it's close every weekdays.

He suddenly heard a door crack open. Deidara got curious and checked it out. So, he went inside the room and found out that no one was inside.

The room was dusty and dark. There's nothing there but boxes and lots of white cloths covering various items. Since the blonde couldn't touch anything, he just blew a random thin white cloth beside him. The white cloth landed on the ground softly.

He saw a small picture frame there, it was very dusty and the frame was really old. When he was about to blow the dust away, the door closed on its own. Deidara got scared and slipped out of the room immediately.

'That sure was scary.' The blonde thought.

"It's going to be so long before Danna's dismissal. I wonder what I'm going to do,un." He told himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that afternoon,

"And that's why-"

The door shot open. And all of the members' attentions went to the person who went in.

"Sasori, where have you been?" Pein asked the red head who just came in.

"I did something urgent. Besides, I'm not late. I just got here on time." He assured them after looking at his watch.

"Anyway, sit down. I have something to discuss to all of you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Danna. Why are you home late? I was waiting for you,un."

"Tsk. Don't disturb me tonight, brat. Not tonight." Sasori said in a tired and low voice; and slammed his bedroom's door.

'What's his problem?! All I did was-'

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore,un!" He looked at the floor, 'If only I'm still alive. If only I didn't i_die/i_. But, I can't remember my death…'

'What am I going to do…? Wait for this red head to help me or waste my time looking for someone else that can help me…? Please Kami, just take me. I don't want it here anymore. You're just giving me a i_heartache/i_… Wait- heartache?!'

'Why?! Why do I feel like my heart is throbbing?!'

"Kami!!! Save me!!!"


	6. The Pattern that repeats itself

**Hey guys! Thank you very very much for waiting for me to update on this story. This chapter may be short but, anyway... Here it is!**

**I would also like to thank those people who give review to my stories. You really really make my days:) I'll try my best to update, okay? I love you all C=  
**

* * *

Weeks have passed and the pattern keeps repeating itself:

At weekdays, Sasori wakes up. First, he brushes his teeth, and then he washes his face. Then after that he cooks his food. While the blonde ghost merely watches him. Sasori strictly ordered Deidara to never disturb him.

While cooking, he quickly takes a bath then wears his undergarments. Just in time, after doing that, he sits down and eats his breakfast. Sometimes he would read the newspaper or do something else he wants.

After that, he wears his school uniform- with his identity card and black shoes. He always carries his bag with him which he would always arrange before going to bed.

The blonde would always try to break the silence but he never succeeds. He would always say goodbye and take care to the puppeteer but Sasori would just ignore him.

Sasori leaves his house with his door locked and windows closed, even at weekends.

Deidara, the ghost who was lost and still lost, just tried to understand the other's attitude since he thought that he owes the red head a lot. But there's still isn't any progress at anything they've done to search for Deidara's past.

At weekends, Sasori allows Deidara to come with him in the workshop. Even though the blonde was so talkative about stupid things, the red head would just ignore them. And in the end, the blonde would pout but the puppet master would always be occupied because of his job.

When Deidara gets bored, he would leave Sasori to do his thing. He often goes to the mountain top and sometimes at graveyard, to look for his tombstone in case he died.

If it gets dark, he heads straight to Sasori's house and wait for the puppeteer get home.

Sasori always go home late. From the moment the blonde came into Sasori's life, he knew that the red head's schedule was always early but he would always go home late for some reason.

Deidara once asked him why, but what the puppeteer said was, "Tsk. Why do you care, brat? I didn't ask anyone to wait for me. That's why you should just go outside and look for somebody you're interested in!" And after that there's always a slam on the door.

The blonde ghost couldn't even talk back. He can't cry, he can't scream, he can't do anything simply because he's merely a lost ghost.

There was once a time, while Deidara was on that mountain top; He was so bored that he went there. The ghost was staring at buildings when he felt something weird with his lips. It seemed to be warm. He kept asking himself why but his questions were left unanswered. And after that, something throbbed in his chest.

Deidara didn't take the pain and went to Sasori as soon as he can. But the red head was nowhere to be found.

He stayed at Sasori's house and waited for him. The pain stopped but he still wanted answers.

Until, the red head arrived;

"Danna! Danna! I need to ask you-"

But then again, the blonde was cut off by a loud slam of the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

More weeks have passed and the pattern still goes on,

The blonde thought of breaking the silence. "Danna, it's been months,un. And there still isn't any progress at anything,un!"

"Then if you want your memories so bad then go look for them."

"I don't mean that! What I mean was our friendship - uhhh – relationship. We wouldn't find anything if we, ourselves, don't have any progress at all,un!"

"Go have a relationship with yourself. I have exams coming."

"Come on, Danna! Please,un!"

"…"

"After your exams. Please,un! Please,un! Please,un!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Fine! Just shut up!" Sasori shouted.

"Thank you, Danna! If only I can hug you, I will,un!"

"I said shut up, brat! I need to study!"

And after that, you know what happened. If you don't then, it's a loud slam at Sasori's door.

Instead of getting depressed, Deidara smiled because he finally got the puppeteer's whole Saturday.


	7. The Imperfect 'Date'

**Yay! I made an update on my story:) I would like to thank all of those who are still reading my fanfics. Even though I'm not asking for reviews, there are still some who review, so thank you:) You're all so kind to me... Oh and Feel free to review if YOU WANT and if you don't then don't. Flames are open here...'Cause people, I don't give a damnXD**

**I gonna get you all confused...! So, beware!:) Haha. Anyway, this chapter contains a lot of conversations with different and crazy people. Oh and Itachi is here... just for this chapter... C=**

* * *

Deidara went to Sasori's university. There weren't so many students wandering around in the school. It's simply because the students are currently in their respective classes.

The blonde ghost noticed a big white board by the entrance. He got curious and looked at what's written on the board. 'TOP STUDENTS' was written as its headline. Deidara got even more curious and read more.

He got surprised when he saw Sasori's name next to the number 1. "Wow! Sasori-Danna rocks almost at everything!"

'I hope our bonding time tomorrow would be somewhat exciting!' Deidara thought to himself happily.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Later that night,

As soon as Sasori opened the door, the blonde's face came right in front of him. "Hi, Danna!" The ghost greeted. The puppeteer ignored Deidara and just slipped through the blonde's wind-like body.

"Oh, Come on,un! I thought we're going to be nice to each other now,un!"

Sasori turned to the blonde and said, "I'm home, Deidara! How are you?! I know you're fine. So, let me rest!!!" The puppeteer said as he threw himself at the couch.

"Danna, you've been late tonight. Uhmmm… Do you want to tell me something,un?" Deidara tried his best to start a smooth conversation.

"Well, brat… First, this is MY LIFE. You shouldn't bother on what I do. Second, I don't have anything to say to you. Third, no, I'm not mad… I'm exhausted!"

"O-okay,un. Uhmmm… How was your exams,un?"

"Tsk. They were easy like always. I'm even the best student in our university!"

"Is that so,un? Congratulations!"

"Thanks for the congratulations, brat. But do you mind giving me privacy?"

"Okay,un."

Sasori stood up from the couch and went to his room. And for the first time, he didn't slam the door. Deidara noticed but he just ignored it.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The next day,

"Brat, here's the deal. We'll go to wherever place you want to go. But just shut up and don't be talkative, understand?"

Deidara just replied with a small nod.

"Let's go."

Sasori locked the door behind him and sighed. 'Good thing Deidara is obeying me…' He thought.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"So, where do you want to go, brat?" The red head asked the ghost.

Deidara pointed out his translucent finger over to the corner.

Sasori turned to the blonde and the blonde turned to him. "Let me repeat that again. Where do you want to go, brat?"

Once again, Deidara pointed to the left.

"Damn it, brat! Are you mute?!"

Deidara gestured 'no' which made the puppeteer more furious.

"Just say it!"

"I th-thought you wanted me to shut up,un…" He whispered.

"Brat, have you heard the words 'common sense'?"

"Of course I know that,un! But I was just being obedient because I want to spend this day without you getting angry."

"And without common sense, you already made me angry."

If Deidara can still breathe right now, he would just sigh and try to understand the bastard next to him. But instead, he just stated where he wanted to go, "The police station,un."

"Why the hell would you want to go to a police station?!" Sasori's voice became offensive.

"Is there something wrong with the police station,un?"

"Shut up." The red head muttered in defeat.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Excuse me, Sir," Sasori started, "but can you look for a file on the person by the name of Deidara?"

A man in a police man uniform turned to him. "Last name?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm not even sure if I can trust you with the files on this Deidara you are talking about." The man gave him a wide grin.

"Please, Sir…!"

"Yeah, Yeah…" The man started to type something on his computer. Sasori wasn't even sure if he heard the policeman whisper, "Kids these days…"

"What does this Deidara look like?"

"Uhmmm… He has a long blonde hair and has blue eyes."

After a few clicks and typing, the man declared that there was no Deidara that matches the information that the red head gave him. The young puppeteer just gave the man a smile and left the station.

"That was a waste of time…" Sasori rolled his eyes.

The blonde didn't answer; although he wanted to talk back at the red head.

"So, brat, where do we go next?"

"I want to see a concert,un!" The blonde said with such glee.

"What?! Why would YOU go to a concert?!"

"Well, because I want to,un."

"Sorry to disappoint you, brat, but no."

"Eh?!"

"I don't like crowded places."

"O-okay,un."

"Anywhere else you want to go, brat?"

"We should go to a restaurant,un!"

"Ghosts can't eat. If you know what I mean, brat."

"What I mean was that **you're** going to eat while I just watch you,un!"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

"Please,un…?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please,un? Pretty please?"

"Did you hear me? I said no."

"Please. Please. Please. Please,un?"

"Fine." Sasori growled in total defeat once more.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The red head sat down at the luxurious chair of the restaurant. The table has two seats from opposite sides. A waitress came to take his order right when he just sat. "What would you like, Sir?"

Deidara suddenly popped next to the red head. "Hi, Danna!"

Sasori immediately turned to the blonde and gave him a I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this look.

"Come on, Danna. Don't give me that look. The waitress is waiting for your order,un." He pointed at the lady standing at the side of the table.

The red head looked back at the waitress and gave her a fake smile. "I'll have anything."

"Anything? As in… anything?"

"Just get on with it."

"Yes, Sir. Right away!" She winked at him before leaving.

Sasori glanced back at where the blonde was before but he was already gone. "I'm here,un." By the sound of the ghost, the puppeteer turned to the other seat across him.

"Danna, that waitress is flirting with you,un."

"Hmmph. So what? Are you jealous?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get jealous? I can't even feel anything,un!"

"Tsk. You forced me to this…"

The blonde smirked. "You should get a girlfriend,un."

"Do you want me to leave you here?" The red head said with gritted teeth.

Deidara just shook his ghostly head and disappeared.

"Tsk."

"Uhmm, excuse me… Are these seats taken?" A girl suddenly appeared next to Sasori.

"You can take it." He said, nonchalantly.

"E-excuse me. Can we sit next to you?" Another girl asked.

"No."

The girls suddenly lost their smiles. "Are you waiting for someone?" Another girl asked.

"No."

The girls looked at each other and sat down at their seats.

'This is annoying…' Sasori thought. 'Where is that stupid blonde, anyway?'

"Here's your order, Si-"

"Just take this." The puppeteer gave the waitress some cash and left the restaurant.

The blonde ghost reappeared in front of the red head with a pouting face. "Why did you go,unnnnnnn…?!"

"Tsk."

"What 'tsk'?!"

"Got any other ideas where to go, brat?"

"Hmmph…" The blonde crossed his translucent arms.

"Those girls are hitting on me! One by one! Can't you even understand that?!"

"Why are you so upset,un?!"

"Because-! Because… Because-" That's right; he can't find any reason.

"Because what,un?"

"Just shut up, brat!"

"You already have a girlfriend, do you?"

Sasori turned bright pink. "O-of course not!"

"I see…" Deidara looked away. "You **do** have one."

"No, I don't!"

"Whatever,un."

"Where do you want to go, brat?"

"I already ran out of ideas,un."

"Is that so? Then let's go to the workshop. I'm going to pick up something."

"What something,un?"

"A list."

"Un. Catch me if you can!" The blonde drifted swiftly away from Sasori.

'That stupid blonde…!'

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

'There he is!' Sasori ran as fast as he could to catch that certain blonde ghost. "Brat, come back here!"

Deidara stuck his translucent tongue out and floated away.

"Brat!" The puppeteer called out.

The blonde just giggled and slipped through the entrance.

"Damn it, brat!"

Sasori pushed the door open and glanced at every corner of the room.

"I'm here,un!" The blonde waved at him.

"Hey, Deida-" He stopped when he saw Itachi coming.

Itachi is also working at the workshop with him. He is an Uchiha but he decided to live on his own.

"Did you just say, Deidara?" The raven haired Uchiha asked.

"No. I said…," Sasori looked around and spotted some beautiful flowers placed on a vase on top of the counter. ", the daisies perfectly match the wallpaper. Who decided to put some there?"

"Oh. I thought you said Deidara."

"Who or what is Deidara?" He asked with an innocent looking face. Of course, he can't stop looking at every corner of the room because of that annoying ghost.

"Deidara, is a friend of mine. Actually…" Itachi looked down at the floor but immediately turned back his gaze on the puppeteer. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay… I guess I'll be going now…" And after that, the red head swiftly ran straight to his room.

In there, he found the blonde staring out of the window.

"Brat…" He grumbled.

Deidara turned to him with a wide grin on his wind-like face.

"You're so slow, Danna."

"If you won't shut up I'm really going to abandon you." Sasori panted.

"I found the list,un. It's in there, on your desk." The ghost said, pointing at the paper on the wooden furniture.

The puppeteer grabbed the piece of paper with his hand quickly and stormed out of the room.

"Hey, wait, Danna!"

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

At the hardware store,

"Why do you need to but supplies,un?" The blonde suddenly asked.

"Tsk. I thought you were going to shut up all day just for the sake of not getting me tempestuous, brat."

"S-sorry,un." Deidara whispered.

"Hmmph." Sasori looked away and headed straight for the nails.

"Brat, can you help m-" He looked around but didn't see he blonde.

"Brat?"

"D-danna…" Deidara spoke in a low and quivering voice.

"As I was saying, can you he-"

"I-I just had a vision,un."

"What vision are you saying brat? Can you look for-" And again, he was interrupted again,

"I-I was in a dark room. I was tied into a ch-chair with tight ropes and I was blindfolded. M-men kept on smacking and pu-punching me…I didn't know what to do-"

"Wh-what are you talking about, brat? That's just stupid vision. Forget about it!"

"B-but-"

"When I say forget about it then you should forget about it! I am your **Danna,** after all!" The red head yelled.

"I'm s-sorry. I'll forget about it." The blonde ghost looked spaced out and tired when he followed his master on his shopping. He just kept on doing what his master tells him to do. He'd been as obedient as a dog to its owner since he told his master about his vision.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

And after the master finally finished his shopping, the follower just stayed close to him.

"Brat, you've been silent." The puppet master finally broke the silence.

"…I was just following your orders, Danna. I mean, I want you to be happy. That's why I'm going to shut the hell up now,un."

"Whatever, brat," Sasori noticed the blonde's face- sad and depressed; tired and sleepless… That why he decided…, "I'm taking you somewhere."

"…" The blond nodded and followed.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Why are we here,un?" Deidara asked with a confused look.

"Because I know that you love this place." The red head replied.

"How did you know that I love this place,un?"

"I always see you here when I go to my university's rooftop."

"Oh."

"Why do love going here, brat?" Sasori asked out of the blue.

"What do you want me to do while you're at school,un?"

"Right."

They both stared at the town's lights opening one by one. The place was so special and it kind of makes you feel fresh and new, cool and problem-free. The wind blew cold air; making Sasori's messy ruby hair more messy.

"It's getting darker and darker, Danna. When are we going home?" The blonde asked.

"About that vision you had, you should forget about it. Because it will probably be just a nuisance." The puppeteer answered and opened at the same time a new subject.

The blonde turned to him, "What do you mean,un?"

"Just forget your vision, okay?"

Deidara just replied with a nod. But he still wasn't sure if he should or he shouldn't.

"Let's go home now, Dei."

The blonde got surprised by his new nickname. 'D-did he just call me… Dei?"

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

After Sasori put all the leftover food on the refrigerator, the blonde ghost asked him a weird question, "Danna, when can I meet your girlfriend,un?"

"Tsk. Like I said, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh! So when can I meet your _boyfriend_,un?"

Sasori blushed full red. "I DON'T HAVE ANY COMMITMENTS WITH ANYONE!" He shouted.

"B-" Before Deidara could even finish his sentence, a loud slam on the door stopped him once again.

He never meant to upset his master. But all he ever wanted was to know him better. The red haired puppeteer completely misunderstood the other and locked himself inside his room.

And so Deidara told himself, "I'm never going to ask such questions again…"


	8. The Silent Days

**Another update:) It's because I love you guys:D Anyway, I think I wouldn't be able to update on the next chapter faster because school is giving me more stress. I know that it sucks but because of it, I want to ask you guys something, 'Should I make this story longer? or should I end it soon?' You can review if you want and if you don't then you can PM me or whatever. I just wanted to know more from you, my readers:)**

**I would also like to thank especially Cole-Hyuuga(nee-chan!) for reviewing on every chapter of my story:) and as well as deisori9fuzzyfur. Oh and thank you for those who added my story on their alerts and for those who put this story on their favorites:) You realy did brought me joy C=**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 7: "The Silent Days turned into a big argument"_

...

..

.

The next day,

Sasori sat at the living room's couch. He was reading the newspaper as he drank his coffee.

~Ring, Ring~

Deidara stared at his master. He stood there- He was floating there next to the television.

~Ring, Ring~

'Isn't he going to answer his phone?'

~Ring, Ring~

The red head slammed his mug on the small table, making a few drops of coffee fall from it. "Damn it! If the blonde isn't making any noise; then the stupid phone would! Hello?!"

The blonde frowned at the puppeteer's statement.

"Where were you yesterday? **You were supposed to do the wallpaper.** What I mean is, you were supposed to help." The person on the other line spoke, which is Zetsu.

"Didn't Pein tell you that I went on a day off?"

"**No.**"

"Well, I did."

"Are you going to work today? **If only that Deid-**" Upon hearing the first syllable of the blonde's name; Sasori quickly ran outside his house.

"Yes. Yes. I'm going to the workshop now. Bye!"

After hanging up, the red head sighed and went back inside his house.

"Danna, who was on the phone,un?" Deidara immediately asked the frustrated puppet master.

"Do you really have to know everything about my life, brat?"

"No,un." The blonde looked down. "So, what time are we going to the workshop?"

"Speaking of going to the workshop, I'm not taking you there with me anymore." The puppeteer said, looking away.

"Why,un?! Did I do something wrong?!"

"No. It's just that…," He turned to the blonde with a serious looking face, "-that I don't want anyone bothering my work."

"Look, Danna, I'm sorry if I'm annoying and talkative,un. I wouldn't speak another word when we reach the workshop! It's a promise!"

"Brat, no more buts." The red head passed through Deidara; He grabbed his bag and when he cocked his head, he met blue opaque eyes.

"Am I that hateful,un?"

"I'm going to work, brat. Stay a home, okay?" Sasori passed through the ghost once again; he didn't even hear out the blonde's answer because he knew that the other would eventually follow his orders.

'What did I do wrong?'

* * *

"Hey, Sasori!" Someone called. The puppeteer turned to the person which he recognized to be Itachi.

"What?" He growled, "I have a lot to do."

"Two days from now, it will be Tobi's birthday."

"…And?"

Itachi frowned. "Since you've been close to him lately, his father asked us, his friends, to prepare a party for him."

"Whatever. Just tell me what to do; I'm not in a good mood."

"You're going to visit him like you always do and we'll do the rest," The raven haired Uchiha smirked, "-or are you going to be busy afterwards?"

"Tsk. Whatever, Uchiha."

"Hn."

And after that, Sasori headed to his room and dropped his bag. "Brat, s-" He looked around and realized that the blonde wasn't there. He wanted to laugh at himself but in that way, he'll look stupid. The puppeteer went outside his room; only to see the person who called early in the morning.

"Here's the paint and the paint brush. **Be creative as possible.** Don't worry, we'll help you." Zetsu handed the red head a paint brush and few cans of paint.

* * *

The red haired puppeteer slowly turned the knob of the door of his house. When he got inside, he quickly looked for that certain blonde.

"Brat?"

Suddenly, that certain blonde popped out by the living room. He had that sad look all over his translucent face.

"What did you do all day? Did you leave the house?" Sasori said, putting his bag on the table.

Deidara didn't reply but instead he motioned that he stayed at home and that he didn't do anything stupid.

"What's the matter with you?"

The blonde just shook his head and disappeared.

'What's his problem?' The red head thought.

* * *

Two days after,

"I'm going to school now, brat. And I'm coming home late tonight."

"Okay,un." The blonde ghost replied, still looking out of nowhere.

The red head looked at the blonde for few seconds and he finally left the house.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

~Knock, Knock~

"Come in." Someone said.

By the sign of approval of the person on the other side of the door, Sasori went inside the room.

"How are you?" The puppeteer asked, peeking at the door.

"I'm fine," said the masked patient, who was sitting at the hospital bed. He has an orange mask that covered his whole face.

"Tobi, are you still going to lock yourself inside this hospital room? I thought you hate hospitals." Sasori said as he sat next to him.

"You know why I'm still here, Sasori-san. And besides, I'm not completely healed." Tobi said at a tired and low voice.

"Aren't you bored at this place?"

"No."

The red head sighed; "Well, you're getting thin. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Sasori stood up from the bed; for he was getting rather annoyed at the other's answers. "You know what, I'm hungry. Do you know where I can eat?"

"Down at the canteen."

"What I mean is, you're going with me there. I might get lost."

"But I have to –"

"No. You need to come with me." The puppeteer insisted.

"Fine." The masked patient stood up and Sasori followed him behind.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" The red head asked. He ate a spoonful of macaroni but the other just watched him.

Tobi shook his head for his answer.

"Are you sure? Lying is a sin and if you –"

"I'm not hungry, Sasori-san." He stood up from his seat and left.

"Wait!" The puppeteer stood up from his seat and followed the orange masked patient.

When Sasori saw Tobi open the door, he stopped. Tobi merely stood there, motionless. He saw Konan, Itachi, Pein and other people from the workshop hugging Tobi. The masked patient shoved away their arms and said, "I'm not in the mood to party right now; although I used to love parties, it's just that… celebrating my birthday wouldn't be happy like it was before."

Sasori watched Tobi went inside his room. The red head went inside his friends; gloom covered the whole room as the masked teen sat back at the hospital bed.

"I know that you're doing this because my father paid you to do so." Tobi murmured behind his mask.

"Of course not!" They all said in unison.

But the orange masked patient never said another word after that. He pressed the call button on the wall. And in a flash, a nurse came by the door. "What is it?" She asked.

"Please tell these people to leave the room." Tobi said.

His friends and the other guests gasped.

"Right away." The nurse said. She started showing the guests out of the room. Some tried to escape but the nurse has doctors and other nurses to help her. So, in the end, they were all outside the room.

"What are we going to do?" Konan asked the crowd, hoping for a good answer.

"There's nothing we can do, honey." Pein told his girlfriend.

Itachi turned to Sasori, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just brought him with me to the canteen and did what you told me to do."

"He's stuck there– No -He locked himself there in that room for months! We have to do something!" Itachi demanded.

"Then what the fuck should we do, weasel?!" Hidan joined in.

The raven haired Uchiha looked away, "I don't know…"

"Look, let's have a talk about this matter tomorrow. After school, all of you would head straight to the workshop, understand?" The pierced man said.

"Yes, Sir!" The others said simultaneously.

* * *

"Brat, I'm home." Sasori announced loudly.

Deidara appeared in front of his master and said, "Welcome home, Danna," in a low tone.

"What's wrong with you? You look worn out." The red head grabbed his favorite mug and poured down water in it.

"Nothing,un."

The puppeteer frowned as he sipped water from his mug.

"Why do I find that hard to believe, brat?"

"Danna, I wanna feel happiness again,un. I wanna feel how it feels like to be sad, angry and excited again…"

"Tsk. I'd rather be a ghost and feeling nothing than to be here."

Deidara looked down at the floor. "If- If ever my body is still breathing; I want to come back to life. A-and if ever my body is already buried, I want to disappear already… I just don't know what's blocking me to wake up or to go to heaven,un."

The red head merely stared at the ghost in front of him. After a few blinks, Sasori finally spoke, "What do you want me to do about it, brat?"

"So, I've decided to wander in the streets and look for somebody who can see me. Then maybe that person can help me,un. I don't want to bother you anymore."

Sasori's hazel eyes widened. "What?! What makes you think that?!" He yelled.

"Since the moment we met, you've been complaining on how noisy I was and until now, you still complain… I guess this is goodbye, Danna…"

"What?! No!"

"…What do you mean by 'What?' and 'No',un? I tried compromising but it didn't work."

"I'm the only one who can see you! So how sure are you that you can fins someone else that easily?!"

"You can't really prove that, Danna."

"It's going to take you months and maybe…years!"

"I don't care! I just wanted you to enjoy your life,un!"

"How can I enjoy my life when it already started miserable?!" The red head shouted.

They both stared at each other for a long time. It was until Deidara broke the silence, "I just don't know what to do anymore,un…"

"You don't have to go…"

"I had another vision,un. This time, I was in that mountain. I was alone and then somebody knocked me out and maybe kidnapped me. I know that I should forget about it but, my vision kept showing up,un!"

"D-don't worry, I'll look for information about you. So don't go." The puppeteer's voice turned a bit worried.

"It's okay,un. You don't have to."

"No. You have to stay." He said, persistently.

"Are you sure that you're Sasori no Danna,un? Danna wouldn't let me stay-"

"Brat, I'm serious."

"Why do you want me to stay if I just annoy you? I getting more and more confused,un."

"Just don't go. I order you."

"Un."

Sasori sighed. Finally, the battle ended. "I'm so tired."

The blonde ghost watched his master slowly go to his room.

"Goodnight, Dei." The puppeteer whispered before going inside his room.

'I don't want him to go. He… He's someone _special_ that I don't want to lose.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading:) I'm trying my best to check the grammar and the spellings this time. So, if you want to send flames, you may:)**


	9. The Blonde's Day

**Okay, I know that this is short but you shoudl read it anyway, Hahaha. OH and you should expect more short chapters after this 'cause I'm about to end this story. And, I would like to thank every person who still continues to read this. I'm in a hurry so,,, here it is!**

* * *

**Remember Me Always chapter 8**

**_"The blonde's day"_**

**_...  
_**

**_.._**

**_._**

"Danna, can I come and visit you at your university,un?" The blonde ghost asked enthusiastically.

"No, brat. I already allowed you to wander around the town while I'm gone."

"Aww… But, Dann-"

"What did I told you about buts, brat?"

"I'm sorry,un."

"Tsk." Sasori grabbed his bag and his cell phone with him. "I'm off to school," he said before leaving.

* * *

Along the sidewalk,

"I wonder why Danna didn't allow me to go outside his house these past days,un. I don't remember being against his rules…" Deidara told himself.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Look at me!" A boy suddenly called out.

The blonde glanced at the young boy. The boy kind of look like he's looking at the ghost happily.

"Nii-san!" The boy exclaimed.

"Wait. You can see me,un?" The blonde ghost asked.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" He said again.

Deidara got even more confused and looked at what the boy was looking at. In there, he saw a teenager coming his way.

"Geez… I thought that boy can see-" The teenager passed through him and hugged his younger brother; "-me,un."

"I feel so stupid. Sasori no Danna's right. It's going to take me years before someone else can see me and maybe he's the only one who can see me…"

* * *

Deidara watched the sculptor sculpt a beautiful sculpture. He imagined himself alive, still breathing, and sculpting that beautiful sculpture. 'If only I'm still alive…'

"It would have been more beautiful if I was the one on that man's place." He told himself.

When the man finished sculpting, he displayed his finished product by the store's window.

"W-wait! What is he doing?! He was supposed to make that sculpture go with a BANG,un!"

The blonde fell silent for a moment. 'How did I die? Did I go with a loud BANG?'

"I want to become human again…"

* * *

At the mountain top,

"According to my vision, someone kidnapped me here at this exact same spot." He floated still at that certain spot.

Suddenly, the blonde ghosts heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw men wearing police uniforms. Anyone could tell if they're fakes or not. And Deidara knew that they are indeed a phony.

"We should do it now before those guards wake up!" The man on the right murmured.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Do it!" The other man whispered loudly.

If Deidara is still breathing, he'll gasp right now and panic. But sadly, he can't. He quickly drifted, hoping to find his Danna at the right time.

* * *

He looked for the red head, faster than he can. Besides, ghosts can't get tired.

"Danna!" He cried but he heard no response.

The ghost looked at every classroom but he didn't find any sign of Sasori.

Suddenly, he remembered that time when the puppeteer told him that he always see the ghost whenever he goes up the rooftop. So, Deidara headed straight to the rooftop.

"Danna!"

But when he got there, he didn't see any sign of his master. The blonde ghost looked around the rooftop until he found something that caught his attention. There, at the mountain top, he saw the red haired puppeteer with lots of cops with him.

Somehow, the blonde ghost felt relieved that the puppeteer managed to get there in time.

* * *

"Danna! Danna!" Deidara cried. The red head immediately turned to see the ghost.

"Are you okay,un? I'm so worried sick about you,un!"

"You? _Worried_?" He asked.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Ghosts aren't supposed to get worried." Sasori whispered.

The blonde fell silent for a moment.

"I'm going…" The puppeteer said; passing through the ghost.

"Going where,un?"

"Somewhere…" His voice trailed off as he reached the mini elevator.

'Where is he going…?'

* * *

When Sasori got home by late eleven o' clock, the blonde ghost wasn't around.

"Deidara?" He called.

It took a few seconds before the ghost appeared.

"Where have you been?" The puppeteer asked.

"Somewhere…"

"What do you mean 'somewhere'?"

"You know… somewhere…"

The red head frowned. "Seriously, brat. Where have you been?"

"I don't know. Roaming around the town like I'm used to,un."

"Did you have another of those _visions_?" When he said the word visions, he voice quivered like he never want to say that word.

"Uhmmm… Not really… Why did you ask,un?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you going to sleep now,un?"

The puppeteer shook his head. "I found out something about you," he said as he looked away.

"Really,un?!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah…" He said, eyes fixed on the floor. "Your name was Deidara Iwa. You favorite food is bakudan. And your birthday is on May 5th."

"Really,un? Bakudan must've taste good,un! I want to become human again so I can eat all bakudan I want!"

Sasori sighed. "Yeah…"

"What's with the face, Danna? Aren't you happy for me?"

"No. It's just that… I'm tired."

"Oh."

"Goodnight…" The red head headed to his room and locked it afterwards.

* * *

**I researched thing about Dei, so there.:D Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Night of Discovering

**Hey guys! I made another update! C= Aren't you happy, huh? huh? LOL. Anyway, this is the big revelation! Wahahaha!! Whatever you call itXD**

* * *

**Remember Me Always**

_Chapter 9: "The Night of Discovering"_

...

..

.

'I don't want Danna to get mad at me again,un…'

The blonde decided to spy on Sasori. Deidara had always been suspicious on the puppeteer since he goes home everyday.

He waited outside Sasori's university until he spotted the person he'd been waiting for.

"I wonder where he goes,un…?"

* * *

"What is Danna doing in a hospital…?" The blonde asked himself.

He followed the red head inside but he kept a distance apart from the other.

When Sasori entered a certain room, Deidara found himself staring at the white door in front of him. It has the room number of 128 and has a golden knob.

* * *

When the moon shone bright at the sky, the red haired puppeteer finally decided to go home.

But when he just got out of the hospital, there was a smirking blonde in front of him.

"What are you doing here?!" He said, his teeth clenching.

"What's the name of your girlfriend,un?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"Don't change the topic, damn it! What are you doing here?!"

"Danna, everyone's staring at you,un…"

"I don't give a damn about that! Why are you here?!"

"I just want to know why are you always late at night,un."

"Tsk. That's not a good reason to follow me here!"

"But-!

"Go home!"

"Dan-"

"GO HOME!"

* * *

"Danna, I'm sorry,un."

"DON'T YOU EVER GO TO THAT HOSPITAL! EVER!"

"Why,un?!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS THEN YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!"

"…I'm sorry, Danna…"

"ARE YOU GOING TO THAT HOSPITAL?! ARE YOU GOING TO DISOBEY ME!?"

"No,un! It's just that-"

"You're a ghost, brat! A ghost! You can't disobey me!"

"I-I'm sorry,un!"

"You should be!" And after yelling out those words so loud, it was followed by a loud slam on the door.

"I can't understand what I did wrong!" Deidara told himself.

'Why am I forbidden to go there?! It's just a hospital!'

"I'm going to find out myself!"

* * *

"Room 128… Room 128… Where are you?" The ghost chanted.

"119… 120… 121… 122… 123… 124… 125…." He turned a sharp curve and; "128!"

'This is it!' He froze as he stared at the numbers again.

Deidara passed through the door slowly and when he finally got in the other side of the door; blue opaque eyes widened.

"Sempai… Please wake up already…! Everybody's waiting for you… And what about our dream?" The raven haired patient's voice shivered. He held the lying patient's hand tightly.

"Wh-why are you holding _my _hand,un?!" The blonde ghost screamed.

"Please, wake up…! I-I miss you already!" Tears feel from the patient's eyes.

Deidara stared at his body with horror. "Wh-why?!"

Small drops of tears fell from the lying patient's eyes. The ghost somehow felt that he was really crying.

"S-sempai… Please wake up soon!"

"D-don't cry anymore,un!"

"Se-sempai…?! Y-you're crying!" The raven haired patient stood up and wiped the lying patient's tears.

"Tobi… Stop wiping my tears,u-un! I'm crying for you!" The blonde ghost yelled.

More hot tears fell from the lying patient's eyes. "S-sempai, stop crying!" The raven haired patient cried.

The vital sign monitor started beeping so loud.

"No! Sempai! You can't die yet! Doctor! Nurse! DOCTOR, HELP!" He cried.

"I guess, this is it for me,un…" The blonde ghost smiled. "Goodbye, Tobi. Goodbye, Leader-sama. Goodbye, Konan and Goodbye everyone else… Goodbye, Danna… I'll miss you all…"

"DOCTOR!" The raven haired patient screamed on top of his lungs.

The machine beeped louder and faster… Until…

"NOOO!!! SEMPAI!!!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger much? Hahaha. I'm evil...Or is it not a cliffhanger? Oh well! Here are some replies to some reviewers...Sorry if this is late C=**

**Tobifan66 = "Well, There you have it. That's what's up with him. If it doesn't make sense that well, then you're just going to find that own your own:D "**

**black55widow = "You're gonna have to find that out later...so for now, you should wait for me to update!"**

**Cole-Hyuuga = "I'm typing already! So please wait for it...!"**

**deisori9fuzzyfur = "What's wrong with Tobi...hmmmm? Let me see... uhmmm.... You should wait for the other chapter for that, dear! :D"**

**...That's all folks!**


	11. The Pain that hurts

**Hi! I'm back from nowhere, guys! This will (maybe) be my last update for this month because I'll be gone for a while 'cause my mom is going to be back from London. So, you all know that WE have to celebrate Christmas happily and well, live happily ever after? HAhahaha. So please understand me and my family.**

**This is going to be completely unexpected for you people but, here it is!**

* * *

**Remember Me Always**

_Chapter 10: "The Pain that hurts more each second"_

...

..

.

Sasori woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. Another day has yet started. He stood up from his bed and opened the door.

"Brat?" He called, still rubbing his eyes.

"Brat?" He called again.

But he heard no response, so he called again, "Deidara?"

There wasn't any reply.

The red head got worried. "Deidara, where are you?"

He glanced at every corner of the room but found no presence of the blonde he was calling.

"Damn it, brat! Come out already!"

Nothing appeared in the room and the puppeteer just stood there, like a mental hospital patient calling for someone who is already _dead_.

"C-could it be…?!"

Sasori quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his cell phone.

'I knew it! I knew it was a bad idea to let him go out of the house! Damn it!'

* * *

The red head ran as fast as he could to Room 128 and when he opened the door, his eyes widened.

"Where are the patients here?!" He asked the nurse quickly.

"Oh, they just got of the hospital this 6:30 a.m." She smiled.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I'm sorry but I-"

The puppeteer didn't let the nurse finish her sentence. He quickly dialed Itachi's number. The raven haired Uchiha's phone ran and rang; until…

"Hello!?"

"Hn. Sasori. Why did y-"

"Do you know where Tobi is?!"

"He got out of the hospital this morning and Deidara's with him!"

"Where are they?!"

"Hn. The party just ended. Classes had been suspended because of it."

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Hn."

"DAMN IT! JUST TELL ME, UCHIHA!"

"They went somewhere… a special place or some sort."

"And where is that?!"

"Hn." And after that, Itachi hanged up.

'Damn that Uchiha! Now, where am I going to find that _special place_?!'

* * *

It was almost time for the sun to set, and Sasori hasn't found the blonde yet. It was such a shame…_A shame_.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The man said.

"Let me pass through!" The red head insisted.

"The mayor's son is in there! And you do know that is it forbidden to go there, right!?" The other man said.

"Mayor's son? Tobi?! He's in there?! Let me through!" The puppeteer tried his very best to push the men away.

"We can't just let you through!"

"I'm his friend so let me through!"

"Nice try, shorty. But we've heard that line for the umpteenth time already."

"I really am his friend! I'm Sasori Akasuna!" The red head cried.

"Uh-huh. And then?" Both men crossed their arms.

"I have my I.D. right here! Trust me!" Sasori showed them his school I.D. and their eyes widened.

"W-we're sorry!" They bowed down. "Y-you can go now…"

The puppeteer didn't waste any second and ran inside the mini elevator.

His heart started beating rapidly like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He breathed heavily and when the mini elevator made that 'Ting!' sound, he stepped out of it immediately.

Brown hazel eyes widened. There were two figures of people standing in front of him: one was the raven haired patient, and the other… was someone he'd been looking all day.

He looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"Oh. Sasori-san!" Tobi said, putting his mask on.

The other stood behind the masked teen; hiding his face behind Tobi's back. "Wh-who is he,un?"

The red head felt thousands of stabs in his heart. 'Did I just hear him right?'

"Sempai, this is Sasori-san. When you were still in the hospital, he visits you almost everyday!"

"W-why,un?"

"He says that he was excited to meet you; since we all work at the same workshop, right?"

"Y-yeah," was all the puppeteer could say.

"Oh." The blonde said.

"Tobi, can I talk to Deidara alone? I just want to talk to him…"

The masked teen turned to the blonde. "Is it alright with you, Sempai?"

The blonde just nodded.

"I'll just go there, okay?" Tobi pointed at the left side.

The masked teen walked over to the left side like he said.

"Nice to meet you,un. I'm Deidara." The blonde held his hand in front of him.

"Deidara…"

"I-I'm sorry if I let you see my other side,un…" He apologized.

"Deidara… How can you forget about me?"

"Forget about you? I just met you today,un." His voice started to get worried and confused.

"Don't you know that I almost died because of worrying about you?"

"W-what are you talking about,un?"

"Deidara, what happened to you? Why did you forget about me?"

"I can't understand any of this!" Deidara cried.

The red head stared at the blonde's baby blue eyes. He took a step forward; his hand reaching out for the blonde's face and then he caressed it. "I've always wanted to touch you…"

Deidara shook away Sasori's hand. "What do you think you're doing?!" He screamed.

"Sempai! Are you alright?!" The masked teen cried as he ran over to Deidara and Sasori.

"This Sasori-san that you just introduced to me said that he wanted to touch me!" The blonde quickly hid behind Tobi.

The red head looked at them with horror and realization of what he just did. "I'm sorry!" And after that, he ran over to the mini elevator.

"I'm sure that you just misheard him, Sempai…"

"No! He said he-"

"Shh…! Don't worry, okay?" Tobi tried to calm him down.

The blonde nodded and hugged the masked teen. "I love you,un."

"I love you, too, Sempai." Tobi hugged Deidara back.

"Now… Where are we?"

The masked teen removed his orange mask. "At the mountain top…" He said sarcastically, grinning eagerly.

"That's nice,un. Here's your price…" Deidara leaned close to Tobi's face and kissed him.

* * *

'What is wrong with me?!' Sasori screamed in his thoughts.

"It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have helped him from the start!"

Tears started to fall from his hazel eyes. "…Why did you let me fall for you?!"

"I-I love you, Dei… Wh-why did you let me…_love you_?"

* * *

**Like I said, Unexpected, right? Hahaha. I'll be gone for 2 weeks I think, so I'll miss you guys! :D Love you all! Thansk for all the reviews:D**

**Reply to some people...**

***deisori9fuzzyfur = "Well, he's alive, i think? HahahaXD"**

***black55widow = "There are other reasons why he experienced coma...lol."**

***Tobifan66 = "Yes! He found his body and he's alive...Everyone give me a round of applause! Hahaha. Just kidding:)"**

***Peine Aider = "There, an update. But you're going to have to wait for me to update next year, 'cause...(Read my comments above^^^)**

**To some who love to review, they'd probably click this**

**V **

**V**

**V**


	12. The Message in a Bottle

**Okay, so I said I was on a break. I am on my break but it's Christmas, I couldn't resist. I know that what I did was wrong (pairing Deidara with someone else besides Sasori... You people know that Tobi and Deidara would never end up anyway) So please keep reading it until the very end becuse I assure you that you will even get more insane on how I will end it. I love you guys and please read it until the end. Merry Christmas. This is my gift for you:) I'll be gone after this... :)**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 11: "The message in a bottle"_

_..._

_.._

_._

The next day finally came. Sasori didn't even get a second to sleep for he was thinking about the blonde all night. He tried to drink sake but the blonde just kept popping out of his head saying, "Drinking that is bad for your health,un."

Only a day had passed yet he already missed the blonde. It felt like there was a big hole left at Sasori's chest.

He went to the workshop that morning. Sasori knew that it'll hurt more if he would come but Pein would just punish him or something.

"Good morning, Sasori!" Itachi greeted.

"I'm not in a good mood. So-"

"Why aren't you in a good mood? You're finally going to meet Deidara!"

"Look, I-"

"Dei! Dei! Come here! I'd like you to meet Sasori!" Konan came out of nowhere. And behind her were Deidara and Tobi.

When the blonde saw the puppeteer, he quickly behind Tobi.

"Hey… What's the matter, Dei?" The blue haired woman asked.

"That Sasori said that he wanted to touch me! You all know what happened to me,un!" The blonde yelled.

"Sasori, is it true?" Konan asked.

"Of course not! When we first met, I told him that I was very happy when I can finally talk to him and meet him." The red head protested.

"Dei, you shouldn't be scared of him. He's totally harmless." The blue haired woman assured him.

"That's not true! He-"

"Look, Dei. Pein hired him because he knew that he can trust him. Are you saying that Pein doesn't know how to differ a harmful and a harmless person?"

Deidara looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm scared."

"We all understand, Dei. So, let's all forget about what happened, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Let's start over. Deidara meet Sasori. Sasori meet Deidara." Konan said, giving way for Deidara.

"N-nice to meet you, Deidara. I'm sorry about yesterday…"The red head said, putting his hand in front of him.

"It's okay,un." The blonde reached for the other's hand and shook it.

"Everything's settled then! I'm calling Pein!" Konan announced.

"Tobi, let's get some ice cream! I didn't have any for like a…year,un!" Deidara exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the masked teen.

"Yeah! I still remember what flavor you love most, sempai!"

Then the two went outside the workshop with a happy atmosphere with them.

Sasori watched them exit the workshop with grief looking eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Sasori?" The blue haired woman asked, keeping her phone in her pocket.

"Konan, those two are going to be engaged soon, right?" He asked, melancholic.

"Yeah. They make a good couple, right?"

The red head just nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to Kisame." Itachi interrupted and left.

"Tobi didn't tell you the whole story, did he?" Konan asked; finally serious.

The red head merely shook his head.

"Well, Deidara told me the whole story," she continued. "It all happened when they got back from their vacation. It was a late afternoon and they were at that mountain top. Tobi asked him if he wants to eat something and he said 'Yes. Anything will do.' So, Tobi went down to get food for them. Then, some men took that advantage to kidnap Deidara.

"They kidnapped him for ransom. They tied him up in a chair. They punched and kicked him- they made him suffer. Until, one of those men got the idea of raping him. They all agreed to it and started to undress him. Deidara cried and cried; for that's all he can do.

"Until, Tobi came crashing the headquarters which stopped them from violating him.

"They managed to escape; Deidara and Tobi, I mean. Deidara drove the car just to escape from the kidnappers.

"He was driving so fast- very fast. Then, it so happened that there was a truck about the meet them. Deidara tried hitting the breaks but it was broken. He pushed Tobi out of the car and turned the steering wheel. The car crashed down the cliff with him in it. Tobi got hit by the truck but luckily, he didn't die. On the other hand, Deidara was in coma after that accident.

"The machines were the only ones that kept him alive. Pein even suggested Euthanasia but Tobi opposed. He loves Deidara a lot, you know? Tobi believed in miracles but Pein doesn't believe in anything at such. Well, Pein may sound heartless but all he thinks about was both of them. He doesn't want to see Deidara suffering and he doesn't want Tobi to be miserable because of Deidara's suffering.

"Tobi won't eat. He locked himself in that hospital room with Deidara still lying on the bed. You can notice that he's already thin.

"Two nights ago, like Tobi believed, a big miracle happened. Deidara woke up from his deep slumber and everyone rejoiced. Even Tobi's father suspended the classes from all levels yesterday just to throw them a party.

"So, do you understand now why he's scared?" She asked, finishing her story.

"Thank you for telling me this, Konan."

"Don't mention it! I mean it, literally." She said, grinning.

"I'm going to-"

"Hey, everyone! Sempai and I brought each one of you an ice cream!" Tobi came crashing at the entrance.

"Did you buy me one?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Of course,un!" Deidara said, following behind the masked teen.

"And Pein?"

"Yes!" Tobi exclaimed as he gives the woman two cups of ice cream.

"Thank you."

"What flavor do you like, Sasori-san?" The blonde asked.

"S-Sasori-san?"

"Yes,un! That's what Tobi calls you, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Here you go, Sasori-san!" The masked teen gave the red head a cup of ice cream.

"Thank you."

"Itachi! Hidan! Kisame! Kakuzu! Zetsu!" Deidara called.

"Sempai… Your ice cream is melting…" Tobi said.

"Oh."

The masked teen opened the blonde's ice cream cup and fed him. "Mmm…" Deidara mumbled in delight.

"Does it taste good, sempai?" Tobi smiled under his mask.

The blonde nodded.

"Oh! Your ice cream is melting, too,un!" Deidara grinned.

The masked teen protected his mask.

"Come on… Remove it,un!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No! But if we get a room then maybe I-" and before he could even finish, the blonde pulled him to their room.

"Look at those two… They'll probably end up like Kakuzu and Hidan." Itachi said, coming out from a room with Kisame.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Uchiha?!" Hidan stormed out of his room.

"Hidan… Shut up! The kids in Kisame's class are going to imitate your words!" Kakuzu came out of the room next to Hidan's.

"What the fuck are you blabbering about, dumbass?!"

"I suggest that you both shut up. **The kids are going to imitate you both…**" Zetsu said, appearing behind the two.

"What did you call us for, Konan?" Itachi asked the blue haired woman.

"Well, it was Deidara who called for you."

"What did he call us for?"

"They were giving away ice cream…" Sasori said; his head was down that anyone can barely see his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Sasori?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing. Your ice cream is on the counter… Excuse me…" And after that, he left.

"What happened to him, Konan?" They asked the woman.

"That's what I wanted to find out, actually…"

* * *

**I wouldn't update after this. Maybe next year or not. I don't know! But I'll miss you guys! Again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**(Kill me when the story ends)**

**Replies:**

***Tobifan66 "Okay, I'm sorry if I paired them up. I know that Tobi is MAdara and Madara is old but please bear with because they'll neve end up anyway. I'm sure that you'll kill me when the story ends[no, tobi and Deidara wouldn't end up together] but still, please continue onreading"**

***black55widow "Yeah. It's weird, right?"**


	13. The love so unreasonable

**Happy New Year, guys:) Truth is, I'm VERY VERY DEPRESSED lately. But anyway, I posted. So here...**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 12: "The love so unreasonable"_

_..._

_.._

_._

When the next day came,

"Sasori, Konan told me what happened yesterday…" Pein started.

"What happened yesterday? Nothing happened yesterday."

"Don't make a fool out of me, Sasori. What happened yesterday?" Pein said, anger forming in his voice.

"I told you, nothi-"

"You walked out with your head down and you're telling me that nothing happened?!"

"I was sleepy yesterday! And why do you even car-"

"I own this workshop and the people who are working here are like my family!"

"I was just sleepy… That's all…" The red head said, his head slowly falling down.

"I'm not sure if that answer is acceptable."

"Why not?!"

"Because I find it hard to believe! I can't even understand why you're acting that way!"

"Acting like what, Pein?!"

"Konan! You talk to him!" The pierced man ordered.

~knock, knock~

Konan went in the room as Pein stood up. "Please take care of him for me. I need to talk to someone on the phone." He said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry if I got you into this. I was just worried about you." The blue haired woman said.

"Like I've said before, there's nothing wrong with me." The red head said.

"How can you say that there's nothing wrong with you? Look at what you did with this doll…" Konan held up a small doll. When you look at its back, it looks pretty normal; but when you see its front, the eyes are different- one is blue and one is green, the nose is placed somewhere in the chest, the left ear is placed next to the mouth and the legs and arms have exchanged places.

"I-I did that?!" The puppeteer pointed at the 'doll'.

"You're the only puppeteer in this workshop and I found it on top of your desk." She said, putting down the 'doll' on Pein's table.

"How can you explain that?"

"I-I'm just spacing out sometimes, you know?" He tried to laugh it off but he stopped when Konan looked at him seriously.

"You're spacing out because…?"

"…stress."

"You're stressed because…?"

"…of schoolwork."

"and…?"

"That's all."

"Hmmm… Sasori… Have you ever fallen in love yet?" She suddenly asked.

The red head shook his head. "O-Of course not!"

"Oh, really? What type of girl do you want?" Konan grinned.

He bowed his head down.

"Do you like hot and sexy girls? Or normal ones? Do you prefer girls with big busts or flat-chested girls? Do you like girls who are naughty or cute?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"So that's it. You really are in love. Not with a girl… but a boy." The blue haired woman declared.

"What are you talking about? I-"

"So, who is it? That person must be working at the workshop, right? Hmmm… Let me see… Uhmmm…"

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Sasori protested.

"It can't be Hidan or Kakuzu… It can't be Itachi or Kisame… It's impossible if it's Zetsu… It can't be Pein because I'm going to kill you if you do… It's not Tobi… So, It must be Deidara, isn't it?"

The puppeteer turned pink. "No!"

"You know what? I suggest you give up on him. You'll never get a chance to even be his friend because of Tobi… If you understand what I mean…"

"No. You're wrong! I don-"

"I'm serious, Sasori. Forget about your feelings for him."

"I don't have feelings for him! And even if I do have feelings for him, I wouldn't force myself to be with him if I already know that he's committed to someone else!"

"That's what I thought… You may go now…"

The red head stood up from the chair. "I don't have feelings for him… I don't have feelings for him… I don't have feelings for him…" He kept telling himself before leaving the room.

"I don't have feelings for him… I don't have feelings for him… I don't have feelings for him… I don't have feelings for him…" He continued.

"I don't have –"

"Hi, Sasori-san!" The blonde suddenly popped out of nowhere.

The puppeteer's heart started beating so fast. "H-He-"

"What are you doing here,un?" Deidara smiled.

"I-I was just –"

"Are you alright,un? You're bright red!" The blonde put his hand on the red head's forehead.

"I-I'm fine!" He shook away the blonde's hand.

"O-oh, okay."

"Can you –"

"Sempai!" Someone called.

"That must be Tobi,un." The blonde said.

"Y-yeah…"

"Sempai!" The person called again.

"Bye!" The blonde waved goodbye.

"Yeah…"

Sasori stared at Tobi and Deidara melancholically.

"Hi, Sasori-san!" The masked teen greeted.

The red head waved at them and went inside his room.

* * *

When night came,

"Pein, I'm going home." Sasori said.

"Forget about him, Sasori." The pierced man said.

"You just don't listen, do you?"

"I'm saying this for your sake."

"How can you say that if I don't even have feelings for him?" He said, defensively.

"Are you saying that Konan is _wrong_?"

"Yes. Here, I fixed the doll…" The puppeteer gave Pein a small doll.

"She's not mistaken about you, Sasori…" He said before the red head even leave his room.

* * *

'Pein and Konan are right; maybe I really should just forget about him…' Sasori thought.

"But how can I forget about him so easily?!" He messed his messy ruby hair more.

"Why do I even love him?!" He screamed. But no one answered… His voice just echoed at his silent house.

"I don't even know when it started…" His voice slowly faded.

'W-why did you let me fall?'

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this crap. Here are some of my replies:**

***. = "Thank you:)"**

***deisori9fuzzyfur = "Thank you. and Happy New Year, too. Don't worry, they'll end up later."**

***Someone = "Wow. That was weird. I was surprise when you said that you'll hug me instead of killing me. When this is finished, I don't know what's going to happen next. I hope to write 'that' but I suck at 'that'. LOL. Happy New Year to you,too."**

**THE END.**


	14. The problem that can't be ignored

**I don't know it this would be my last update or not but I have LOADS AND LOADS TO DO. So please understand the situation, okay? I love you guys and I know that you people only love the story but not me but please feel sorry for the crazy girl whose been typing the story. Thank you very much:)**

**Oh and I suggest you read my story, 'Just missed the train.' I assure you that it's pretty good. And well, it has some kind of connection with my story, "love tree" and "remember me always." So please read it( well, if you don't want then don't read it... It depends on you.**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 13: "The problem that can't be ignored"_

...

..

.

On the next day, while on the rooftop of their university,

"We're on the same school?! And you're classmates with Tobi?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Y-yeah…" The red head covered his nose and mouth with his handkerchief.

He turned to his boyfriend, "Tobi, you never told me that!"

"I-I'm sorry, sempai. I-"

Deidara silenced the raven haired teen with his finger. "It's okay…" He slowly leaned in to kiss him but the red head stopped them. "It's a violation to kiss in public."

"There's no one in the rooftop but us,un! And besides, Tobi's father is the mayor!" The blonde cried.

"S-sorry… C-carry on…" The red head looked away; regretful of what he just did.

Tobi caressed the blonde's locks away from the blonde's face and kissed him.

And when they pulled away, Deidara asked, "Sasori-san, do you have a girlfriend,un?"

"No." He answered.

"Why,un? Your ruby locks are awesome! Your hazel eyes outstand! And plus, you're a great puppeteer!"

"Sempai, you're quite crossing the line there." The raven haired teen interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-san." The blonde bowed his head.

"Lunch is about to end. Eat your lunches already."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tobi asked as he feed the blonde a heart shaped riceball.

"I don't feel like eating today."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry." He answered briefly.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

The three of them were on their way home when the blonde suddenly brought up a topic,

"You should get a girlfriend,un." Deidara advised.

"Why should I get one?"

"Like Tobi told me, you always look depressed,un."

"I do?" The puppeteer looked at the masked teen, looking for an answer.

"Well, Yeah…"

The red head suddenly stopped. "My house it quite far. You can leave me from here."

"Bye, Sasori-san!" The lovers said in unison.

* * *

The next day,

"Uhh… Who's this?" Sasori whispered at the blonde.

"Oh. We almost forgot. Since you don't have a girlfriend, we –"

The red head stood up and whispered, "Excuse me," At a low voice.

Deidara smiled at the girl beside him and said, "Please excuse him. He isn't feeling good today."

"I'm alright." The girl said.

* * *

The puppeteer washed his face with pure clean water and stared at himself at the mirror. "What's wrong with you, Sasori?!" He screamed out loud.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Sasori-san…" A familiar person spoke.

His brown hazel eyes widened. He quickly turned to the door of the restroom.

"You're the one who's wrong, Sasori-san." The person said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" The red head took a step backward.

"Can't you see it? He doesn't belong to you…" The person took some steps and stopped right in front of Sasori.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The puppeteer's voice trembled.

"Deidara-sempai is mine, Sasori-san. Just accept the fact that he's not yours and he will never be…"

"What –"

"Don't try pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about! Pein told me everything!" Tobi held his neck tight and slammed the red head to the wall.

"Why are you people so stubborn?! I already told you that – " The raven haired teen tightened his grip on the puppeteer's neck before he could even finish.

"You can lie to everyone else but you can't lie to me, Sasori-san!" He yelled as he tightens the grip more.

The red head tried to breakthrough the other's tight grip; he never thought that Tobi would be that strong. "S-st-"

~RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG~

Tobi released Sasori's neck and put on his mask back. "Sempai must be waiting for me!" He cried, mockingly.

"If you mention this to anyone, I'm not sure what'll happen…" He said before leaving the restroom.

Sasori just stood there, dumfounded, like nothing happened. He didn't know what to do. He didn't get to defend himself… He did nothing but think the blonde.

* * *

The red had sat still on the floor. His other hand held his head and the other held a blade. "If I die, my soul will watch over you. So, please remember me always…" His hand wouldn't stop shaking as he held the blade.

When he was about to slit himself, the answering machine suddenly beeped. "Tobi told me that you went home early because you weren't feeling well. Please do call when you're feeling better. Oh and in case you don't recognize my voice, it's Deidara." And after that, it beeped again.

Sasori smiled satirically, "I wouldn't feel better anymore, Deidara… Goodbye…"

The answering machine beeped again, "Sasori, This is Konan. Are you alright? Please call." Then it beeped again. "Hey, that blondie called and told me that you headed straight to your house. Call me if you're fucking alright already." And it beeped again. "Deidara called and told me that you aren't feeling well. You can either call me or Kisame if you need help." It beeped again. "I know a doctor who can check you up at a cheap price. Call me if you need one." And the answering machine beeped again. "Sasori, take care of yourself. **You don't want to die, do you?**" And it beeped once again. "I'll visit you tomorrow if you still aren't feeling well. I have been informed by Konan and Deidara. So, take care." And for the last time, it beeped again.

He tossed the blade to nowhere. "Why? Why do you people care?! You're making thing more complicated to me!"

"How am I supposed to face you tomorrow?!"

* * *

The next day finally came,

"Sasori-san! What happened yesterday?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"I-I just… I'm stressed… That's all." He said, looking away.

"If that's the case then you should rest, Sasori-san!" Tobi cried.

"Y-yeah."

"So, are you okay now?" Deidara asked, his eyes glued at the red head.

"Y-yeah…"

"Anyway, sempai, let's get Sasori-san a snack." The raven haired teen suggested.

"We should!" Deidara stood up enthusiastically.

"Sempai… Help me stand up…!"

The blonde smiled at his boyfriend and helped him to stand up. "Thank you, sempai."

"I already told you! Stop calling me sempai! It makes me feel _old_,un!" The blonde complained.

"What am I supposed to call you then? Calling you 'sempai' is already a habit of mine…"

Deidara crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm so jealous of Hidan and Kakuzu… Even though they argue almost everyday, they still call each other a sweet nickname. Oh and Pein and Konan…"

"Isn't 'sempai' already cute? Aww… Please sempai?"

"We're supposed the get Sasori-san a snack, right?"

"Sempai…" The raven haired teen hugged his boyfriend.

"Let go of me!" Deidara struggled from his boyfriend's tight hug but he never got the chance to escape.

"I love you, sempai."

"Oh come on! We have to get Sasori-san a snack,un!" The blonde dragged Tobi downstairs, leaving the red head on the rooftop all by himself.

The puppeteer sighed. "There must be someone destined for me… Somewhere… I –"

"That's the spirit, Sasori-san!" The blonde said, bursting out of the door.

"Yeah! Maybe that _someone_ is just in our class, Sasori-san!" Tobi said, hugging the blonde's waist.

"Here's a box of pocky. That's the only thing we can buy for you,un." Deidara threw the box of pocky at Sasori.

"Thank you." He said, catching the box of pocky with just one hand. The red head opened the box of pocky, grabbed a stick and placed it between his lips.

"Do you want one, too?" He offered the lovers some but they refused.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"You're already asking us, you know?" The blonde chuckled. "What is it?"

"When is your engagement party?"

"It's going to be our engagement party after 2 and half weeks." Tobi said.

"Isn't that too long?"

"I agree with you, Sasori-san. It is _indeed __**too long**_."

"But sempai, we can't do anything about it!" The raven haired teen cried.

Deidara hugged his boyfriend stiffly. "You know that I love you so much that I can wait that long,un!"

"S-semp-!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry,un!" The blonde released his boyfriend.

"Is that all you want to ask, Sasori-san?" The raven haired teen asked, miffed.

"Yeah…"

~RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG~

"There goes the bell… Let's go,un!" Deidara said, grinning.

* * *

**These are some replies to those people who leave a review:)**

***. = "Happy New Year to you,too. And Thank you."**

***black55widow = "I know. He's left to kill himself here but he didn't succeed."**

***deisori9fuzzyfur = "There. I updated. Happy now? Hahaha. Yes, he's so poor. And yes, konan is sharp!"**


	15. The flowers always wither

**So, I decided to make this story LONGER because I just got some PRIDE now to continue it. (But that doesn't mean that I'm going to update everyday! I'm not SUPER!) For those who cares, I got my report card lately and I got good grades. Hahaha:) I'm evil, So here's an update because I got good grades. Please don't get mad with the Dei and Tobi pairing... Just ignore those parts and scroll the scroll bar where Sasori and Dei are featured. Haha Whatever:P**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 14: "The flowers always wither"_

...

..

.

"Dei, what's wrong?" The blue haired woman asked her blonde friend.

"Tobi is late. He's supposed to be here,un!" Deidara explained.

"Speaking of Tobi, he just called. He told Pein that he's not going to make it today."

"Oh. Okay…" Disappointment mixed with the blonde's voice.

"Here, have some coffee." Konan gave her friend a cup of coffee and he accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, Konan…"

"You're welcome!" She stood up, waved goodbye and went inside her boyfriend's office.

"Tobi's not around, is he?"

Deidara turned to his side and there stood the red head.

"What does it look like,un?" The blonde said sarcastically.

"It's very stupid of me to actually ask that… How are you?" Sasori sat beside him.

The blonde took a sip and answered, "Disappointed."

"I can see that… Do you mind to go to my room for a while?"

"I don't mind…" He smiled at him.

* * *

"Wow. You're a busy man,un!" Deidara exclaimed in surprise.

"I am a busy man." The red head grinned.

Sasori sat on his favorite arm chair and drank his coffee. "What do you like to talk about,un?"

"Anything…"

"What do you mean by 'anything'?"

"Anything…" He repeated.

* * *

Later that night,

"Thanks for today,un!" The blonde waved goodbye as he went inside the taxi.

"It's okay! Don't mention it!" Sasori waved goodbye.

"What did you talk about?"

Deidara gasped. "H-how did you get here,un?!"

"I came to pick you up. I sent you a message, sempai… You must've been talking to him for so long that you actually forgot that you have a boyfriend…"

"Or are you the one who forgot he has a boyfriend? I have been waiting all day – " And before he could even continue, his boyfriend kissed him.

"I'm sorry, sempai. My father told me to assist him with his work at the town hall. I had no choice." He explained.

"You know that I'll understand if you'll call me,un."

"I didn't have time to call, sempai. He gave me loads of work."

"I'm sorry." The blonde kissed his cheek.

"Just the cheek, sempai? I missed you a –" This time, Deidara cut him off with a passionate kiss.

And when they pulled away, the raven haired teen quickly asked, "So what did you two talked about?"

"Nothing… Just how much I miss you."

"Oh really? What did you say?"

"I told him how much I miss you when you call me 'sempai'!" He flushed pink.

"Just that, _sempai_?" The raven haired teen teased.

"O-of course not!" Deidara blushed full red. "I missed the entire you! I miss you!"

The taxi driver cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but we're here."

"Y-yeah. I knew that,un." The blonde opened the door and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before shutting the door close.

* * *

The next day came quickly and…

When the blonde reached the workshop, he headed straight to his and Tobi's shared room. And when he opened the door, what surprised him was a bouquet of flowers and a card instead of his boyfriend.

"Great! He's not going today, too!" He shouted.

Deidara dropped his bag properly at his desk and tore the envelope of the card. He slowly removed the presentable card from the envelope; he read,

_** Sempai,**_

_**I'm sorry but father told me to assist him in his office again. Please forgive me. Here is a bouquet of flowers… I love you**_

_** -Tobi**_

"Flowers are art indeed… They'll wither soon so why not prove that it's really an art by making it go with a loud 'BANG!',un?" He held the bouquet of flowers with his hands. "But since you gave them to me, I'll just wait until it withers…"

The blonde smelled the flowers and discovered its great fragrance. "Mmm… It smells good,un!"

'I'm going to need a vase for this…'

* * *

"Excuse me, Konan-chan, but do you have a vase,un?" Deidara knocked at the blue haired woman's door.

"Come in, Dei." She said behind the door.

He slowly turned the knob and came in. "Hi!" He greeted.

"The thing is, I don't' have a vase but… I think you can find one at the old storage room."

"Oh. But where is that,un?" The blonde asked, clueless.

"When you exit my room, go right then there it is; the blue door." She smiled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Deidara slowly closed Konan's door properly after he got outside. He went to the right, just like he's been told and saw the said blue door. He smiled at himself in delight.

The blonde opened the door and went in. The room was dark and dusty that anyone who goes in there is just going to see a room full of dust. He turned on the switch and the room became less dark.

"Oh Great,un! Now, how am I -?!" He noticed a picture frame lying on the ground. The blonde picked it up and wiped the dust off.

"I think I remember this picture,un!" He exclaimed. "Wait! That's me and Tobi! We still look younger here! And…! And…! Who's this…?"

"Hmm…" Deidara scanned the picture thoroughly.

Until, a certain red head popped in his mind. "Ah! Sasori-san!"

"You called for me?"

The blonde turned around and saw that certain red head standing by the porch.

"N-no,un. I was just… just looking for a vase,un."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"It's okay. I can do it myself,un." The blonde said, turning over the white cloths.

"Come on. Let me help you. I heard he wasn't around again today, too."

"Yeah. It can of sucks but he gave me flowers."

"Flowers? You like flowers?" Sasori asked.

"A little bit… They're Art,un."

"Art? You call those 'Art'?"

"Yes,un. Aha! There it is!" The blonde pointed at the lavender vase on the ground.

"Do you want me to carry it to your room?" The red head offered his help.

"It's not that heavy,un. I can carry it myself." He wiped the dirty vase with the white cloth and carried it.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde just nodded and left the room. The puppeteer just followed behind him to his room.

When they reached Deidara and Tobi's shared room, Deidara settled the vase on top of his desk. He unwrapped the flowers from being bound together and put them on his desk.

"Please hold on for a moment." He said, carrying the vase again.

He went to the rest room. The blonde opened the sink and washed the lavender vase; it sparkled like a glittering figurine from the museum. In that moment, he wondered, 'Why did Pein hid such a thing in the old storage room?'

As soon as he finished, he went back to their room. Sasori stood in front of his desk, admiring some pictures from the wall. The blonde smiled and asked him, "Did our pictures interest you,un?"

"Yeah, it did." The puppeteer said, his eyes still locked at he pictures.

And again, the blonde settled the vase at his desk. He finally put the flowers inside the vase and arranged them properly.

"What do you think,un?" He asked, presenting the vase and the flowers to his friend.

"It's great. But do you seriously think those things are 'Art'?" The red head asked, not satisfied with the blonde's previous answer.

"Of course,un. Although I know that they'll wither soon, I, at first, wanted to make it go 'BOOM!' But Tobi gave them to me… So I think I'll just watch it wither."

"Okay…"

Deidara sat on his chair and pulled a chair for the red head. "So tell me,un, how many girlfriends did you have?"

Sasori was silent for a moment but answered, "One. Only one."

The blonde's blue eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Her parents didn't want our relationship. As simple as that."

"Do you love her,un?"

"Well, I loved her before. But today, it seemed to have been blown away by the wind."

"Aww… You poor thing. Oh wait! Do you have someone else in your mind?"

The red head looked away. "None."

"Why,un? There are lots of other girls out there. They might be looking for you, too."

"Then let them fine me. But, I tell you, I wouldn't _love_ again."

"Why?" Deidara asked in a whisper.

"Twice broken is enough for me. So, I don't want to get a broken heart thrice."

"Twice?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Did I say twice? I meant once." The puppeteer bit his lip.

"Oh Okay. But are you sure? Love is a nice emotion,un."

The red head remained silent.

"Anyway, I –"

~Ring, Ring~

"Excuse me for a minute." The blonde stood up from his seat and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

Sasori sat still on the chair and heard the blonde saying: "Tobi!", "Oh!", "It's okay.", "Not yet,un.", "Is that so?", "Ah.", "Take care, okay?", "I love you…", and lastly, "Goodbye." And after that, he hung up.

"Is that Tobi?" Sasori asked like he never heard him say the other's name.

Deidara sat back at his chair and sighed. "Yeah… He just asked if I received the flowers and if I already ate something.

"Ah. What else did he say?"

"He said that he loves me." The blonde smiled at himself.

"I see. Uhmm… Do you mind if – never mind…"

"What is it,un? Come on, you can ask me a favor."

"N-never mind what I said, okay?"

Deidara pouted. "Come on,un…!"

"I said, it's nothing." He looked away.

"Please,un…!" The blonde pleaded.

"Why don't you remember me?!" Sasori suddenly shouted.

"Remember… you…?"

"I'm sorry… Please excuse me." He stood up from his seat and left the room.

"Wait,un! Sasori-san! I'm sorry!" The blonde cried.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! And please do continue reading it until the very end. Here's some replies to those who review:**

***Sasunaru4ever = "Yeah... Everyone should love SasoDei."**

***. = "Yes. He is poor. But he'll pass through this hardships later...or soon?"**

***black55widow = "I don't know if he's crazy but, in the anime and manga, he seems to be like that. You know? Acting all goofy and clumsy at first but then reveals himself as Madara" (If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I'm just explaining!)**

***Tobifan66 = "No! You shouldn't hate him. Afterall, your username says that you're a fan of him. Me? A great writer? I don't really know how to respond to that but, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hmmm... spontaneous? Maybe...:)"**


	16. The wrong move never succeeds

**Okay, this is a fast update because... I got a new haircut yesterday. Not like anyone cares but, I just want to say that the reason I updated was because I got a new haircut and that I got excited. Haha.**

**So, I know that this chapter is shorter than the last one but, It's worth a chapter. I REALLY REALLY LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 16 so, you better wait until I update next time. You're all going to get your SasoDei... yeah, sooner or later.... Mwahaha. I'm evil:)**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 15: "The wrong move never succeeds"_

...

..

.

After two days without this boyfriend, Deidara went to school excitedly and nervously at the same time. He remembered what happened yesterday… his red haired friend walked out while they were still talking. It is quite a mystery to him and he's eager to know what his friend's problem is.

"Hi there, handsome." He greeted his boyfriend.

"How did you know that I'm handsome if you can't even see my face?" The masked teen asked.

"I would've been more happy if you greeted me back,un." The blonde crossed his arms.

"You know that I was kidding, sempai!" He cried.

"I'm kidding, too,un!" Deidara hugged his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't around yesterday or last Saturday. My father wants me to help him with a lot of things. So, I'll just make it up for you." The raven haired teen explained nervously.

"It's okay,un. And by the way, I love those flowers you sent me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I even put them in a vase,un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"That's great, sempai!"

"I'll show it to you after school. By the way, do you know what Sasori-san's problem is?"

The raven haired teen frowned behind his mask. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because… He sort of… He ran off while we were still talking yesterday,un."

"What were you talking about?"

"He was saying something about some kind of favor or something – "

"Why don't we ask him? He's right there." Tobi pointed at the approaching red head.

"Yes, we should." The blonde nodded in agreement.

They ran off to the puppeteer's direction and stopped when they saw him with such eyes.

"G-good morning, S-sasori-san!" They greeted in unison.

"Good morning." The red head groaned.

"What happened to you,un? You look like you didn't have any sleep."

"I didn't." He said in a low and tired voice.

"Why?" The raven haired teen asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Are you – "

~RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG~

"I'm going to my class now." Sasori said.

"Wait, Sasori-san! Can you come with me? Let's accompany Deidara-sempai to his class!"

The blonde flushed light pink. "I-it's not necessary to accompany me to class,un."

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Tobi dragged both his boyfriend and his friend to the halls.

* * *

"Bye, Sempai!" The raven haired teen waved goodbye.

"Yeah… Bye,un!"

Tobi started walking; Sasori, behind him. "So, Sasori-san, how's everything going?"

"What do you mean?" The red head's brows furrowed.

"Deidara-sempai worries about you a lot, you know? So, stop worrying him before I do something about it."

"Why am I even letting you to manipulate me?! You're not the bo-"

"You don't want me to ruin your life, do you? I can destroy you any second." He stopped walking.

The red head stopped as well. "You can't destroy me!"

"Do you want me to start with your scholarship or your house and properties? Or maybe you want me to destroy everything before you even get to class… So which is it?" The raven haired teen asked, grinning behind his mask.

"No…! You can't do that! I-I'll study hard and –"

"See? That just proves that I'm powerful enough to destroy you any second, Sasori-san."

"Damn it! What do you want from me?!" He shouted.

"Don't you want to lower your voice a little? Our fellow schoolmates might hear you…"

"Answer me!"

The raven haired teen smirked behind his orange mask. "That's an easy question, I want you to disappear."

"You can't make me disappear!"

"I was just kidding! All I ever wanted for you to do is to stay away from Deidara-sempai. As simple as that… And if ever you don't do that, I'll really erase you."

"I can't do that." He said, staring at Tobi's mask's eyehole seriously.

"And why not?" The raven haired teen stared back.

"He'll never be at peace as long as he's with you."

"So, you want him to die?" He taunted.

"That's not what I meant!"

"You sound like you want to murder him…" He said, continuing to taunt Sasori.

"Why would I want to murder him?!"

"I don't know… Maybe because you want his soul for your own?"

Brown hazel eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

"How can you say that you want him to be in peace if you're just going to keep him to yourself?"

The red head grabbed Tobi's collar. "How dare you?! How dare you accuse me of false charges?!"

"But isn't it true, Sasori-san?" He grinned.

"Damn you, you coward!" Sasori pushed him hard to the wall.

"Oh… So, I'm a coward now?"

Rage filled the puppeteer's hazel eyes. "I don't even know why he fell in love with a…! With a…! With a coward bastard!" He shouted.

A door shot open and an angry professor came out. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Slowly, the puppeteer's hands left the other's collar.

"Well?!" The professor said, crossing his arms.

"Sasori-san was about to hit me for no good reason, Sir! We were just talking about our lesson and he suddenly grabbed my collar!" The masked teen cried over to the professor.

"Sir, that's not true! He –"

"Then what is the truth? Your voices are heard all the wall to the ground floor!" Another professor came behind the red head.

He turned to his back and there the other professor stood, looking so pissed.

"W-we were talking about –"

"He's planning to kill Deidara-sempai!" The raven haired teen hid behind the professor.

"What?! Is this true?!" The professor asked.

"No, Sir! How can the most outstanding student in Arts kill a schoolmate?"

Yeah… He has a point but we just saw you grabbing his collar." The other professor said.

"I was just reorganizing his messy collar, Sir."

"Reorganizing his collar?!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Then what about the shouting?!" The professor asked again.

"It wasn't us! I swear!" Sasori insisted.

"Then who was it?" The other said.

"They're upstairs." The red head lied.

But, coincidentally, they heard shouting upstairs, "- shut up!"

Sasori sighed in relief. "See?"

"It seems that you're right…" The professor said.

"We're going to check them. Go back to your classes." The other professor said.

"Yes, Sir." The puppeteer said.

The professors walked away to the stairs, leaving Sasori and Tobi in the halls. "Well, that was a nice one… Reorganizing my collar, huh?" The masked teen laughed.

"I can't understand you at all…"

"I'll let you slip for this time. But next time, you'll see how things work with me…"

"Like I'll lose to coward…"

"He's mine, Sasori-san."

"He'll be mine…" He said, assuring and promising.

"It's on." The raven haired teen declared a _war._

* * *

**Reviews to some people who reviewed to the last chapter: (Btw, thanks for reading this chapter!)**

***black55widow = "Yeah... He's a psycho. Hahaha. Just kidding. He's just that... plastic."**

***XxX-deviousXdevil-XxX = "Thank you very much:) Oh no, dear. I wouldn't make Deidara and Tobi do it. I don't support that pairing. So, no, there wouldn't be anything:) Yes, SASODEI is INDEED a HOTTER pairing."**

***Tobifan66 = "Oh. So you hate Uchihas now? Okay. I understand:) Uhmmmm... you'll get your answers later ... Ehehehe... Sorry"**

***deisori9fuzzyfur = "Thank you very much! Oh, I can't call you. But, I'm giving you permission to make my school go BOOM. About Tobi, He's just crazy, okay? Oh and yeah, he's fighting over Deidara... right about... in this chapter:)"**


	17. The lonely prince starts to move

**Like I said, I'm sorry. I've said that a million times already, I really really sorry for not updating like I always used to. There's this... Something came up. It's freaking me out and I have to sneak always just to type this. I'm really really sorry. If you know what I mean... So, same thing as always, I won't update like I've always used to. But I will try my best to update. **

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**chapter 16: "The lonely prince starts to move"**_

_..._

_.._

_._

When recess came,

The blonde sighed. "Thank God that was over! I almost had a headache!" He said, totally exhausted from the first two subjects.

"That's okay, sempai..." His boyfriend comforted him.

"Do you want me to tutor you?" The red head offered him his help, or rather, he interrupted the raven haired teen.

"No,un. I'm okay…"

"Sempai… Did you miss me…?" Tobi purred.

The blonde flushed bright pink. "We've only been separated for a few hours – "

Tobi pressed his lips on his boyfriend's. Slowly, the kiss became passionate. He asked for entrance and the blonde approved of him. But, Sasori stopped them. "Please don't forget about me. I'm not going to sit here and watch you two make out until Recess ends."

The raven haired Uchiha smirked. "Do you want us to find you a girlfriend, Sasori-san?"

"Thanks but no thanks." The red head said, looking at the flushed blonde.

"Why not, Sasori-san?" He asked, abviously teasing him.

"Because... Girls are such nuisance to human beings."

"How about a boyfriend?" The masked teen continued to tease.

"No." The red head said briefly.

Deidara pulled the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. "What is it, sempai?"

The blonde leaned to the raven haired teen's ear and whispered something.

"Oh. Why don't you ask him, sempai?" Tobi said.

He nodded and turned to the red head. "Did you ever had a failing grade?" Deidara asked, changing the topic.

"Never." The puppeeteer said with such pride.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I already told you, I'm the smartest in this university."

"It's okay, sempai. You should just respect his lies; because life hadn't been too easy for him." The raven haired teen murmured softly to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-san!" Deidara apologized politely.

"What are you saying sorry for?" The red head asked, raising a brow.

"N-nothing,un."

Tobi looked at his watched. "Only 8 more seconds before the bell rings... 6...5...4...3...2...1..."

~!~

"Love you...!" The blonde planted a kiss on the raven haired teen's lips and left.

"Hmmph! You didn't let us finish our lovely kiss!" He put on his mask.

"It's my job to stop it."

"You only have 9 days left before our engagement. Hurry up and stop it." Tobi challenged.

"I will." Sasori stomped his foot and went downstairs.

"That will never happen..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

After a few classes later, lunch came.

"Hey, Deidara!" The red head waved at the blonde as he went up the stairs.

"Hi, Sasori-san!" Deidara smiled as he stood at the end of the stairs.

And when the puppeteer reached the end, he looked around and never saw the presence of the blonde's boyfriend. So, he asked, "Where's Tobi?"

"I forgot to make our bento this morning. That's why he volunteered to fall in the line that never ends." He explained.

"Really?" Sasori laughed.

"Yeah..."

"Deidara, I want to ask you about something."

"Yes? What is it,un?"

"Look at me closely..." He pulled the blonde closer to him. "Do I look someone familiar?"

Deidara flushed light pink. "N-no,un." He looked away, hiding his blush behind his bangs.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked, staring at those blue orbs.

"Y-yes,un."

Sasori was silent for a moment. "If that's the case, then, will you promise to remember me always?"

"Are you going somewhere,un?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"No. I've just thought that you might forget about me when you get engaged with Tobi..."

"Aww... Of course I'll remember you always!"

"Really? Now... Can I ask you one last thing?" The red head said, holding Deidara's shoulders with both of his hands.

"Anything for my friend,un!"

The puppeteer bit his lip. "W-will you kiss me?"

Deidara's baby blue eyes widened. "W-what?"

"...I-I understand. I'm sorry for asking such a thing." His eyes dropped down at the floor.

"N-no! I was just shocked,un! If that's what makes you happy... Then..." The blonde closed his eyes.

Sasori's heart started beating so fast as he slowly lean closer to Deidara's face. His eye lids drifted on their own. 'It's worth a try... I hope this will trigger him to remember me...'

His lips landed on the other's lips. But that's just all to it. It's a simple kiss. No returning of kisses. No tongue. No love. It's **JUST** a simple kiss.

He wished for it to last longer. He wantd to continue the kiss until love blooms from it. He wished to kiss those lips again... But... The blonde's lips slowly parted from his.

Hazel brown eyes met baby blue ones. The red head scanned it... and from there, he realized that he failed. Deidara's eyes were still the same eyes; the same eyes that sees him as Sasori-san and never Danna.

The puppeteer looked away. "I'm sorry if I asked for such a stupid request. I-"

"It's okay,un. It's just a kiss. Like what I said, If that's what makes you happy then I'll do it... But, it came with a condition."

"What condition?" He asked anxiously.

"It's not that I think that you actually like me but... please, don't ever interfere or come between with our relationship."

The red head gulped. "I-I won't."

Deidara smiled. "Okay!"

"Sempai! Sempai!" Tobi called enthusiastically from downstairs.

"There goes my lunch and my boyfriend!" The blonde hopped his way to the stairs.

"Hi, Sempai! Oh and hi, Sasori-san!" The Uchiha greeted happily.

The red head merely smiled at the raven haired teen and sat on the ground.

"What's your lunch, Sasori-san?" He asked, sitting at the ground after the blonde.

"I don't feel like eating."

"Again?" He said, raising a brow.

"Yeah. I ate a lot of breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

"Tobi... what is this...?" The blonde pointed disgustingly at the food.

"I'm so sorry! I got the wrong set!" The raven haired teen cried.

"Yeah... You better change it quickly." Sasori muttered.

Tobi glared at the red head but said, "Will you come with me, sempai?"

"S-sure,un."

The puppeteer frowned. "I'll share my lunch with you, Dei. Lunch is about to end."

"No, I'm okay,un." He smiled.

Tobi smirked for he knew he won this round. "Let's go, sempai!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and took a quick kiss on his cheek before they went downstairs.

"That bastard!" The red head growled. "I should've stopped him!"

He sighed in defeat. "Why didn't that kiss trigger him to remember me? It should've work!"

Sasori looked straight from his view. Immediately, a certain place caught his eye; the mountain top. He remembered how the blonde loved to go there. "So that's it! I must take him there before -"

"Take who to where,un?" The blonde suddenly appeared behind the red head.

The puppeteer softly gasped but said, "No one!"

"Sempai... Let's eat!" Tobi called.

Deidara turned around. "Yeah! Itadakimasu!" He said as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"So, Sasori-san, would you like to go to a blind date?" The raven haired teen asked from nowhere.

"Actually, No. I don't have enough time for 'dates'."

"Oh, really? So, will you tell us about your first love?" He asked, grinning widely.

"First love?" Sasori tried to be as innocent as possible.

"Yeah. Sempai mentioned something like getting your heart broken."

The red head glanced at the eating blonde and turned back to Tobi. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" He asked like an ignorant and naughty child.

"Because lunch is about to be over soon." The puppeteer quickly answered.

The raven haired teen acted like he ignored Sasori but as part of this, he cried out, "Itadakimasu!" and started eating his lunch.

'I'm going to make you remember me, Dei. Just wait...'

* * *

**I believe, I'll just be replying to your messages later.**


	18. The painting that he kept

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if this chapter is as long as the previous chapters. But I tried my best. Feel free to curse me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**Chapter 17: "The painting that he kept"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_The blonde stood in front of the side of his bed. "I wish I could love you, feel your beautiful hair in my fingers, and kiss your soft lips... Beautiful? Soft? How did I know that he's beautiful?" He whispered. He bent down and stared at the sleeping red head. "What does it feel like to love...? Does it hurt? What does getting hurt feel like...? I'm pretty sure your love doesn't hurt, right? ...How did I know that?"_

_"When... If ever I become human again, I want us to be friends, okay? I can go to your school and I'll be working with you at the workshop with your friends!" The smile disappeared in his face._

_"I wish I can stay with you... I feel like I'll be gone soon... But... How did I know that?"_

_"Deidara!" The red head said in his dreams._

_"What, un? Oh shit!" He quickly disappeared into thin air._

_"Deidara!" Sasori cried. "Don't go..."_

_The red head gasped. He looked around and sighed. It's 3 'o clock in the morning. "Damn it! Why the hell are you in my dreams?" He said to himself. His eye lids closed on their own, he went back to his sleep._

_"Do you really hate me,un?" The blonde whispered as he reappeared next to the door._

* * *

"So, how was school today,un?" Deidara asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing really. More work to do... Can you help me out, sempai?" The masked teen said sweetly.

The blonde blushed. "What are you talking about? Let's get going now,un." He pulled his boyfriend's hand.

"Sasori-san, you're coming home with us, right?" Tobi asked the red head behind them.

He looked away. "I have a lot of things to do. Maybe not today..."

"That's alright. Tobi and I are going to do something today anyway." The blonde said, still holding his boyfriend's hand.

"See you tomorrow..." Sasori said in glum.

"See you tomorrow, Sasori-san!" Deidara and Tobi said in unison. They left the red head standing in front of the university's entrance.

"You're so blind, stupid brat. Tsk." He told himself.

* * *

"Konan-chan let me borrow her keys,un." The blonde smiled.

Deidara turned the keys and opened the main door. "I never really go to the workshop on weekdays." He said.

"Me too..." Tobi said. "Pein-sama never lets us."

"Yeah." Deidara opened the door to their room. He turned on the lights, and sat on the table next to the flower vase. "So, what do you think,un?" He flushed pink.

"It looks beautiful, Sempai! Where did you get the vase? It fits the flowers I gave you." He stood in front of the vase.

"I found it in the storage closet! It was old and dusty but when I cleaned it, it looks absolutely beautiful!" The blonde grinned.

"Really?" Tobi wrapped his arms on Deidara's waist.

"Yeah..." He whispered, his cheeks flushing red.

The raven haired teen leaned forward. "I have to tell you something,un. C-can you remove you mask, please?"

Tobi did what he was asked to do and removed his mask. "What do you want to tell me, sempai?"

"S-Sasori-san asked me a favor."

He frowned. "What favor?" His voice was getting angry.

When Deidara noticed his expression changed, "Well, you know... A simple favor,un." He said instead.

"What kind of favor?" Tobi asked again, his anger rising.

Deidara bit his lip. "He asked for a kiss,un!" He accidentally spilled it.

The raven haired teen's eyes widened. "Why did you kiss him?"

"He was lonely,un. I mean, he must be missing his first lover, and maybe today was their anniversary and he was looking for someone to save him from depression." His voice shivered.

"..."

"I'm sorry,un. But I made him swear to never ever come between us. It was just a kiss; it doesn't mean anything at all! I promise!" The blonde took his boyfriend's hand and pressed it to his chest. "Do you feel that? That's my heart, beating for you... and only you,un."

Tobi kissed the blonde, and Deidara kissed him back. "I love you, Deidara-sempai. I want you to know that always."

"I know that,un." He kissed him again. When their kiss was almost passionate, Deidara's phone started ringing. He ignored it and wrapped his arms behind Tobi's neck. But his phone won't stop ringing. He pulled away and grabbed his phone. "I'm sorry. I have to answer this..."

"Who is it?" The raven haired teen asked.

"I-It's Sasori-san..." Deidara whispered.

"Just answer it, Sempai." He said, turning his back.

"Before I answer this, I want you to know that I love you, Tobi." He went outside their room and answered the phone, "Hello,un?"

"Deidara. Where are you right now?" The red head asked on the other line.

"I'm at the workshop with Tobi. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. So, how are you?"

"I'm alright,un. Erm... Do you need to tell me something 'cause Tobi and I have to do something?" Deidara said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah... Do you still have time tonight?"

"I'm not sure. If you want to tell me something, just tell me now." He said hurriedly.

"If you're not free tonight, how about tomorrow night?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know,un. Sasori-san, I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Deidara shoved his phone in his pocket and went back inside their room. "I'm back,un." He smiled at the masked teen.

"Sempai... You look amazing." Tobi scanned the blonde.

"Stop it,un." Deidara turned pink. But, he noticed something. "Hey! Why are you wearing your mask again?"

"About that... I have to go. My father just called. He needs me." He grabbed his things, walked, and stood in front of the blonde, caressing the side of his face. "What did Sasori-san told you?"

"He was just asking if we're going to eat lunch at the rooftop tomorrow,un." The blonde held his boyfriend's hand. "Please don't go." He begged.

"I'm sorry, sempai. I have to leave. I'm really really sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise." He pulled up his mask and gave Deidara a quick peck on his lips.

"I love you... I hope you keep that in your mind,un."

He pulled his mask down again. "I will. I love you, too, sempai. My chauffeur is going to pick you up in about 10 minutes. Be careful, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Bye." And by that, Tobi left.

Deidara sighed. 'If he didn't call, Tobi and I would still be kissing right now. Damn it...' He cursed in his mind.

He grabbed his things, turned off the lights and locked the door. Deidara walked in silence in the dark hallway. Until he heard something creaked. He turned around and he saw nothing. He continued to walk but he heard the creaking sound once again. "Tobi? Is that you?" He asked, his voice shivering. Again, it was silent. Deidara started to walk again, and again, he heard the creaking noise. The blonde noticed that Sasori's room was just on his left. He looked for the key to the red head's room and opened the door. He went inside and made a loud sigh.

"Why the hell did I come in here?" He asked himself. "Tsk." He remembered what happened during their lunch break. Deidara slapped himself in his cheek. "Damn it. Why the hell did you kiss him? You're going to ruin your relationship with Tobi!" He screamed.

The door inside Sasori's room creaked open, making the blonde jump in surprise. "Shit!"

He slapped himself for the last time and carefully, he made little steps towards the door. Deidara used his finger to push the door knob; therefore, opening the door.

His eyes widened in surprise. How can Sasori keep such a beautiful painting in his room and never showed it to his friends? Why did he choose to keep it in this dusty room when it can be displayed at a gallery?

"Th-this is amazing... How can he keep such a-" He stopped; he scanned the picture carefully. "I-I know this place,un."

* * *

_"Danna! Danna!" The blonde cried._

_"What do you want now, brat?" Sasori snarled at the ghost._

_"Danna, Can I ask you a favor,un?"_

_"First, you want me to find information about you and then you still want to ask a favor? How are you going to repay me? What if you don't get -"_

_"I'm sorry,un. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. I don't even know if I can be human again or-" He stopped, "- I'll just leave you alone..."_

_"Damn it, brat. What do you want?" The puppeteer asked, forgetting what he just said._

_"I just told you, I'll leave you alone now." Deidara said in a depressed tone._

_"Goddammit, brat! Just say it!" Sasori shouted._

_The room fell silent for a minute. "I- I- I don't want to bother you anymore,un. I'm going to leave you alone. You can have fun with your life when I'm gone! So just-"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you that I am helping you and no one else can ever help you?"_

_"I just want peace,un! I want to go to heaven or wherever souls go to!" He shouted back._

_The red head turned away. "So you've lost all your hopes now, huh? Didn't I tell you that I'm going to help you?"_

_"I want to leave... I just don't like seeing you like that. Before you met me, you were happy. You were smiling in that picture." The blonde whispered._

_"What picture?" The puppeteer asked, a little anxious._

_"When you were at school, I went inside your room. I know I'm -"_

_"You went inside my room? Didn't I tell you to never come in there?" His voice was full anger, making him shout louder._

_"... I know I'm not allowed to go in there,un. But I saw your picture with your parents. You were smiling like there's no tomorrow." The blonde continued._

_"What else did you f****** see in there?" Sasori shouted, his anger mixing with anxiety._

_"Nothing else. I promise. I told myself to never come back there again,un." Deidara said, turning around to escape this argument but he knew that he can't._

_"Don't you dare turn your back on me, stupid brat! How many times did you come in there?" Sasori turned his hands into ball of fists._

_"I'm going now... See you later, Danna..."_

_"Dammit, brat! What the hell do you want from me?"_

_"I wish you have all the silence you want,un." After that, the blonde disappeared. He left the red head standing there like a total idiot._

_"Goddammit!" He screamed. "F***ed up life this is!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Huh! So you came back, brat." The red head said, noticing the presence of the blonde ghost by the door._

_Deidara stayed silent, he stared at the working puppeteer._

_Sasori glanced at the blonde, then turned away. "What do you really want, brat?"_

_"I came back here because I don't want you to expect me to come back,un." He said, almost whispering._

_The red head stopped what he was doing. He turned his chair around, looked at the blonde. "You know that I'm the only one who can help you, brat."_

_"Please do realise what I want to happen, Danna. I want you to have all the peace and serenity that you want. I'm giving you everything that I can give. And like what you've said, I don't even know how I'll repay your kindness,un."_

_Sasori fell silent for a moment. "You don't have to pay me anything, Deidara." He finally said._

_Deidara's opaque eyes widened. "Wh-what are you trying to say, Danna? And... And... You called me Deidara..."_

_"That's your name... Deidara." The red head smiled for a second but lost it._

_"Y-you just smiled,un!" The blonde cried, happily._

_"No, I didn't!" He denied, realising that he did smile._

_"Yes, you did!" Deidara said._

_Sasori changed the topic. "Tsk. So, what was that favor you were going to ask me?"_

_"Oh! It was nothing. I was just -"_

_"What is it, Deidara?" When the blonde heard his name called once again, he smiled._

_"I wanna show you something, Danna..."_

_"I'm still doing somethi- Okay. Where are we going?" The red head stood up from his seat, and walked towards the blonde._

_"You'll see,un..."_

* * *

"This place is precious to me... How did he...? Why...?" Deidara touched the painting, feeling the dried paint in his fingers. His eyes were full of confusion.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEPPP, BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!_

"That must be Tobi's chauffeur. Why is it early?" He looked down at his watch. "It's still early..."

He took a fast glance at the painting, closed the door, grabbed his things, and went outside Sasori's room. He locked the door. Deidara sighed. "If he finds out that I went inside, he'll hate me. Tsk." He told himself before running towards the main entrance.

He locked the main entrance. The blonde quickly saw his boyfriend's chaffeur. "Good evening, Deidara-sama."

Deidara smiled at him but went inside the car. Tobi's chauffeur closed the door and went to his seat and started driving. "Thank you very much for picking me up,un. Can you bring me to Konan-chan's house? I need to return her keys."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I was ordered to take you home." Tobi's chauffeur said.

"Please,un! I'll just tell Tobi that I went to Konan-chan's house before I go home." He begged.

"Alright." The chaffeur groaned. "Just promise me that you'll go home straightaway. Please take the bus not the taxi."

"Yes. I will. Thanks."

Deidara stood in front of his friend's house. He looked through the window and saw his friend laughing with her boyfriend, Pein. The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry, Konan-chan. I can't tell you anything yet,un." He whispered. Deidara turned his hands into ball of fists. 'I'm really really sorry...'

_

* * *

_

_"What the hell is this place, brat?" Sasori asked, his other brow raised._

_"Please don't call me a brat,un. I'm not a brat." The ghost said, stopping._

_"Tsk. So what is this place? I've never been here before." The red head admitted, sitting down on the grass._

_"I don't know,un. Somehow I feel attached to this place like that rooftop."_

_"Why'd you bring me here?"_

_"What does it feel like to sit in the grass? Do you feel the wind in your skin? Is it cold?" Deidara asked, looking up into the sky._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Sasori repeated his question._

_The blonde was silent for a moment. "I wanna remember this place,un. Can you paint it for me?"_

_"If I have time."_

_"Thank you very much,un." The blonde smiled. "Thank you very much."_

* * *

*knock, knock*

Deidara stood in front of the door. His hand very cold and it was shaking anxiously. 'I don't know what I'm doing here.' He thought.

The door opened, revealing Sasori. "Deidara! What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, you were asking if I'm free tonight. And I think I am. So... Can I come in,un?" The blonde said, his hands still shaking.

The red head opened the door thoroughly for the blonde to come in. "Sure, Come in."

Deidara stepped inside and waited until Sasori finished shutting the door close. "So,un... What do you want to tell me?" He asked, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Did you eat dinner already? If you want -"

"No, it's alright, Sasori-san."

"Okay. If you want, you can just sit here." The puppeteer pulled a chair and gestured the blonde to sit down. Deidara sat down on the chair and looked at the red head.

Sasori pulled another chair for him to sit. He sat down and cleared his throat. "How are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm alright,un. You're making me nervous. Erm. Can you tell me what you want to tell me now?"

"Are you in hurry?" The red head asked.

"N-no,un. I'm just..." He stopped and looked down at the floor, his hands shaking on his lap.

Sasori glanced at the blonde's hands. "Are you alright? You're shaking, Deidara."

"I'm alright. Just nervous."

"Why? You don't have to be nervous when I'm around. I'm not going to do anything harmful to you." He assured him. Sasori stared at Deidara worriedly.

"I-it's not that,un. I don't know why I even came here in the first place." The blonde said honestly.

The red head stood up from his seat and went to get a glass of water. He came back after a few seconds and gave it Deidara. He drank the water and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasori-san. I don't really understand why I'm in here in the first place."

Sasori pulled the blonde for a hug. "It's going to be alright, Deidara." Baby blue eyes were wide open. The blonde flushed pink. "Y-yeah,un." His ears were pressed against the red head's chest.

Deidara tried to escape the puppeteer's grasp but he learned that he can't. "S-sasori-san, you can let go of me now." He whispered.

The red head released him. He realised that what he just did wasn't appropriate. "I'm sorry. I just don't -"

Deidara stood up from his seat. His body acted on its own; he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Sasori's lips. It was a brief kiss, to him; it doesn't mean anything at all. "Huh. I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with our kiss earlier. So, please, stop all this non-sense,un. Just stop interfering." He said, looking away.

"I'm leaving,un. Sorry for the intrusion. Oh and don't tell Tobi about this... He's going to fucking kill me if he finds out. I don't want to ruin what we already have." And after that, he left immediately, shutting the door close behind him.

Sasori just stood there, dumbfounded. "What the hell was that?" He groaned, blushing different shades of red. "What the hell did just happen...?"


	19. The event we never expected

**I've got two new chapters for you guys! It's Christmas so… This is the first one. Hope you'll like it! Oh and Please review, it will mean a lot to me! Thanks :) Love you guys!**

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**Chapter 18: "The event we never expected"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

The next day came,

'Shit! Why do I have to stay? If I don't go upstairs, Deidara and that bastard - Damn it! I don't even want to think about it!' Sasori thought. He ran his fingers in his red locks, messing it even more.

His teacher asked him to stay at their classroom to guide some of the students who were getting their work wrong. He told the teacher that he has loads to do but his teacher insisted. Sasori didn't have a choice; he has to do it.

"Akasuna-san!" One of his classmates called. The red head stood up from his seat and went over to his classmate. He just stood next to the student's desk and waited for him to speak. "E-ermm. Can I see what you did? I just want to-" Sasori went back to his desk and grabbed his work. He gave it to the student. "Wow, Akasuna-san! This looks fantastic! Where is this place?" The student stared at Sasori's painting. "None of your business. Now, get back on doing yours. I -"

"I'm done, Akasuna-san. But it's not as good as yours." The student said, shoving his work as quickly as possible in his bag.

Sasori couldn't care less what his classmate painted; all he cares about now is Deidara. What could've he been doing right now?

* * *

_"Danna!" The blonde called out, smiling._

_"What do you want from me now, brat?" Sasori said, not even looking at him._

_Deidara pouted. "Come on,un! Tell me something about you! I wanna know what -"_

_"My life is none of your business, brat. Stop distracting me."_

_"Aww come on! All you do is seat there in front of your workbench and look at you, you're getting fat!" The blonde said._

_The puppeteer stood up from his seat. "I am not getting fat! I exercise every day, brat!" He shouted, punching his workbench hard._

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about you,un." His voice was softer, "I just wanted to know what type of women you like."_

_"Tsk. I don't have time for this." He said, sitting back down on his seat._

_The blonde moved closer to Sasori. "You can tell your story while working,un."_

_"Tsk. Fine. I don't like anyone. I hate every woman there is. Are you happy now?" The red head started doing his paperwork again._

_"So you're gay?" Deidara asked, sneaking behind the puppeteer._

_Sasori threw the pen and papers in front of him. "Dammit, brat! I'm not a gay! Just because I said I hate women doesn't mean I'm gay!" He shouted._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not going to bother you. I'm sorry..." Deidara's voice faded along with him._

* * *

_"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara called the red head._

_"What the hell do you want from me now? First, you appear and tell me I'm fat and gay and what next? 'Danna, you look stupid!' Blah Blah Blah!" The red head shouted in top of his lungs._

_The blonde was silent. "I didn't mean to say that,un." He whispered._

_"Didn't mean to say that? Goddammit! Stop messing with me already!"_

_"To be honest, Danna, I'm tired of this. I don't want to argue with you anymore! I already told you that I want to give you the freedom that you've had when you haven't met me yet and you told me, 'I'm the only one who can help you, brat. Blah blah blah.' And, 'Nobody else can help you, Blah blah blah.' But then you keep telling me to stop bothering you. What am I supposed to do then? Wait and wait and get shouted every single day? That's bullshit!" Deidara shouted back at him._

_Now, it's Sasori's turn to be silent. "Didn't I tell you already? I don't want you bothering me with my work."_

_"Bullshit,un! I'm bored! What do you expect me to do when you're the only person I could talk to? I'm lonely! I just want to go wherever souls go! And I've always told myself, 'Danna's really nice. Danna's going to help you.' But you know what,un? It's the damn opposite!"_

_"Don't you fucking raise your voice on me, brat! You're the one who wants my fucking help and you shout on me? How fucking rude can you get?"_

_"I don't want your damn help, Danna! I told you that for like the umpteenth time!"_

_"You know what? I'm out of here!" Sasori grabbed his mobile phone, opened the door and never looked back. He went outside and slammed the door behind him._

_"I'm tired... I want to just end this..." The blonde whimpered. He can feel tears running down on his cheeks when there was nothing coming out of his eyes. "Why? Why is this happening to me?"_

* * *

_Sasori sat on one of the bar stools. He gestured the bartender for a beer. The bartender gave him a confused look. "Minors aren't allowed in here, Kid."_

_"I'm not a minor, I'm eighteen." The red head handed him his Identity card._

_The bartender glanced at his Identity card. "Huh. You look young for an eighteen year old." He settled a mug of beer in front of the red head._

_Sasori sipped from the mug. "I'm only eighteen, not thirty."_

_"You have a point. Your girl and you had a fight?" The bartender asked._

_He sipped again. "Tsk."_

_"I knew it. You shouldn't argue with women."_

_"Why do you care? It's none of your business." He hissed. Sasori sipped more beer and finished the mug. The bartender gave him another mug immediately._

_"'Cause the moment I saw you, I knew that you've been in an argument. A tiresome one."_

_"Tsk. You don't understand at all." He sipped, smashing the mug on the counter._

_"You don't wanna lose your girl. No man does. The best thing to do is tell her the truth and apologise."_

_The red head gulped a large amount of beer and smashed the mug. "Tsk. You'll lose the woman when you tell her the truth. You can't just tell her the truth and everything is going to be okay again!" Sasori shouted._

"_Well, she deserves to know the truth, doesn't she? If you love her, you'll tell her what she deserves to know. Yes, you'll lose her but is she's really the one for you, she –"_

"_I don't want to lose her. I'm that selfish." He finished the mug. The bartender gave him a new mug. He sipped more beer._

"_She deserves to know the truth, kid. It may hurt both of you so badly but maybe someday you'll realise that it's a way of teaching you a lesson." The bartender said, staring at the red head._

"_I can't take anymore of this shit!" Sasori growled. This time he smashed his forehead to the counter. "Beer can't make it all go away! He- She's fucking with my life!" He shouted._

"_You'll be alright, kid. Just tell her the truth and trust me, she'll never forget everything about you."_

"_If she hears the truth, she'll force herself to forget me because of my fucking lie! Don't fucking feed me with bullshit!" He finished the mug. "I've had enough!"Sasori threw his money on the counter and left._

"_Next time you come back, tell me the rest of your story." The bartender said, picking up Sasori's money._

* * *

The school bell rang; alerting the students that break is over.

'Damn it! I didn't get a chance to even step outside this room!' Sasori thought angrily.

The masked teen went inside their classroom. The red head approached him and grabbed his collar.

"I didn't see you today, Sasori-san. Where were you?" Tobi grinned behind his mask.

"Damn it! What did you do today?" The red head growled.

"Nothing, really. Same as usual. Deidara-sempai wasn't there. So, I just laid there and –"

Sasori tightened his grip on the masked teen's collar. "Don't mess with me! What –" He was cut off when he saw the teacher coming in. He released Tobi's collar and went to his seat. 'Damn bastard!' He thought.

* * *

When the lunch break came, Sasori hurriedly ran towards the halls to the rooftop.

"What the hell?" He stopped when a lot of students were blocking his way. "Why are you all in here?" He asked the students in front of him.

"We've been invited to the party upstairs, in the rooftop, Akasuna-san." A student told him.

"What party?" He asked, still confused.

"Uchiha-san threw Deidara-san a party and we're invited!" Another student said enthusiastically.

"Can you let me through?" Sasori asked hastily.

"Sure." The other students gave way for him. He quickly ran upstairs. His eyes widened in shock.

There were balloons everywhere and a table of sorts of foods. But the thing that made him more surprised and angrier was the huge banner that says 'Will you marry me, Deidara?'

He stormed his way to the masked teen but his angry expression faded away when he saw the blonde. "Hi, Sasori-san!" Deidara and Tobi greeted in unison.

Before the red head could even greet back, the blonde exclaimed, "I'm engaged,un!" He held his left hand in front of Sasori. "It's so gorgeous! The stone is just simply…" He sighed. "…beautiful."

"Y-yeah…" Sasori stuttered. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." The couple said together.

"Can I talk to Tobi, alone?" The red head asked. Deidara gave him a confused look before saying, "Sure,un." The blonde walked away and talked to some other student.

"I thought you told me that you're going to propose to him after eight days?" Sasori asked with gritted teeth.

"Do you actually believe that love will wait that long? I should've proposed to him months ago but then _that_ happened. I'm really sorry, Sasori-san." The masked ten said, irritating him more.

"Damn you, bastard!" He said angrily. Sasori went over to where Deidara was. The blonde was talking to one of his classmates.

"Hi, sempai!" Tobi greeted behind the red head.

Deidara quickly hugged the masked teen, leaving his classmate dumbfounded. "Where have you been,un? I missed you!" He cried.

"Sasori-san was just asking about the engagement party tonight, sempai." Tobi said, running his gloved fingers through the blonde's locks.

"Stop calling me that!" Deidara complained.

"I can't help it! Stop saying 'un'."

The blonde was silent for a second. "Never mind." He groaned.

Sasori looked away. 'Can't he remember what happened last night?' He thought.

"Sasori-san! Hey, Sasori-san!" Deidara poked the red head's shoulder.

He glared at him. "What?" He growled. But with a sudden realisation, "I mean, What?" The puppeteer said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your thoughts,un. But be sure to come to the party tonight at Tobi's house." The blonde said, hugging his fiancé's arm.

"No. I'm sorry if I shouted at you, I was just spacing out." He explained, biting his lip.

"It's okay. I guess you still have something to do during this break." Deidara was right, Sasori still have loads to do but instead he headed straight to the rooftop to check on the blonde.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you two later. Congratulations again."

Tobi wrapped his arms on the blonde's waist. "We don't want you to miss it." He said.

The red head just nodded and left.

"Why didn't you at least give me hints that you were going to propose today?" Deidata asked his fiancé.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise if I give you hints." The masked teen said.

The blonde pouted.

"I love you, sempai." Tobi finally said.

Deidara smiled at him before saying, "I love you, too."

* * *

Sasori punched the concrete wall so hard. "Damn it!" He shouted. "Goddammit!" He threw his fists on the wall. "Fuck! I hate this!"

"I-I fucking hate this…" He stuttered. The red head looked down on his bleeding knuckles.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. The irritating sound of the footsteps echoed in the halls. He didn't even glance to see who it is. Sasori just punched the wall again.

"And I thought you're better than that, Sasori-san." Tobi said, crossing his arms.

"Why aren't you with Deidara?" The red head said, still not looking at the masked teen.

"I told him that I need to go to the toilets. As simple as that."

He was silent for a second. "Why are you here?" Sasori growled.

"Just checking you up. So, what are you going to do next, Sasori-san?" The masked teen teased, grinning. He absolutely knows that he'll win this competition. He doesn't even care about anything else except winning the blonde.

"Shut up, bastard! Tsk! I'm not in the damn mood to argue with you!"

"Well, good luck. See you at my wedding! I don't want you to see you crying, so, get over Deidara quickly." Tobi turned his back on him. "G'bye, Sasori-san!" He waved goodbye before he left the red head standing in silence.

"Fuck this life!" Sasori slammed his bleeding fists on the wall for the last time.

* * *

He threw his bag on the couch and smashed his lamp on the ground, shattering it to pieces. "Fuck it!" The red head shouted.

He requested the school nurse to let him go home by telling her that he's not feeling well. She doesn't really care at all and let him go home.

Sasori grabbed his keys, opened the door, and left his house. He headed straight to the pub with his clenched bandaged fists.

He pushed the pub's door open. Nobody seemed to care that the door was slammed open. It was in the middle of the afternoon and people still aren't feeling the 'night fever'. It was also a usual thing in the pub, so they don't really mind. The red head stomped his way to the bar stools. He sat down and demanded for a beer.

"Shouldn't you be in the university?" The bartender said, settling a mug in front of the red head.

"I don't want to talk right now." He said calmly. After that, he drank a lot of beer and slammed the mug at the counter.

"You and your girl had another fight?" The bartender asked.

"No! Shut up and leave me alone!" He gulped a large amount of beer.

"Your girl is with a different man now, is it not?"

Sasori's hazel eyes widened and he stood up from his seat. "I said shut up, fucking bastard!" He screamed.

The people in the pub looked at him. He noticed what their looks mean – do a scandal and you're going to get kicked out of the pub. The red head sighed, "Sorry." He sat back on the stool.

"Are you going to tell me your story now?" The bartender said, settling down another mug of beer in front of Sasori.

"Tsk. I don't have a fucking choice now, do I?"

* * *

"_You've been gone for two days since that day and you still come back. Why…?" Sasori said, scribbling on his notes._

"_In those days, I've been watching the same movie over and over again. And what I don't understand is why the people are crying." The blonde said, standing behind the red head._

_The puppeteer forced a fake grin. "Why are you here? I thought you're tired of me? Huh, brat?"_

"_The title of the movie was 'A walk to remember'. There was a boy who fell deeply in love with this girl. In the end of the movie, they got married but the people were crying. I don't really understand why. I've been to different cinemas but they all have the same reaction."_

"_Why are you back in my fucking house, brat?" Sasori growled, dropping his pen and crumpling the paper._

"_Why were they crying,un?" Deidata asked, ignoring the red head._

"_That's probably because the girl died, brat! What the hell can't you understand about the fucking movie?"_

_The blonde was silent. "Thanks. I really wanted to know." He passed through the front door._

_Sasori stood up from his eat, ran towards the door, pulled it open, and shouted, "Wait!"_

_Deidara stopped and turned around to look at him. "I wish I'm like her,un. I wish I got married before I died. But, looking at myself in the mirror, I look so young. It's so early… still early… I wish I had more time."_

_It was silent. They stared at each other for a minute before Sasori broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Deidara."_

_The blonde gave him a small smile. "I can't feel anything,un. I'm not really hurt by your words and actions. But you know what? Somehow I feel like I'm going to leave you soon."_

"_Do you want to leave me?" The red head asked._

"_I don't know. I don't really know what I want." Deidara said._

"_If you were given a chance to choose, would you want to go back to life of would you rather go to wherever souls go?" The red head asked, showing his worried look._

"_I believe that it all depends. I mean, what if it is a 50:50?"_

"_Just answer it, Deidara."_

"_My time had passed already. I wanna be fair… I'd rather go to wherever souls go."_

_Sasori looked down on the ground._

"_It'll be alright. I won't forget you,un. I promise." The blonde assured him._

"_It's not that, Deidara… Look, I just want you to do one thing. If ever you come back to life, please forgive me."_

"_Why? What did you do?" Deidara asked worriedly._

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise,un."_

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" The bartender asked the drunken red head.

"Firstly, he was never mine; secondly, I don't even know if he loves me; lastly, he is engaged."

"Kid, let your loved one go. If you love that person –"

"It hurts knowing that he'll never see me that way."

"Why? Why do you still want that person to love you back? That person's getting married and you still –"

"Because I already wasted my fucking time!" Sasori shouted. He laid down his money on the counter. "I'm leaving…"

"See you later, kid. I still suggest that you should let that person go."

"Tsk."

* * *

"_Sasori no danna, look at that flower,un!" Deidara pointed at the white flower._

"_What about it, Deidara?" The red head said._

"_It looks so pure… it's so white… like innocence. But you know what? They get easily stained and this innocence turns black. You know… like a virus or some sort."_

"_What are you trying to tell me?"_

"_Do you know what I love most about flowers? It's so fleeting,un. They wither so easily… It's art."_

"_I disagree. Art is eternal. It lasts forever."_

"_Danna, your life and body isn't eternal. And you're an art. To be honest, you are the most beautiful art I've ever seen."_

"_How can you say that, Deidara? You can't even remember things."_

"_When you're not around, I travel around the town and I go to art galleries." He explained._

"_Tsk. I want to become an art but it's clearly impossible. Since no one can become eternal." Sasori said, looking up at the sky._

"_You are an art,un. The most beautiful art ever." The blonde leaned forward, next to the puppeteer._

_The red head glanced at the blonde. "You're only saying that, Deidara. You don't mean it."_

"_I mean it with all my heart,un."_

_Sasori chuckled. "You don't have a heart, brat."_

"_But why do I feel it beating,un?"_

_The puppeteer was silent. 'It's not your heart, Dei. It's my heart that you hear.' He thought. "It's not your heart."_

_Deidara gave him a confused look. "Then… is it…?" He suddenly disappeared and reappeared far from the red head._

"_I thought it was my heart,un." The blonde looked up the sky._

"_Was my heart racing?" Sasori asked cautiously and anxiously._

"_No. It was just beating… and I actually thought it was my heart." Deidara said, a little sad and disappointed._

_He sighed silently. "That's… that's… brat, let's go home."_

"_Aww! But Danna –"_

"_Please, Deidara. I want to go home." He stood up from the grass._

"_Okay,un." The blonde whispered._

* * *

**So, It ends here but there's a new chapter. Please review :) Thank you very much for reading! It means a lot to me.**


	20. The love that hurts too much to hide

**This is another new chapter! So, that means you haven't read chapter 18 yet. Go back and read it! :)) I hope you guys will like it! OH and Review if you like :) Have fun and Merry Christmas! 3**

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**Chapter 19: "The love that hurts too much to hide"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Sasori had always dreaded that this day would come. It all happened in a flash. That masked bastard told him that he's going to propose to Deidara in eight days but – Is that the reason why he's always not around at weekends?

The red head punched the wall. "Goddammit, Deidara!" He cursed. His hands were hurting since lunch time; they were shaking and bleeding like there's no end.

*knock, knock*

He got startled. Sasori quickly wrapped his hands with bandages and opened the front door.

"Hi, Sasori!" Konan greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Pein said, his other arm wrapped on the blue haired woman's waist.

"What are you doing here?" The red head asked, hiding his hands behind him.

"We're here to pick you up, Deidara told us to." Konan said.

"Oh." Sasori bit his lip. He buttoned the top button of his polo shirt.

"Do you have any present for them yet?" The auburn haired man asked.

"I didn't have time." He said, locking the front door. "Let's go."

"Are you sure that you're alright? Your hands are shaking, Sasori." The blue haired woman said.

Sasori hid his hands behind him. "I'm alright. You don't have to worry."

Konan nodded but her face showed how worried she was.

* * *

"Hi, Dei! Hi, Tobi! Congratulations!" The blue haired woman hugged the couple with her arms. "You two look so cute together!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" The couple said in unison.

"Congratualtions, you two." Pein shook their hands. "Who did your hair tonight, Deidara?" He asked.

The blonde blushed pink. "I did it myself,un. Do you like it?" Deidara's blonde hair was tied up all in a certain place; there were some curled blonde locks. It was as if he's a woman. He was even wearing a gown.

The auburn haired man smiled at him. "Yeah."

"It does look great, Dei!" Konan said, touching some of the blonde's curled hair.

"Thanks." He blushed different shades of red.

"Here… This is for you guys." Pein gave them their present.

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you –" He stopped when he saw the red head coming in. "- very much."

The masked teen noticed his fiancé and took the present from Pein. "Thanks." He pulled Deidara's waist close to him. The blonde gave him a confused look but smiled. "What do you think it is,un?"

"No clue…" Tobi said, tightening his grip on his fiancé's waist.

"Hey… Congratulations…" Sasori said, holding some of his crimson locks away from his face.

"Thanks." The couple said together.

"Sorry. I didn't have a chance to buy you guys something." The red head said.

"It's alright, Sasori-san." Tobi said immediately before the blonde could even open his mouth.

"I hope you understand."

"We –"

The masked teen stopped Deidara. "We don't really mind."

Someone tapped the couple's shoulders from behind. They turned around. "Hey!"

"Congratulations, blondie!" Hidan said, handing their present.

"Yeah, whatever this guy said." Kakuzu said, pulling Hidan's arm.

"Dammit, dumbass! They still don't have our present yet!" Hidan complained.

"You still have guests over there." Kakuzu pointed behind the couple.

They turned around at the same time. "Thanks." Tobi said.

"Thank you very much, guys!" Deidara smiled at his friends avoiding the red head. He glanced at him but followed his fiancé.

Pein pulled Sasori away from the crowd. Konan followed them immediately. The auburn haired man looked at his hazel eyes furiously. "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Saw what, Pein?" The red head said with a controlled but a bit angry voice.

"Tobi was acting like he doesn't want Deidara to talk to you! He fucking knows well how you look at him!" Pein said with gritted teeth.

"I can see that, Pein! But I'm not giving Deidara up just because they're engaged!" His tone was almost as if he's shouting.

The auburn haired man grabbed Sasori's collar. "Listen to me, Sasori! Stop this fucking bullshit! Deidara's happy with Tobi, and if you love him so much like you say you do, you'll be smart enough to let him go. But this is just- just- you're being stupid!"

"Who cares if I'm stupid? You're even stupider, Pein!"

The blue haired woman's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sasori turned away. "Ask your boyfriend about it."

Pein released the red head's collar.

* * *

"_Do you notice something weird about Konan?" Pein asked his workshop crew._

_He gathered the entire workshop's crew in their meeting room for he wanted to discuss something very important to them. The auburn haired man stood in front of his crew and started…_

"_That woman's eating custard with barbeque sauce! Barbeque sauce!" Hidan cried._

"_She's getting fat and also what Hidan said." Kakuzu said._

"_Okay, Enough. The reason why I gathered all of you here is because-"_

"_-Because she's pregnant." Itachi finished the sentence for the auburn haired man._

_He sighed. "Yeah, with my child. And she doesn't know it yet. Please… I beg every single one of you to keep it from her."_

"_Why?" They asked in unison._

"_We're going for a check-up today. So, I'll let the doctor tell her."_

_They all clapped their hands together. "Congratulations!"_

"_Hey… What's going on here?" The blue haired woman asked when she stepped inside the room. "I was knocking and I heard you people applauding…"_

"_Nothing. Just telling them that we won't be here today and this crazy crew applauded like idiots." Pein said, glaring at his crew._

"_Oh, okay. Shall we go now?" Konan said, giggling like a high school girl in love._

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

"_Oh God! I-I can't believe it!" Pein stuttered, his hands shaking._

"_Pein, I'm sorry. I –"_

"_How do I tell her? What should I do? Our child is gone and…! And…!" He shouted._

"_You don't have to tell her right away. Or you can ask the doctor to tell her." Sasori tried his best to comfort his boss and friend._

"_Tsk. I'm tired! Firstly, I got her pregnant and now- Gah! Dammit!" The auburn haired man stood up and hit his head on the wall hard._

"_Pein… What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. She doesn't even remember anything about the accident. It was all blank to her like there was no accident." Pein said, turning his hands into ball of fists._

"_If you love her, you'll tell her about it yourself because it's going to hurt her even more when she hears it from someone else or if she finds out the truth accidentally." The red head said._

"_I don't want to hurt her. I can't tell her, Sasori."_

"_Pein, you can do it. She might cry but at least you still have her. 'Cause if you lie to her, you might lose her forever." Sasori explained but he kept staring at the floor._

"_Tsk. You don't understand at all." Pein muttered._

'_You're wrong. I understand what you're going through at all. To be honest, I can't really help you. I can't even help myself… I'm sorry…' The red head thought. He glanced at the ceiling. 'Deidara…'_

* * *

Tears fell from Konan's eyes. She ran away far to the exit. Pein followed her as fast as he can. "Konan, wait!"

Deidara and Tobi approached the red head, worried. "What happened,un?" The blonde asked.

"Konan wasn't feeling well and Pein ran after her." Sasori lied. 'Right. They don't know anything about Konan's child.'

"Oh. So that's what happened. I hope she gets well soon. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Deidara asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Look, you two still have guests over there." He pointed behind the couple.

"Be sure to stay here until the very last event of the party." Tobi said, again, grinning behind his mask. He followed his fiancé and left Sasori standing alone.

"Sorry but I'm not staying here to see you take him from me." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Deidara stood next to his fiancé. They looked in each other's eyes. He glanced at the crowd but never found the red head. He felt disappointed for a second but looked back at Tobi. "I'm happy that I said yes." He said.

The raven haired teen caressed the blonde's face. "I'm glad you're my fiancé." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Their guests and friends applauded.

"Thank you very much for coming tonight." The couple said in unison.

'Sasori-san, where are you?' Deidara thought.

Tobi grinned. 'I knew he'll not show up for the finale. Scared bastard. I'm quite surprised that he even showed up to greet us.'

* * *

"Back so soon?" The bartender said as he clean a mug.

"Just give me beer." Sasori said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

As ordered, the bartender gave him a mug of beer. The red head quickly sipped. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. "Tonight's her engagement party."

"And? Any luck?"

"No. Not really."

* * *

"_Danna, what are you doing,un?" The blonde asked, curious._

"_Sketching." The red head said, scribbling on the paper with his pencil._

"_Sketching what?" Deidara said, staring at the paper. "What are you drawing? I can't understand it."_

_Sasori chuckled softly. "You can't remember? You asked me a favour last week."_

"_Oh! Thank you very much, Danna! When you finish it, can you leave it next to my grave?"_

_The puppeteer was silent._

"_Danna?"_

_He stopped drawing and looked at the blonde. "Brat, what if it rains? The colours will fade. And besides, you're not dead yet."_

"_How can you be so sure that I'm not dead yet,un?" Deidara asked, smiling._

"_I have a feeling…" The red head said anxious on what he just said._

"_Do you want me to live again?"_

"_Do you want me to finish this painting or what?" He changed the topic._

"_Aww! Please finish it,un! Please!" He begged._

"_Okay! Okay! I'm on it." The red head smiled secretly and continued his drawing._

* * *

The next day came,

"Excuse me, are you Deidara?" A woman wearing nurse uniform asked the blonde.

"Yes? Why?" Deidara said.

The woman glanced at their surroundings before saying, "I just wanted to congratulate you and your fiancé. You may not know me but I know you pretty well."

"Thanks,un. So, who are you? Why do you know me?" He asked, feeling his bandaged neck with his hand.

"I'm the nurse assigned to you when you were in coma." She glanced around again. She whispered, "Don't tell anyone…"

"You're creeping me out,un. What do you really want to tell me?" The blonde bit his lip.

The woman leaned forward and whispered to his ears, "I don't want to be the reason why your wedding might get ruined, but I thought I'd tell you this…"

"What?" Deidara said impatiently.

The woman sighed. "Do you know a red haired guy by any chance? He goes to the same university, very handsome, and –"

"Sasori-san?" The blonde asked, feeling anxious on what the woman might say next.

"Yeah. I think that's him. Your fiancé loves you so much that he stays with you when you were still in coma. He doesn't eat of go out of the room. It's like he lives in the hospital. And that red head suddenly came along. He visits you everyday."

Baby blue eyes widened. "What?"

"That 'Sasori' that you were telling me, visits you everyday. And there was this one day when someone called your fiancé on the phone, I think the guy's name starts with 'Ka' or something. Your fiancé went outside the room, and left you with that red head. Then –" The woman stopped to see Deidara's reaction. "Do you still want me to continue?"

The blonde frowned. "I never told you to stop."

"That red head kissed you while you were still sleeping. Like Sleeping Beauty." She squealed. "I think he likes you or something. I –"

"That's not true,un!" Deidara cried. "Why would Sasori-san do that when he knows that Tobi and I are together? That's rubbish!" He messed his blonde hair thoroughly. "So ridiculous!"

"I understand what you feel. I didn't believe it at first but I read how his lips moved. He whispered, 'I'm sorry, Deidara. As much as I wanted to tell you the truth… I can't. I'm so sorry…' That's how I read his lips. He left when your fiancé came back." The woman said, finishing her story.

Deidara was dumbfounded and silent.

"I'm really sorry if I –"

"No. It's alright. I love Tobi and it'll never change even is Sasori-san likes me or not,un."

"Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. And please don't blame me if –"

"This never happened. I never met you."

The woman smiled. "Good luck on your wedding! Again, congratulations!" She waved goodbye.

The blonde smiled and waved back. 'This made things worse than it already is… I hate this life!" He thought in despair.

* * *

_Deidara stared at the sky. The sun is about to set. The blue sky was turning orange._

_He got startled when he somehow felt something on his lips. The blonde closed his opaque eyes, trying to feel his lips._

"_Danna…" He whispered in the wind. The blonde opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop,un?"_

_Deidara tried to touch his lips but he can't feel it anymore… it was like a kiss to wake him up…_

* * *

He held his head between his hands. "Goddammit!" He growled.

"Deidara?"

The blonde glanced at the person. "Oh. Hi,un!" He forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" The red head asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just having a headache." He stood up.

"Where's Tobi? You're supposed to be together." He gave out his hand for the blonde.

Deidara grabbed his hand and stood up. "Thanks. He said he can't make it today because… I don't really know,un."

"That sucks, you know? You just got engaged and that's what he does to you." Sasori said, staring at the blonde's blue eyes.

"Actually… it's alright because…" He touched his bandaged neck with his free hand, blushing shades of red. He bit his bottom lip.

The red head touched Deidara's hand and removed it from his neck. He removed the bandages, pulling them. The blonde stopped him. "Wh-what are you doing,un?"

"I knew it…" Sasori muttered. He glared at the blonde's hickeys.

"It's not what you think, Sasori-san! I –"

"Why are you… somewhat apologising?"

Deidara put on the bandages back, embarrassed. "L-let's go to school,un."

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry if I've been rude." The red head apologised.

"It's alright,un. Let's just tell everybody else that I got a slit somewhere behind my neck, okay? And- and-" He stopped when he noticed that he's still holding Sasori's hand.

The red head looked at him and then their locked hands. Both of them blushed red and said in unison, "I'm sorry!" And they released each other's hands.

"Sh-shall we go to the university?" Sasori asked, still blushing.

Deidara just nodded.

* * *

They looked up at the clear blue sky. "Would you like a dango,un?" The blonde offered his sweet dumplings to Sasori.

"No. Thank you." The red head said, still looking up at the sky.

"Okay." He smiled and ate his sweet dumplings.

When he finished, he settled down the dango sticks next to him.

"Dei-"

"Sa-"

They stopped and stared at each other. Their faces were only an inch away; their heartbeats were the only sounds they could hear.

Sasori closed his eyes and leaned forward slowly. But Deidara looked away, blushing pink. "I'm sorry,un. I'm engaged." He showed him his ring.

The red head looked on the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I just –"

"Just what?" The blonde said. "Just wanted to ruin my wedding? That's so ridiculous,un! What did I ever do to you?" He stood up.

Sasori stood up and grabbed Deidara's wrist. "What the hell are you blabbering about, Deidara? Why would I want to ruin your wedding, huh?"

The blonde shook away the other's hand but he wasn't strong enough to escape Sasori's grip. "Let me go! It hurts!" He groaned. "What do you really want from me,un?" Deidara cried. "What did I do to you to deserve this?"

The red head slowly released his hand. "I'm sorry, Deidara…" He looked at him with a depressed look.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? You're making things complicated for me!" Deidara shouted. Small beads of tears formed in his baby blue eyes. "Sorry… Sorry…?" He whispered.

Sasori tried to reach the blonde's face but Deidara turned away. "Don't cry, Deidara…"

The blonde wiped his tears with his arm. "Wh-why do you keep on trying to –"

The red head pulled Deidara's arm for a hug. He hugged Sasori back, and cried on his chest. "P-please don't." He stuttered. "You're making things harder for me,un!" He punched Sasori's chest softly. "Let me get m-married happily and peacefully…"

Sasori wanted to kiss the blonde's tears away or maybe just simply comfort him. Unfortunately, there was a thing stopping him – the engagement ring. "I'll do my promise, Deidara." He whispered.

The blonde looked at Sasori's hazel eyes. "R-really,un? H-how will I know that you'll do it?"

He wiped Deidara's tears away, trying to calm him down. "Shh… Just remember that if ever you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, okay?"

Deidara nodded with a smiled. "Thanks,un." He whispered, hugging the red head tightly.

The school bell rang.

Sasori pulled away and admired the blonde's baby blue eyes. "Don't cry now, okay? You're going to get married soon. So –" Deidara pulled the red head's tie for a kiss.

"W-why did you that, Deidara?" The red head asked, confused; but flushing bright red.

"I never get to kiss anyone else besides Tobi in my whole life,un. You're like the second person I kissed. I won't have another chance to kiss anyone else when I get –"

Sasori pressed his lips on Deidara's once again, making the best out of it. The blonde kissed him back and wrapped his arms behind the red head's neck. "This will be the last,un." The red head nodded and kissed him.

* * *

**It ends here! I hope you liked it guys! Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year! :)) Review if you like C:**


	21. The hidden note

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it took so long but anyway… Happy New Year guys! Thanks for reading this story! I really appreciate it! Review if you want! :D**

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**Chapter 20: "The hidden note"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Sasori dipped his paintbrush on the blue acrylic paint. He remembered how Deidara's eyes sparkled like sapphire stones. He smiled as he paint the most beautiful person in his whole life.

His mobile phone suddenly rang. The red head put down his palette and paintbrush and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Did you make the best out of today, Sasori-san?" Tobi said teasingly on the other line.

Sasori frowned. "What do you want?"

"I saw you on the rooftop today. How was the kiss?"

His hazel eyes widened. "You were watching? Fuck you, bastard!" He shouted.

The masked teen chuckled. "He's my fiancé, Sasori! I mean, to be honest, I've given you loads of chances to actually steal him from me but God you're no challenge at all!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck. You." Sasori growled and threw his mobile phone. "Goddammit!" He shouted.

He threw himself on his armchair and messed his crimson locks with his hands. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The red head sighed. He glanced at his painting; it was nearly finished. The blonde was smiling, his fingers were on his blonde locks, and his blue eyes were sparkling. Sasori stood up and threw his palette on the painting. He was furious – very furious.

*knock, knock*

'Damn it! Who would come to my house in this time of the night?' He cast his painting apron away and opened the door.

"Konan? What are you doing here?" The red head asked.

"Can I stay at your place? I –" She stopped when she noticed paint everywhere. "What happened here?" The blue haired woman pushed Sasori away and forced herself in. "I didn't know that you paint!" She exclaimed.

"Well, yeah… Sorry if my place's a mess."

Konan picked up his messed painting and wiped the red paint on the blonde's face. She smiled. "Deidara's beautiful, Sasori. You painted him just perfectly."

The red head was silent. He quickly stole the painting from Konan and hid it behind him. "Why are you here, Konan? Does Pein know about this?"

It's the blue haired woman's turn to be silent. "No. We just broke up and I really wanted to stay away from him. Do you know how jealous I am of Deidara?"

Sasori shook his head.

She forced a smile. "Very. Tobi loves him a lot, you know? And you try so hard to get his love. I envy him so much."

"You shouldn't be, Konan. Pein loves you more than you know."

"Deidara's lucky."

"Pein wanted to surprise you. He wanted the doctor to tell you. But… He never wanted you to get hurt –"

"Why do you keep forcing yourself to fight against Tobi when you know that you don't stand a chance?" She asked, ignoring what the red head was trying to tell her.

"Because I love him –"

"Because you love him?" Konan chuckled. "Love doesn't work that way, Sasori. Let him go… believe me and you'll never feel regret."

"You don't understand. You can't keep telling me to force myself to stop loving him when you don't know anything at all!"

"Then tell me!"

"Don't –! Look, just go back to Pein. I bet he's on a rampage right now."

"I'll listen. I promise I won't tell." She sat on the red head's couch. "So tell me, what happened between you and Deidara? One night stand? You got drunk and –"

"Go home, Konan!" Sasori shouted. He was pissed and now this woman came along.

She frowned. "I'm your boss' girlfriend! Don't shout at me!"

"You broke up with him!"

"I lost my fucking child!"

The room went dead silent. Both of them were looking away and won't speak. It was until Sasori broke the silence. "Just… Please… Go home."

Tears fell from Konan's eyes. "I don't want to… I can't speak to him right now. It – It hurts so much to see him."

The red head grabbed a tissue and gave it to her. She didn't take the tissue from him and instead she took her shirt off and threw it at Sasori. He picked it up. "What are you trying to do, woman?" He shouted, throwing the shirt back at her.

The blue haired woman ignored him. She bit her finger and sat on Sasori's lap, moaning.

The puppeteer closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, he picked Konan's shirt once again. Sasori pulled the woman's arm, and put her shirt back on her. "You're drunk, Konan." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms behind Sasori's neck. She leaned forward and kissed him. The red head pulled away with a weary look on his face. "Konan, you're drunk." He repeated.

"You lose, Sasori. Deidara would never see you that way." Konan said, kissing his neck.

The red head pushed her away gently. "S-stop. Please stop. You don't understand anything."

"I don't want to fucking understand anything! Don't you want to forget everything else just for one night?" The blue haired woman shouted.

"You know how much I love Deidara. I can't do this. And it's not just because of that, I –"

"Because what?"

"I respect you, Konan. I respect Pein as well. We can't just do it to escape loneliness."

"I'm not fucking lonely, bastard!" She screamed, tears forming on her eyes. Konan wiped her tears with her hand. "You can get drunk and we can you know… then none of us mentions it to anyone." She forced a smile, hoping it'll convince Sasori, but like she predicted, it didn't work. "What does Deidara have anywhay? Why do you love him so much?"

"I don't really know how to explain it…" Sasori chuckled.

Konan laughed with him. She got off him. They ended up sitting next to each other on the couch, laughing hysterically, like crazy. "Sasori… Can I kiss you one last time? Your lips… They're soft and nice… and…" Konan pressed her lips on the red head's lips. Sasori kissed her back, imagining that he's with the blonde. The blue haired woman pulled away. "You're a good kisser but Pein is still better than you." She said, smiling. "Maybe I'll talk to Pein when I'm ready."

The puppeteer gave her a small smile. "I'll prepare your bed now, okay?" He said, standing up. When he was about to leave, Konan pulled his arm to stop him. "Thank you very much, Sasori. I don't know how I'll repay you for your kindness. If ever Deidara does have a change of heart, he deserves you and you deserve him." After that, she released him.

"You don't have to repay me, Konan." Sasori said before he finally left.

'I have a feeling that you'll end with Deidara but I don't know if you'll survive and fight until the end when you come across… I'm sure you'll be happy, Sasori.' The blue haired woman thought.

* * *

"Is Konan in there?" Pein asked on the other line.

Sasori glanced at the sleeping woman and whispered, "Yes. She's safe. Don't worry."

The auburn haired man sighed on the other line. "I was looking all over for her this whole day. Can you take care of her for me please? She doesn't want to talk about us today and we ended up breaking up. Last night, we weren't talking at all."

"Yeah. I'll take care of her for you. Goodnight."

"Thanks. Goodnight." Pein hung up.

"Was it Pein?" The blue haired woman asked, yawning.

The red head turned around to look at her. "Yeah. He was just wondering where you were. But he said he won't bother you until you're ready to talk."

Konan just smiled at him. "Thanks a lot, Sasori."

"It's no problem. Go back to sleep."

She nodded and went back to sleep.

'At least they are working things out somehow...' He thought and went to his room.

* * *

The next day,

"Sasori, I want to come with you to your university!" Konan exclaimed, wearing her favourite clothes – a black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Sorry, Konan. I can't let you leave this house. I promised that I will take you out every afternoon." The red head said, preparing his things.

"That's darn boring! I know that Pein called you last night, but you have to let me do something I want! Please, Sasori!" She begged.

Sasori groaned. "Fine. Do whatever you want after you take me to the university."

The blue haired woman hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you very much, Sasori!"

"Yeah… Please let go of me." Sasori said, removing her arms on him.

* * *

When they reached the university, Konan's arms were wrapped on the red head's arm. Sasori just let her do as she pleases. "You can let go of me now…" He whispered.

The blue haired woman released Sasori's arm like she was ordered. "Say hi to Deidara and Tobi for me." She said, smiling.

"I will. Are you going to pick me up this afternoon?"

"Sure. What time are you going to see me here?"

"I'll leave you a message. Just wait for me here, next to the gate."

"Okay. See you later, Sasori." Konan said, waving goodbye.

Sasori waved goodbye and stepped inside the university. When he was walking, he stopped and glared at the students who kept staring at him. "What do you want?" He growled.

"Erm… We are just wondering if –"

"That woman is not my girlfriend, my sister, my cousin or my niece. She's the girlfriend of my boss." The red head said. "And she's not cheating on my boss."

"We were only just wondering, Akasuna- san." A male student said.

"So, you're still single, Akasuna-san?" A female student asked, blushing.

"Tsk. To be honest, there's only one person who makes my heat pound." Sasori quickly saw Deidara coming for him, smiling.

"How can that girl not see how perfect you are, Akasuna-san? You're handsome, smart, and charming!" Another female student cried.

"Why are you asking me these questions like I'm being interviewed in a show? I'm going to my class."

"Could you at least describe the person that you like, Akasuna-san?" A male student said, stopping the red head.

"Noisy, incredibly beautiful, and dense." Sasori said. He stared at the blonde waving at him and he waved back.

"Hi, Sasori-san!" Deidara greeted with a smile. "Hello to you, too!" He also gave the other students a smiled. They also greeted him with small smiles on their faces.

"Don't you try hitting on that woman with blue locks 'cause her boyfriend will never forgive you." The puppeteer said, grinning.

The male students just nodded while the female students were frowning.

"So, where's Tobi?" Sasori asked the blonde.

The other students went to their classrooms and left the two students talking.

"Don't worry. He's not absent today,un." Deidara said.

"I'm not worried at all, Deidara."

"Just maybe, you know? Anyway, were you talking about Konan a while ago?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'll explain it to you guys later. See you at break –"

"Actually, we can't meet up with you during the break. Maybe on our lunch break, we can talk about it. Is that all right with you?"

"Stop asking me if it's okay, Deidara. It's annoying, really. You're treating me as if I'm a loner who is obsessed with you." The red head said.

Deidara frowned. "But that's exactly what you're showing me, Akasuna-san. You're acting as depressed broken hearted guy who needs –" Before he could even finish, Sasori slapped him on his cheek.

"I can't believe that you actually thought I'm some broken hearted loner who needs to be loved and suchs. Well, I don't need your sympathy, Deidara. That's just completely stupid."

"You don't get it,un! I'm your friend! And friends help and comfort each –"

"Bullshit!" The puppeteer shouted. His hazel eyes showed how angry and furious he was. Sasori stormed away to his class, leaving the blonde in the hall like a total idiot.

'How is that my fault?' Deidara thought. His right hand was on the cheek that the red head just slapped. 'How is it my fault every time?' He asked himself, tears falling down from his baby blue eyes. 'Why me?'

The school bell suddenly rang.

The blonde wiped his tears away and went to his class, holding back his tears.

* * *

Sasori decided to spend his 15 minute break in the library. He grabbed a random book, sat on an empty table, and flipped the book's pages. 'What could they be doing? Deidara didn't sound like they're going to do something stupid but –' His thoughts were cut off when the girls on the next table started to giggle.

The red head frowned. He flipped the book's pages and stopped when the girls started to giggle louder.

The librarian scolded the girls but they giggled louder when the librarian left.

The puppeteer stood up, closed the book, and moved to another table. He flipped the book and only found himself getting even more bored. When he turned to the next page, a note was stuck on the book. Sasori would normally just ignore it, but the note intrigued him. Deidara's name was written on the paper. He anxiously opened the note.

'_I was sitting here on the library, browsing different kinds of paintings from the past – particularly the Mona Lisa. It was a great painting that has loads of mysteries yet to be solved._

'_But that isn't why I'm writing this note. Because, you see, I don't really believe in supernatural things. I think it's ridiculous and yeah, it's just a myth. All of these changed when I met him. He's a ghost – his name's Deidara and he's dense._

'_At first, I heard him saying, "Art is a bang!" I glanced around and never saw anyone. He kept talking and talking about art and stuff that made me lose my patience. "Shut up!" I whispered with gritted teeth._

'_Then, it was silent in the library once again. Actually, I thought I was crazy because there was no one in the library except me and the librarian. And, he finally spoke again, "You can see me,un?"_

'_I looked around, searching for him but I never saw anyone. "It must be my imagination," I muttered to myself._

'"_No! No! You're not imagining things! I'm real! I'm right in front of you!" He said._

'_Like before, I never saw anyone. I decided to shut my mouth and listen to him._

'"_I guess you can't see me. But, yeah, I'm real. My name's Deidara. I'm a ghost and no, I'm not going to haunt you like in the movies."_

'"_And I'm supposed to believe you? That's bullshit. I must be dreaming." I kept on shaking my head but his voice seemed to never leave._

'"_I'm tired… I want peace… I want to be free,un…" He muttered._

'"_Aren't you like free right now?" I asked, still looking for him._

'"_No. I can't remember my memories when I was still a human. I think that's the reason why I'm still stuck here."_

'"_And you want me to help you remember your memories?"_

'_Deidara chuckled like I said something wrong and stupid. I frowned. "What's funny with I said?"_

'"_You see, Danna is helping me already."_

'"_Danna?"_

'"_Yeah. I call him Danna. He's a really nice guy. When I first met him, he was really really snobbish but when time passed, he somehow showed his soft side." He explained._

'"_So where is this 'Danna'?"_

'"_I can't tell you,un."_

'"_Then what do you want from me?"_

'"_I've been stuck here for how many months already. Danna says that he's still looking for information about me. I trust him so much and I have a feeling that I'm going to be free sooner. I –"_

'"_What do you want from me?" I asked again._

'_He was silent for a second. I thought he disappeared but then he spoke again, "I just want to talk to somebody because Danna and I had a fight."_

'_Then, it was my turn to be quiet. I didn't know what to say back then._

'"_Danna is a great artist – he especially loves doing puppets. They're amazing!" He exclaimed._

'_All he kept talking about was the person called 'Danna.' To be honest, it was annoying but I kept listening to him. He's dense – very dense. He doesn't even realise that 'Danna' is lying to him._

'_I figured that he'll find out the truth some time and maybe he'll finally be at peace. His voice sounded like he needed help but he kept telling me that he's fine and having a blast with 'Danna.' It's a lie – a big lie._

'_I never met Deidara after that say. He said goodbye to me sincerely. I had a smooth conversation with him and this is the proof that I met him. If anyone reads this, please put it back on the same page. Thank you.'_

It ended there. Sasori's hazel eyes were wide open and he was completely dumbfounded. The red head glanced at the date when the guy who wrote the letter met Deidara. He immediately remembered that it was before the day when he told the blonde that no one else can help him.

Sasori set aside the note. He hit his forehead on the book, asking himself questions. 'He knew that this guy could help him but he still stayed with me and… and… He expected me to help me but I – Why didn't he tell me about this? I told him to never go here! That stupid brat!' His thoughts got cut off when the school bell rang.

The puppeteer sat up straight, arranged himself, and looked down on the book. Again, he found himself surprised for what he saw.

* * *

**No, There won't be Sasori X Konan further more in the story. She's just drunk that time :)) **


	22. The difference of reality

**I'm BACK! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this crappy story. LOL :) It makes me very happy. Second of all, I'm sorry if I ever make spelling or grammar mistakes. And yeah, If you want to review then feel free to review. AND AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH. I appreciate it, REALLY.**

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_Chapter 21: "The difference of reality."_

…

_.._

_._

The red head checked the book's title, 'The Best of the Student's Art' He quickly flipped the book to the page he left.

His picture was on the page and some of his paintings and puppets that he made were in there too. But what got him shocked was the picture of the puppet that he made. He knew that he didn't bring it to school of anything. The puppet had long blonde locks and dull blue eyes. It looks exactly like Deidara but only it was a puppet.

Sasori crumpled the note with his hand. He slammed the book close and shoved it back to a random shelf.

'That bastard is fucking with me!' He thought angrily. The red head threw the crumpled paper to the bin. 'He paid Kakuzu to write that note! Fuck!"

* * *

Sasori sat on his seat, frowning. He was late and nobody cares. He had his arms crossed. 'That fucking bastard knows how to play. Goddammit!'

A folded note was passed to him. Sasori glared at the masked teen, who was sitting two seats in front of him. He opened the note and it says, '_You're late. Did you find out something?_'

He grabbed his pen and wrote a reply, '_Stop playing and be serious. I'm not joining your child's play – ever.'_ The red head glanced at Tobi before passing the note to the person next to him.

After a minute, Tobi passed the note to the puppeteer. Sasori opened the note and the masked teen's reply was, '_What "child's play" are you talking about? You're the one who's playing, Sasori. You can't just promise and not do it. That's called a liar game. And you're good at it for some good reason._' He quickly tore the note into little pieces of paper. 'Dammit!'

* * *

The school bell rang; it was their lunch break – finally. Sasori had been sitting there, listening to the teacher while he's in the same room as the person who is ruining his life. He had been furiously waiting for the lunch break to come.

"I figured that you'll be opening that book." Tobi said, creeping behind the red head.

Still frowning, the puppeteer growled, "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Oh yes, of course. Deidara-sempai and I were discussing our plans for our wedding with our wedding planner today. That's the reason why Deidara-sempai told you that we won't be around during break." The masked teen said, grinning behind his mask.

"Tsk."

"You know, Sasori, you're the only person who can make him cry and be angry. 'Cause he doesn't cry at all when he's with me." Tobi glanced at him before continuing, "He was on a rampage before our wedding planner came. Deidara-sempai was punching the brick walls and it took me a lot of sweet words before he calmed down. And he almost strangled me because of you."

Upon realisation that he hurt the blonde once again, Sasori ran as fast as he could to the rooftop. He knew that the masked teen would follow him but he still ran.

The red head stopped when he never saw Deidara around. "He's not here…" He whispered, panting.

"Of course he's not here. He had to stay at his class for an extra course work." Tobi said, standing behind Sasori.

He turned his hands into balls of fists and looked up. The sky was blue and was filled with white fluffy clouds. "I'm not going to ask how you knew that we kissed yesterday but…" He stopped for a second to gulp, "…how did you know –"

"I hired a specialist. As easy as that…"

"How did you know?"

The masked teen chuckled. "Do you really think I'm stupid? Only an idiot wouldn't notice how you looked at Deidara when he was in coma."

"Tsk. Does he know about it?"

"No. I don't think so."

The puppeteer sighed. "I hope he remembers it."

Tobi started to laugh louder. "And then what? Our wedding's going to be cancelled and you'll be lovey-dovey with each other? Don't make me laugh, Sasori. I thought you're better than that."

"Fuck –" Before he could even finish cursing the other, Deidara appeared by the stairs, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I –" He stopped to breathe and continued, "- I have to do extra course work."

"Come here, sempai." Tobi said, gesturing him to sit down as he was sitting down on the floor.

The blonde smiled and sat down next to his fiancé. "Here's your bento,un." Deidara handed him his bento.

Sasori sat down as well, glancing at the blonde at almost every second. He wasn't looking at him at all. The red head bit his lip.

"Sasori-san, aren't you going to eat? You're getting thinner. Your fan girls are going to go nuts if you get thinner than you are now." The masked teen said, removing his orange mask.

"Tsk. Why do you care?" The puppeteer looked away, hoping that Deidara would say something.

"Seriously, Sasori. You're getting thinner." Tobi said. He opened his bento box and grabbed the chopsticks.

Unlike what Sasori hoped for, Deidara was just silently eating his food. He decided to buy food in their cafeteria. The red head stood up and headed to the stairs. "I'm going to get lunch." He said.

The raven haired teen just gave a nod. With that, he left.

* * *

Sasori wearily went up the stairs to the rooftop. His sandwich was on his right hand and his bottled water was on his other hand. 'He's not even glancing at me. Damn it!' He tightened his grip on the bottled water.

The puppeteer stopped when he heard Deidara talking. He sat on the stairs to listen to his voice.

"We need to find Sasori-san a girlfriend sooner,un." The blonde said.

"Why do you say so?" His fiancé said.

"Our wedding's on the line. I think he might be a reason why it's going to…" He trailed off.

"Sasori likes you, sempai."

Deidara was silent for a moment but he whispered, "I don't want to hear that,un. Especially from you."

Sasori's hazel eyes widened.

"So you know?" Tobi said.

"Yeah. I don't want him to come between us. It's just –"

"Shh…" He hushed his fiancé.

It was silent for a minute. The puppeteer knew why it became quiet and went upstairs swiftly. "I got my lunch here with me."

The blonde pulled away. He glanced at the standing student but continued to eat her lunch.

Frowning, the raven haired teen said, "You better hurry up on eating your sandwich."

"Why?" He asked as he sit down on the ground.

"Sempai and I are meeting up with our wedding planner."

Sasori started to eat his sandwich. Still, he can't stop himself from glancing at Deidara.

"Konan's staying at your place, right?" Tobi asked.

The red head nodded. "She said that she needs to be as far away from Pein as possible."

"Why?"

"They're having problems with their relationship."

"Do you know what their problem is?"

And before Sasori could even say a word, Tobi's mobile phone rang. He glanced at his fiancé. When Deidara nodded, he answered his mobile phone. The raven haired teen stood up and went over to a corner.

The puppeteer stared at Deidara. He was just eating his lunch and never looking back at him. Sasori broke the awkward silence by whispering, "Deidara, I'm sorry."

The blonde didn't say a word but he was listening.

"I know that I've been a jerk and… Please don't ignore me like this."

Deidara suddenly stopped eating.

"Deidara…" The red head whispered, begging him to speak. He reached out to touch the blonde's hand but the blonde pulled his hand away. "Don't… Please…" Deidara muttered.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I'm getting married… I'm getting married…" The blonde chanted. "I hope you find the right person sooner."

* * *

"_Can't you remember anything at all?" Sasori asked._

"_I think I remember a woman."_

"_A woman?" He said, a little panic mixing in his voice._

"_Yeah. A blue haired woman. She… she's the woman at the workshop."_

_The puppeteer chuckled. "That's not a memory from your past, Deidara. It's your memory from yesterday!"_

_The blonde pouted. "You're mean,un!"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_So Danna, tell me more about you."_

"_Why do you want to know things about me? 'Cause every time you see me, you ask my questions."_

"_I don't know. I would like to know you better. You're interesting and perfect and –"_

"_Interesting? Perfect?" Sasori asked._

"_Yeah. You're handsome, a great artist, and a very –"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because you are attractive, smart, and… You get the point,un. I'm only just curious why you still don't have a girlfriend." He disappeared._

_After a second, he reappeared right in front of the red head's face._

_Sasori gasped but breathed out. "Don't do that!"_

"_I'm sorry. Danna, can you say 'I love you' to me?"_

_He looked away, covering his face with his arm. "Why the hell are you –"_

"_Please! I feel like I'm in the movies! You look like and actor and…" Deidara leaned forward. "I love you, Jack…" He whispered._

"_Damn it! We're not in Titanic! And you're not Rose! Snap out of it!"_

_The blonde continued to lean forward, closing his opaque eyes. "I don't know how you knew that I was trying to act like Rose in Titanic but… Do you love me too?"_

"_I don't. Now stop!" The puppeteer shouted._

_Deidara disappeared._

_He looked for him, glancing at every corner but he never saw the blonde again._

* * *

"This isn't a movie,un. You have to wake up and realise that this is reality. I'm getting married…"

"You're saying it like I don't know what reality is and what's an illusion." He stood up. "Goodbye, Deidara." The red head turned around.

"The blonde's expression changed. He became worried. 'Wait! Don't go –' He tried to reach Sasori's hand to stop him but it was far too late.

"Where is Sasori-san going?" His fiancé asked, kissing him on his cheek.

Deidara stared at the stairs where the puppeteer left hopelessly. "I don't know. He just left without saying where he's going."

"Come here…" Tobi knelt next to him, caressed his face and kissed his eye lids. "Don't let him get to you. He's been a jerk and that's his fault, sempai."

"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?" The blonde whispered.

"No. Why would you think so?" The raven haired teen kissed his fiancé's cheek.

Deidara stopped him. "Stop,un."

As ordered, Tobi stopped and stared at his baby blue eyes.

The blonde kissed him on his lips. "I love you…"

* * *

"_Don't you just like the nature,un?" Deidara asked, admiring the painting._

"_Why are you asking me another question?"_

_The ghost smiled. "In your painting, you can see how life is so transient."_

"_Don't say that. Just don't." The red head said._

"_Why not,un? I know that you think that art is 'eternal' but like I said –"_

"_Just be happy that I'm doing the painting you asked me to paint."_

"_Yeah. Thank you very much, Danna."_

_After that, the room went dead silent. Not one of them said a single word._

"_Sasori no danna, do you –"_

"_Don't ask me a question, brat." He said immediately._

"_Guys like you should have a –"_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_But you're handsome! A lot of girls like you,un! And –"_

"_I already like someone, okay?" Sasori shouted._

"_Really? What's she like? What kind of hair does she have? Tell me!" Deidara exclaimed, very excited._

"_You don't have to know." The puppeteer said, covering his face with his arm._

"_Come on! I'll tell you what my type is!"_

"_Your type? What's your type?"_

"_You have to tell me what the girl is like first!"_

_The red head sighed. "You don't have to know, brat."_

"_Why don't you approach the girl? You're very attractive. She'll probably go out with you."_

_He chuckled. "No one would last a second with me."_

"_How can you say that? I'm still here with you." Deidara grinned._

"_You're only here because you're asking for my help. And you're not a woman."_

"_Well, I'll be honest. If I ever meet someone else who can help me. I would come back to you no matter what."_

_Sasori started to chuckled again; this time, a little louder. "You're being ridiculous! You'll probably leave me and my life is going to be less noisy again."_

"_That's mean,un! I would not leave you because I already decided that I wanna be with you. I like you, Danna!"_

_The puppeteer got stunned for a second. "W-what?" He stuttered._

"_I said that I wouldn't –"_

"_I'm going to continue painting." The red head said, looking away._

"_You didn't tell me what the girl is like yet!" The blonde cried._

"_That's because it's none of your business."_

"_You're so unfair! Hmmph!" Deidara crossed his opaque arms._

"_Don't 'Hmmph' –" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence; the blonde disappeared like a bubble. 'I hate it when he suddenly disappears like that!'_

* * *

At dismissal time,

"So you didn't get a chance to talk to them?" Konan asked, her arms wrapped on Sasori's arm.

The puppeteer shook his head. "No. But I heard that they were with their wedding planner all day."

"Really?" She gasped. "Oh my God! I wish they could get married already!" The blue haired woman exclaimed.

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Sasori. I didn't mean –"

"What did you do today?" The red head asked, changing the topic.

"I was looking for a wedding gown for Deidara!" She grinned. "But I haven't seen a good one yet. They're all darn expensive and ugly."

"Tobi is rich anyway. He can buy one or can order one." He said nonchalantly.

Konan gave him a confused look. "Are you alright, Sasori?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to give a damn anymore."

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Can we just go home now?"

The blue haired woman just nodded. 'I think he's stressed. I hope he's only stressed.' She thought.

* * *

**I just wanna sorry if I sometimes refer Deidara as a 'she'; I apologise for that. But if ever you're wondering why the bartender from the previous chapter calls him 'the person that you love' and Sasori calls Deidara 'she' when he's still sober but when he's drunk, he already refers Dei as 'he'. I think that's what I typed? And maybe Sasori says that he likes someone, that's Deidara but he call him a 'she' or 'her' because he doesn't want anyone to know that he's fallen for a BLONDE GUY. But if I really did type 'she' by accident if I'm referring to Deidara, I apologise for that :) Thank you very much Dirtbagalicious XD**

**And thank you for those who reviewed :DD From the past chapters and until now :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	23. The little things that matter

**I know that I updated late. I'm sorry. This chapter maybe shorter than the other ones but yeah, I have exams coming and it's freaking annoying me already. Just bear with this one. To be honest, this may not be the best chapters of all but really, I just need to update.**

**If there are any mistakes. Just ignore them. LOL :) Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! It's so much appreciated! PROMISE!**

* * *

_**Remember Me Always**_

_Chapter 22: "The little things that matter"_

…

_.._

_._

"Sasori-san, I just wanna say that I'm sorry about yesterday." The blonde apologised.

The red head just stayed silent; he only listened to Deidara's voice.

"That's all I wanna say. And Tobi and I are going to be on the rooftop on break time. But we won't be there at lunch break."

"I'm not going to eat with you guys anymore. I'll be studying for the next examination." Sasori said, not even glancing at the blonde.

"Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He forced a smile.

"Tobi would probably take you some places tomorrow. So, I'll not really see you tomorrow."

Deidara knew that. He knew that his fiancé would take him to different places tomorrow but he still hoped to see the red head tomorrow. "Oh okay. I guess I'll see you on Sunday."

"I'm not going to be on the morning shift." The puppeteer said, closing his locker.

Deidara felt disappointed. "Oh. I'll just… I'm going to my class now,un."

Sasori didn't say a word.

"Goodbye, Sasori-san. I'll –"

"I'm going to give you something and I'll leave it to your room on Saturday. You don't have to thank me. I just don't have any space left in my room, so I decided to give away some stuff."

"Okay." And after that, the blonde left and went to his class.

Sasori just stared at the floor before he decided to go to his class.

* * *

At lunch break,

"Akasuna-san, aren't you going to eat anything?" A student asked the puppeteer.

"Just watch how I do the brush strokes while you eat." Sasori muttered as he paint the apples on the blank canvas.

"Yes, Akasuna-san." The student said, biting his lip.

He continued to paint until he finally finished painting the apples. "Did you see how I did that?" The red head glanced at the student behind him and was surprised when a crowd of students were standing behind him. "Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be eating your lunches?"

A lot of twinkling eyes sparkled as the students stared at Sasori.

"Marry me now, Sasori-kun!" A female student cried before she fainted. Unfortunately for her, nobody bothered to catch her.

"Here's a bento that I prepared for you, Sasori-kun." Another blushing female student said, giving him a bento lunch box.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry – " Everything changed when his stomach grumbled. "I have a sandwich in my locker." He immediately said, saving him from embarrassment.

"But your locker is on the other side of the building, Sasori-kun. Please accept my bento instead." The female student said.

"No, thank you. I'll be heading to the library after eating my lunch anyway." He stood up and brushed past the students. "Finish the painting if you want." The red head said before leaving.

Sasori sighed. 'My pants are starting to loose; I have to fix myself before… before –' His thoughts got disrupted when he saw the blonde smiling. He stared at him for a while before he slapped his own cheek. 'Get over it!' He told himself.

The red head took a different route to his locker. Btu he stopped when he saw the blonde coming his way. 'How did he get here?' He thought, panicking.

"Sasori-san." Tobi said; he stood behind the puppeteer.

He turned around. "Look, I'm busy, okay?" Sasori said.

The masked teen grinned behind his mask. "Thank Kami for helping you realise that Deidara's not for you." He whispered.

Sasori frowned. "I'm going to eat lunch." He said. He brushed past Tobi and walked away.

"Where is he going,un?" Deidara asked when he finally reached his fiancé.

"Like you said, he's busy with his life now. Maybe he's dating someone." The masked teen said, wrapping his arm on the blonde's waist.

"That's good, right? Do you know what the girl he's dating looks like?"

"We should mind our own business, don't you think?"

"Un."

* * *

When the classes finally ended,

"Hi, Deidara!" Konan greeted, waving her hand high up.

The blonde hugged his friend, very excited. "I missed you very much,un!" He exclaimed.

"How are you? You're getting thinner!" The blue haired woman smirked. "You're choosing a wedding gown soon, aren't you?"

Deidara blushed pink. "What are you saying? I'm not getting thinner. Am I getting thinner?" He glanced at his fiancé.

Tobi shook his head. "No. You're actually getting chubby, sempai." He chuckled.

Deidara gave his fiancé a punch in the arm. "I'm not getting fat!" He stomped his feet and walked away.

"Sempai! Sempai! Wait –" The masked teen ran after him.

The blonde stopped and smiled. " I was just kidding,un!" He hugged him. "I love you…"

Konan clapped her hands. "Okay, people. Let's not make lovey-dovey on the street."

The couple glanced at her and chuckled. "Sure." Deidara said.

"So, can anyone tell me where Sasori is?"

All of their expressions changed. Tobi quickly spoke before it gets awkward, "He's keeping himself busy. I think he's dating someone."

The blue haired woman pondered. "Mmm… I've never seen him with anyone."

"Maybe he's keeping it a secret, then." Tobi said.

"Let's not interfere in his love life now, chall we? So tell me, where do you plan your honeymoon?"

Deidara blushed shades of red. "W-we haven't planned a-about it." He stuttered.

The masked teen pulled his fiancé's waist. "Where do you want to go, sempai?"

"A-anywhere,un." He whispered.

Konan giggled. "Anyway, can I come with you guys? I want to meet your wedding planner."

"We don't mind at all. And if you want, you can stay at my house for tonight." Tobi said.

"No. It's alright. I want to stay with Sasori 'cause I want to make him spill that he's dating someone." She giggled again.

"We'll be late." The blonde said, interrupting them and at the same time, changing the topic.

"Yeah…" The masked teen said.

* * *

When Konan arrived by quarter past nine, she noticed how quiet Sasori's house is.

"Sasori?" She called. "Sasori, are you home?"

The blue haired woman noticed a note on the kitchen table. She read it, '_I'll be at the Library. It closes by 9. I might be home by quarter to 10._'

The front door creaked open. Konan glanced at the door and luckily found Sasori, still sober. "You've been to the library, huh?"

"Yeah. Where did you think I'd be?" The red head said, throwing his bag on the couch. He was still wearing his uniform.

"I don't know… Maybe in a date?"

"Why would you think that? You can ask the librarian if you want."

"You said you'll be home by quarter to 10." Konan glanced at the wall clock. "It's only 35 past 9, Sasori."

"Unfortunately, the library closed early tonight." The puppeteer chuckled. "Was it Tobi? Did he feed you with lies about me again?"

"No. So who were you with?"

"No one."

The blue haired woman frowned. "I don't even know who you are right now."

"Let me rephrase that, 'You just found out who I truly am.'"

Her eyes widened. "That's exactly the reason why you don't have a girlfriend!" She shouted.

"Well there's your answer!" Sasori shouted back at her.

The room became dead silent. The red head grabbed his things, went to his room, and slammed the door close.

'He definitely needs to forget about Deidara and date someone else. He's in so much misery…' Konan thought wearily.

* * *

The next day in the workshop,

"Hey Konan, where the fuck is blondie?" Hidan asked, grinning.

"Hidan, leave Konan alone. She needs to talk to Pein." Sasori said calmly.

"Tsk. Can you tell me where blondie is, then?"

The red head gestured Konan to go to Pein's office. She nodded and left the two to talk. "He's with Tobi. I think they're making plans for their –"

"Is that so? Well, I have to fucking go now 'cause that damn bastard Kakuzu is going to kill me." Hidan muttered.

"Today's your first time to actually teach children, right? Well, good luck!" Sasori chuckled.

"Fuck you, too, bastard!" Hidan left and went to his room.

The puppeteer went to the reception area to sign in. He wrote his name on the logbook.

When he was walking on the hallway, back to his room, he suddenly stopped when he heard Deidara's voice. "Tsk." He looked down on the floor.

As he heard the footsteps drawing closer, he quickly went to his room and slammed the door close. Sasori hit his back on the door. He slapped himself. 'Damn it! I have to forget about him…'

Unknown to him, Deidara was leaning on the other side of the door. The blonde brushed the door with his hand, feeling it. 'Sasori…'

The red head sighed. 'I can't do this to myself!' He thought. Sasori turned the door knob of the door and pulled it open. There was no one there. He glanced at both sides of the hallway but never saw anyone.

* * *

"_Tell me why I'm here again." Sasori said, crossing his arms, and frowning._

"_My cards are drawing you to come to me." The heavily made up fortune teller said._

_The red head glared at the grinning blonde ghost standing next to his chair. "Why are you looking at me like that,un?"_

_The fortune teller arranged a deck of cards in front of the puppeteer. "I want you to pick one card." She said._

_Sasori looked at the fortune teller before he randomly picked one card and handed it to her. She set the card aside. She also collected the other cards and kept them back in the box. The fortune teller laid a lot of cards in front of Sasori; the cards were different from the cards that she first laid out._

"_Pick three cards." She said, staring at the red head._

_Deidara pointed a certain card. "Pick that one."_

_Sasori glared at the ghost once again before he randomly picked one card on each side and picked one is the middle._

"_But I want that one,un!" The blonde whined._

"_You're not alone, are you?" The fortune teller asked as she separate the the red head's chosen cards and the other cards._

"_What?" The puppeteer asked sharply._

_She chuckled. "Since the moment I saw you, I wanted to tell your fortune right away. It's like something is drawing you to come to me – you're forced. But anyway…" The fortune teller flipped the first card that Sasori randomly picked. She grinned._

"_What? What does the card mean?" The red head asked impatiently._

"_Something's bothering you…" She started, "Something is causing you to have a hard time." She switched glances at the card and at Sasori. His expression tells her that he can't understand what she means. "This card tells me that there's something that is going to or is causing you to have a hard time." She placed the card on the cloth so the red head could see it._

"_The Tower… It means that there's going to be a sudden change in your life that will cause you to be in a crisis. It will help you realise the truth. I'm not sure if it already came to you or it's going to come to you but…" She flipped the next card. The fortune teller's expression changed. She laid out the card. "The Devil… This card means that maybe you'll be in such great depression because of this 'sudden change' that's going to come to you. You'll be… enslaving yourself like the Devil…" She pointed at the Devil._

"_What?" The red head forced the word out of his mouth. He was confused. All of his cards were all negative._

_Instead for an answer, the fortune teller flipped the last card. "Oh."_

"_What?" Sasori hissed._

"_It's the hanged man. It means that you're going to give up something that means to you a lot." She said, staring at the card._

"_That's it!" He immediately stood up. The wooden chair fell on the ground- hard. Sasori stormed out of the creepy looking tent furiously, "This is why I hate fortune tellers!" He shouted._

_Deidara appeared next to him, smiling. "Danna, your very last card suggests 'love',un." He whispered._

"_What? Who the hell cares? It's obvious that that fortune teller is a fake! She can't even explain it to me properly! Goddammit!" The puppeteer shouted._

"_But you never know… You might actually fall in love or get married." The ghost said._

"_Shut up, brat! You don't know anything! You're ghost!"_

"_You can't tell that, Danna. I may not be a fortune teller or anything but I think what your cards mean is that there's something coming your way that will test your character,un. Like it will cause you to be sad and you'll be suffering but in the end, you'll be so much happier and maybe you'll be happy that –"_

"_I said SHUT UP, brat!"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

Sasori stared at the sky. He was lying on the grassy field and his arms were under his head. 'That fortune teller was damn right. My love for Deidara had caused Tobi to actually make me feel nothing and worthless. They're getting married… I've lost everything…' He covered his eyes with one of his arms. 'What's going to happen to me?'

* * *

When he got home, he found Konan taking her bags out of his house. "You're moving back to Pein's house?" Sasori asked her.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah. He said that he couldn't afford another day without me."

"Are you going there alone? Do you want me to –"

"Pein's over there at his car." The blue haired woman pointed at the car across the street. "You're sweating, Sasori. Where have you been?"

"The Gym." The red head said.

"Oh. So, I'll see you tomorrow at the workshop then. Bye!" She handed him her key and headed straight to her boyfriend's car.

Pein waved at the puppeteer before he drove off.

Sasori sighed as he went inside his house. He was sweating; he stinks; and he's tired. The red head locked the door before he threw himself at his couch. 'This is just great, Sasori!' He cursed himself in his thoughts. 'Deidara is getting married and you're hanging out in the gym like it's not affecting you at all!'

* * *

"_Danna, if I ever told you 'I love you', what would your response be?" Deidara asked, grinning excitedly._

"_I'll probably ignore you or tell you, 'Shut up, brat.'" The puppeteer muttered._

"_What if I become human and I told you that,un?"_

_Sasori was silent for a second before he finally said, "That'll be impossible."_

"_Awww. Why? I wanna fall in love with you. You're –"_

"_Will you shut up?" The red head shouted. "I've had enough of your stupid talk about love! That is just plain stupid! Who cares about love?"_

"_I don't want to argue with you, Danna." The blonde whispered._

"_Goddammit!" He threw his pen on the paperwork he just finished. Papers were flying in the air and some were slipping through Deidara's body. Sasori sighed. "The person I like… is not… going to see me that way."_

_Deidara expression changed; he looked confused. "Why do you say so,un?"_

"_That person is… already with someone else." The puppeteer whispered. He wasn't looking at the blonde; he doesn't want him to see him worried._

"_Well, in my opinion, I would gladly break up with the person I'm committed to and go out with you instead!"_

"_What about… the thing called love? That person's in love with someone else, brat. God! Why am I telling you this?" The red head turned around and stopped when his face was about an inch away from Deidara. "Let's not talk about anything on this topic anymore. I'm not going to talk if you bring it up again."_

"_You're right, Danna. I'm sorry if I've been annoying."_

_Sasori looked away. He started picking up the papers on the floor. "Deidara, do you still believe that you can go back to being human again?" He whispered._

"_I don't know,un."_

* * *

Sasori was lying on the couch, thinking about the blonde. Some beads of sweat were still falling from the sides of his face. He got home late and very tired. It's like that time in life that he wanted to give up already.

"Sasori no danna?"

His hazel eyes widened. He quickly sat up from the couch and looked for the blonde. He recognised his voice but was he dreaming?

"You look scared and surprised,un. Are you alright, Danna?" He heard Deidara's voice once again.

The red head stood up, glancing all over his house and finally, he found the blonde standing in front of him, smiling.


	24. The Biggest Decision

**I think this chapter is a little shorter than the others :/ I became very lazy lately. I just had some stupid exams. It sucks but I think it went well. Thank you very very much for your reviews. I don't really have too much time to reply to your wonderful reviews but THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I just made a new story called 'The Forgotten' I know that I haven't finished my other stories and this story but I just got bored so... Bleh XP I said too much. I corrected some of the typos from the past chapters. I don't know if there's still some but... don't mind them. I just don't like reading the chapter once I typed it. I just wanted to keep updating and updating but trust me, I rechecked this chapter for how many times. I hope I don't have typos here. So, sorry if I had a typo before about Deidara being called 'she'**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 23: "The Biggest Decision"_

_..._

_.._

_._

Sasori gasped. Of course, it's impossible for Deidara to suddenly appear like that. It was just a dream. He got up, his body was a little numb, 'It seemed so real.' He thought.

The red head went straight to the bathroom and decided to take a bath.

* * *

On the next day, when Deidara arrived at the workshop, he found himself tired and sleepy because of yesterday's trip with his fiancé.

He stayed at the reception area. The blonde felt like he doesn't want to work when he wants to lay in bed and sleep.

He let his fiancé go to their room and grab his things.

Deidara got startled when he heard Tobi's voice. He got up and saw him talking to a man. "What's that,un?" He asked.

The man stopped. Tobi turned to his fiancé and said, "Do you know anything about this painting, sempai?"

The man lifted up the painting for Deidara. His eyes widened. "No. No. Please… Can you please put it up in our room?"

The raven haired teen frowned behind his mask. "Can you please put it up in our room? Please put it up on the wall above the desk that has a flower vase on top of it." He told the man.

The man nodded and left the couple.

"Do you like that painting?" Tobi asked, disappointment mixing with his voice.

"No. It just looks familiar,un. But if you don't like it, you can ask him to throw –"

"Your expression when you saw it was beautiful; I can't just throw it away, can I?" That was a lie. Tobi knows it. But he pulled his fiancé for a hug.

"Thank you, Tobi. I'm glad you asked for my hand in marriage." He smiled. "I want to sleep…" The blonde yawned and fell on the raven haired teen's arms.

'You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, sempai. I can't let some bastard steal you away from me just like that.' Tobi thought.

* * *

Afternoon came unexpectedly fast, Deidara woke up. A blanket was around his arms and he noticed that Tobi replaced the wilted flowers with new ones. The blonde smiled in delight. He looked up and saw the painting, which made him lose his smile. Deidara got up. He placed the blanket on top of the desk.

A note was left on his desk. He took the note and read it, 'I'll be meeting up with the wedding planner. Ask Konan-chan for your lunch, I love you –Tobi' The blonde got up and left the room.

When he was walking down the hall, he stopped when the puppeteer suddenly went outside his room. There was an awkward silence before Sasori brushed past him.

"Sasori!" Deidara called him; the red head's name barely escaped his lips.

Sasori continued to walk.

"Sasori!" The blonde called again. Only this time, he's half choked up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The puppeteer stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry, Deidara." He whispered. But after that, he started to walk again.

"Wait! You can't keep doing this! It's making me feel… It hurts!" Deidara screamed.

The red head turned around. "You think it hurts you? Well it fucking hurts me more than it hurts you! Goddammit! All I asked for was a life without you in it and you kept clinging to me! How much do you think it hurts to keep ignoring you?" Sasori shouted.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Deidara."

The blonde fell on his knees. "Wh-why?" He stuttered.

"What's the screaming all about?" Kisame asked with crossed arms.

Both of them turned to him.

Kisame chuckled. "You both look terrified. Anyway, Deidara, get up. I have your lunch with me. Thank Kami that everyone left the workshop early today."

"Pein's not in his office?" Sasori asked.

"Pein said that all of us can go home already; so, whoever goes home last will lock the doors. No one's here but the three of us. Tobi told me not to leave unless Deidara wakes up. And now that he's awake, I'm free to go. By the way, the keys are at the reception table." Kisame said.

"Where's Tobi?"

"I don't know. All he said was he'll be coming back." He approached the blonde and offered him his hand. Deidara gave him a scared look before he grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

For gratitude, he gave Kisame a warm smile and uttered, "Thank you, Kisame no Danna," before he headed to the reception area.

Hazel eyes were wide open in shock. "D-did he just call you 'Danna'?"

Kisame chuckled. "Oh yeah… About that… Deidara calls anyone he respects as 'Danna.'"

"How long had he been calling you that?" He was puzzled. 'Why is he calling Kisame as his 'Danna' when he actually told me before that I'm the only one?' Sasori pondered deeply.

* * *

"_Do you call everyone 'Danna'?' The red head asked. He was walking on the sidewalk on the way home from the workshop._

_The blonde ghost gave him a keen smile. "I don't know,un. But if you do find out that I'm calling someone special as 'Danna', are you going to be jealous?"_

"_Tsk." The puppeteer looked away, his expression clearly shows how upset he became when Deidara asked the question. "I don't care about what you call everyone else, brat."_

"_Aww. Don't be like a grumpy old geezer, Danna!" The ghost stopped Sasori by blocking his way. But he obviously knows that Sasori will only pass right through his body and he did. "You'll be the only Danna that I adore, love, follow, and worship! I only have one Danna and that's you!"_

"_Whatever, brat." The red head man said; he felt a little relieved and he got back his pride that he just lost for a second. "Let's go home, brat."_

"_Don't call me a brat,un!" Deidara complained._

"_Then stop acting like one."_

"_I'm not acting!"_

_Sasori chuckled softly. "Oh yes you are." He whispered to himself._

* * *

"Sasori! Sasori!" Kisame called. He kept shaking and shaking the puppeteer until Sasori came back to his senses. "You've been staring at nowhere." He explained.

"It's alright. I was just surprised when she called you 'Danna'." Sasori said bitterly.

"Are you sure?"

The red head nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to leave now. Itachi's waiting for me."

"Yeah. Say hey for me."

"I will." After that, the hallway became dead silent. The puppeteer bit his lip. 'I don't want to have another awkward conversation again…' He thought.

Sasori headed straight back to his room and grabbed all his things. He thought that it'll be best if he leaves now. He locked the door of his room.

The sounds of his footsteps were all over the hallway but it didn't stop even though he came across Deidara once again. "Did you like it?" He asked, not even glancing at him.

The blonde forced himself to stop and answer, "Yeah. Where did you get it,un?" He knows that he painted it but another awkward conversation came up. 'What should I say?' He thought.

"Some friend gave it to me."

"Oh." It was another lie. Both of them knew that. Deidara stood there lifelessly. He couldn't bear to continue on ignoring Sasori's feelings for him since love is what Tobi is giving him.

He knows that it'll break the blonde's heart by simply ignoring him for no particular reason. 'But there is a reason.' Sasori thought. 'Things are getting harder and harder when I cling to them.'

The red head closed the front door of the workshop and found himself a little surprised when Tobi stood up in front of him.

"Tsk." He brushed past the masked teen.

"Sasori." Tobi said; his voice stated how serious he was.

"What?" He said in a snobbish way.

"Are you still planning to force Deidara to remember his memories when he's in coma?" Tobi went straight to the point.

It took the puppeteer seconds before a "No" escaped his mouth.

"I'm glad you said no 'cause it'll give you a big disadvantage."

"I know that already. I have to –"

"What if he remembers you and he ignored you for life? Would you still force him or you'll never speak of it instead?"

"Why don't you just get married now? I mean, honestly, why do you keep prolonging it?"

The masked teen smirked. "So, I'm planning to buy tickets for you to America."

"No, thank you. I'm planning to apply a scholarship there and I'm qualified to have one in just a snap."

"When are you planning to do this? It'll be troublesome if you show up in our wedding. But you know… you could be my best man if you get yourself a woman."

Sasori chuckled sarcastically. "I'm just wishing you both a good luck."

Instead for another response, Tobi went inside the workshop.

'More like good luck to me…' The red head thought angrily.

* * *

Later that night,

"Pein pull over." Konan ordered hastily.

She was on the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car when she suddenly saw a certain red head. It was Sasori. But what got her attention was the woman that Sasori was talking to.

As ordered, the auburn haired man parked the car as unnoticeable as possible.

The blue haired woman watched as the puppeteer brought the woman to her house. 'He's smiling.' She thought, surprised.

The woman has the same height as Sasori and she has a very good slim figure. Her hair was golden brown and she wears make-up that greatly accents her beautiful hair. She was undoubtedly gorgeous.

But what surprised Konan the most was when Sasori kissed the woman on her cheek for goodbye.

Pein reached out for his girlfriend's hand. "Aren't you happy that he's dating someone?"

Without even a single glance at the auburn haired man, she replied, "I am happy that he's dating someone but it seems like yesterday he was madly in love with Deidara. I mean, look at him!"

"Konan –"

The blue haired woman opened the car door and stepped outside, closing the door afterwards. She ran after Sasori who was on his way home. "Sasori!"

The red head stopped with a wide fake smile all over his face. "You were watching me…"

"That's not true! We just so happened to –"

"Are you interested about that woman?" Sasori crossed his arms, smirking. "I'm popular with the girls, Konan. Getting a scholarship to study abroad is nothing if you flirt a little."

"So you'll quit at the workshop because of this?"

"Yes."

Disappointment took over the blue haired woman's face. "Why do you want to go to another country?" She asked, although she knows that Deidara is the entire reason why Sasori is suddenly changing. Or is he?

"That's a good question. Recent statistics showed a lot of great results that if you study abroad, you have higher chances of getting a great job. It made me thought that I can get it easily by charming that woman."

"Don't leave, Sasori." She whispered. Her eyes were staring down at the ground and her fringe covered half of her face. "It may sound selfish but I don't want you to go."

The puppeteer frowned. "Konan, this is my decision. Don't make it harder than it already is. Besides, Pein can hire a new person who is far better than me." He said. 'No one's better than me. But…'

"But, Sasori –"

"I'm doing this for my own good."

"Is this because of Deidara?"

Sasori's hazel eyes widened. It's like this woman can read him like a book or something.

"You can't just leave like that –"

"Don't lecture me on what I'm doing and what I want to do! You think its hard for you to lose a crew? Well it's harder for me because the workshop is my second home! I don't want to leave but I'm doing his for the best because if I stay here, it'll only be harder for Deidara. I don't want to ruin their relationship."

"You're not ruining their relationship, Sasori."

"Deidara knows that I have these feeling for him. And I don't want to be the reason why their relationship might end. Who wants to get blamed for something you didn't mean to do? No one. Konan, Pein set you free because he loves you. It pained him to tell you about the accident because he doesn't want to hurt you. But look at you now, you're back together with him. I love Deidara, Konan. And even though it pains me to set him free knowing that he'll be happy with Tobi, I'm still willing to give way for their marriage. It's because I love him so much. I love him…"

Small beads of tears formed on the blue haired woman's eyes. She gave the puppeteer a warm hug. "I-I'm sorry, Sasori. I just hope y-you a happy life. Remember me always. Don't forget about u-us and Pein and –" She continued to cry on Sasori's chest.

"Konan, Pein is going to get worried if you don't go back in the car." He whispered, calming her down.

In a flash, Pein ran as fast as he could to see what happened. "What did you tell her?" He shouted.

Before the red head could even answer, Konan said, "H-he's leaving."

"What?"

"He's – He's quitting at the workshop." The blue haired woman stuttered.

"What? Why?"

"Pein, please be Tobi's best man." Sasori said.

The auburn haired man knew what he meant by that. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. And don't worry about that woman… I'm not using her. She knows that I need the scholarship. She just wanted to have a date."

Konan pulled her boyfriend for a group hug. "Don't forget us, Sasori…" Pein said.

"I promise." The puppeteer said.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint you people about the last chapter ( the last part) when Sasori thought ?Deidara actually remembers him already. :/ Am sorry about letting you people think that it was actually real. And about the hidden note that Sasori found; it's WAY WAY IMPORTANT than you people think :) Review if you like! :D**


	25. The reason is you're special

**YAY! New chapter ~! Celebration C= So yeah, if you want to review, feel free to review. I don't care if it's a flame or anything. They're absolutely welcome here C= I checked this story about 5 times before posting it. I hope I don't have any more typos :D Hahaha. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM ALWAYS!**

* * *

**_Remember Me Always_**

_Chapter 24: "The reason is you're special"_

_..._

_.._

_._

The next day came; it was like any other day for Sasori except today, he's finally sure of his decision - start a new life in another country. It was a very hard decision but he knows that it's for the best.

The sun rose up high in the sky. It was like the first day he met _him._ The red head shook his head. 'Get him out of your mind.' He thought, slapping his cheek softly.

* * *

"Sasori-san!" A crowd of girls block Sasori's way. They all gave him worried and confused looks. "We heard that you're leaving. Sensei told us." A girl said.

The puppeteer sighed. 'I can't believe she told her students.' He thought. "Yes, it's true."

The girls gasped. Some of them started to shed tears. "Why? Why do you have to go?" One of them said, calming the girl next to her.

"Education is better abroad."

"Wh-what do we have to do to stop you from leaving?" A girl stuttered.

Sasori chuckled. "I've already decided. And besides, you girls don't want me to have a hard time, right?"

They nodded, but they're still quite disappointed.

"Since you're leaving without even considering our feelings, at least tell us who that person that you like is." A calm girl uttered at the back of the crowd. Her arms were crossed and her brows were furrowed.

A little surprised by the girl's sudden statement, he answered, "I'm sorry but you're being rude. It's wrong to force a person to say something he or she is keeping so dear. Am I right, girls?"

The other girls nodded in agreement. "Sasori-san is right."

"I'll give you my email address so you can send me messages. _But_! But I can't guarantee that I'll reply immediately."

They squealed in happiness and as if they forgot that he was leaving. The girls got their notepads and pens out and sweetly asked for Sasori's email address. The red head wrote his second email address (since he doesn't want fan letters sent to his original email address,) on one of the girls' notepad. "You can ask my email address from this girl." He said, giving the blushing girl her notepad back. "I have to go to class." After that, he left the girls arguing who's going to copy next.

* * *

Deidara was on his way to meet up with his fiancé but he got startled when he suddenly heard Sasori's name. "What did you just say,un?" He asked one of the boys that he heard mention Sasori's name.

"Do you know the top student of this university? Sasori Akasuna? Rumours are spreading that he'll study abroad." The boy responded.

Baby blue eyes were wide open. "What? It's just a rumour, right?"

"Actually, I think it's true since he actually gave his email address to the girls. My sister is one of them." The other boy said, interrupting.

"Do you know when he's going to leave?" The blonde asked uneasily.

"We're not certain but I think he's planning to do it soon. The university is helping him to go abroad since they know that he's capable of getting high grades and stuff. I'm actually quite jealous of him."

"Er... Thanks for telling me." Deidara said, biting his bottom lip.

"I think Uchiha-san knows about it as well. And sure, no problem."

"Yeah... Bye,un." The blonde said, faking a smile before he left the boys and looked for his fiancé. 'Why is he going to leave? This is just... Where the hell is Tobi, dammit!' He thought angrily. 'I'm about to get married and -'

"Deidara-san." Someone spoke behind him.

Frustrated, Deidara turned around, sighing. "Yes,un?"

"Do you remember me?" The girl asked.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde said, frowning.

"Just as I thought... Do you mind if I talk to you for the whole 15 - actually 11 minutes of your break?"

"But I need to see my fiancé."

The girl grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged him to the rooftop. "Why did you take me here?" The blonde asked.

"You... I'm pretty sure you know Sasori's feelings for you, right?"

Stunned, Deidara answered, "You noticed it, too?"

"And you have feelings for him as well?"

"I have a fiancé,un! What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted furiously.

"Since you 'don't remember', I'll tell you when you do. So try remembering all of your lost memories **before** you get married. 'Cause if you don't -"

"Shut up! You're wasting my time!" The blonde reached out for his mobile phone and pressed the speed dial to call his fiancé. The girl didn't stop him and left him on the rooftop. Wearily, Deidara said, "I'm on the rooftop."

"Are you alright, sempai? I'm coming!" Tobi said on the other line.

"Just... hurry... calm me... down... Please!" The blonde gasped with such difficulty. "Please..."

* * *

_'Danna this... Danna that... Is there something else that he knows besides this guy he kept calling Danna? I kept questioning myself about that fact. I started to get more interested on Deidara._

_'He always wears the same smile that made me keen to research more about him. Long blonde hair, bright blue yes, great complexion, and his works of art are utterly beautiful._

_'I've seen him in the university about three times before he started not to go to his classes - they were just simply glimpses of him. No, it wasn't his choice not to come but it was __**death**__ that stopped him. He was in coma for how many months because __**death**__ played with his life. It was very unfortunate._

_'Yes, the note that I left in that book was a fake. I only wanted to confirm something... And I did... Some parts were true but some weren't..._

_'Deidara... It all started when that workshop was built. A guy named Tobi approached him and asked if he needed help. Of course he said yes. A box filled with all of his stuff was indeed heavy. How do I know this stuff? Simple. Ask the people around him._

_'A woman called Konan, said, "Deidara said he never thought of falling in love at that kind of time." This means, Deidara fell in love with the guy named Tobi._

_'"They're such a fucking odd couple," a guy who kept praising a "God" called "Jashin" told me._

_'Unknown to Deidara, a guy named Sasori also happened to be working in the same workshop. It's weird how he never knew him. But then again... Sasori is the type of guy who focuses on his studies to achieve his goals. To put it simply, they have different shifts._

_'The three of them: Tobi, Deidara and Sasori, had a photo together - it was taken when the workshop was first opened. Deidara and Sasori just didn't meet each other for some reason._

_'Two years from that, Tobi took Deidara to his summer house. It was their vacation after all. Tobi was 19 and Deidara just turned 18. They had been in a relationship for a year and 11 months._

_'The mountain top was their special place. They would always stay there to just to talk about their lives and some other stuff. And when they came back from the summer house, Tobi immediately took Deidara there._

_'He had been too scared to propose of maybe he wasn't prepared to say the words, "Will you marry me?" Whatever his reason may be, it led to serious danger for Deidara._

_'Deidara was kidnapped for ransom because his boyfriend left him at the rooftop. Since he was in a good mood that time, he let his boyfriend go down from the rooftop for a few minutes._

_'He was kidnapped and nearly laid. It was a nightmare for Deidara. Fortunately, Tobi came and rescued him with such bravery. He was crying as his boyfriend took him to the car._

_'Deidara was too traumatised, so Tobi drove the car. But a drunken truck driver just suddenly appeared in the road. The brakes weren't working but Tobi kept kicking the brakes. Deidara knew that it wouldn't do anything and pushed his boyfriend out of the car. He stirred the stirring wheel._

_'The car fell from the cliff. He was very lucky to have survived the fall but Deidara ended up in coma._

_'Tobi, his boyfriend, who ended up with some minor injuries, never left Deidara's side. He lived in the hospital for how many months. And that was when the guy named Sasori started to visit Deidara._

_'Tobi knew Sasori but Sasori doesn't know Deidara. That's what Tobi knew. It was weird why he kept visiting everyday when he doesn't even know who he's visiting._

_'I met Deidara one day. I couldn't see him but I can definitely fell him and hear him. We are studying in the same university but it wasn't the reason why he was in the university's library that time._

_'He was just browsing - but it wasn't against "Danna's order", he said. He kept talk about Danna which quite annoyed me - actually, it pisses me off._

_'Deidara was a spirit, a ghost or whatever when I met him that day. It made me thought, "Hey, this Danna guy is making him expect nothing." But I didn't tell him since it is quite obvious that "Danna" is very special to him or something._

_'I felt sad for him. Life had been unfair to him._

_'I spent a week researching about Deidara and this is what I found out: He got in some road accident and he ended up in coma while his soul wanders in the world; and he can't be peaceful because of Sasori._

_'I thought I was crazy at first when I heard Deidara's voice. I thought I was having hallucinations. Turns out, I'm not. Everything makes perfect sense. Deidara lost his memories because of the accident and Sasori, who he kept calling "Danna", kept his soul away from his body._

_'Why? Why would a top student like Sasori want to keep his soul? Unknown to Sasori, he actually fell for Deidara._

_'Until now, things are not really going smoothly. Tobi and Deidara are engaged. Sasori loves him but Tobi is aware of it and therefore, he's pushing Sasori away from Deidara. And Deidara is now caught in between two guys that love him in opposite ways._

_'Sasori recently decided to move abroad to separate him from his love for Deidara._

_'To be honest, I want either one of them to read this. What could their reactions be? We'll just have to see...'_

* * *

Sasori closed his locker. To his surprise, the blonde was standing right next to him; his eyes fixed on the floor. The red head started to walk away but Deidara spoke that caused him to stop. "I don't see any reason why you have to leave,un."

"I don't see any good reason why I should stay." The puppeteer answered back.

"You can't be expecting me to say, 'Come to my wedding a least,' are you? Everybody knows that that is stupid."

"I would still be going even if you state all of you reasons for me to stay."

Deidara took a sharp and deep breath before saying, "I just came here to tell you that Tobi and I are fine even if you don't come to our wedding. I have no reason why I should stop you for I am nobody in your life."

Hazel eyes widened. He didn't expect him to say all of this. It took him seconds before he gently closed his eyes and said, "I hope you'll have a wonderful wedding, Deidara."

"Thank you,un." Deidara whispered. He walked towards the red head and hugged him from his back. He forced himself to say the words, "I wish you good luck..."

His heart won't stop pounding. He dreaded that this time would come and make him stop from leaving, "D-dei-dara," Sasori stuttered, "the hall may be empty right now but students are going to -"

"Don't forget me..."

The puppeteer's heart skipped a beat. 'What? Why is he telling me not to forget him when he clearly knows that...' He clenched his fist and slowly removed the blonde's arms around him. "You know that I would never forget you."

"Here..." Deidara handed him a box. "I've made one for each member of the workshop. I normally blow my sculptures up after I mould them but this time, I want you to keep it. It is so you would always remember that a guy named Deidara existed."

Instead of a thank you, Sasori took the box from him. "I don't see any possible ways that I could forget you. I have an email address and you can always send me messages and maybe send me pictures of your wedding."

"I don't have an email address,un."

"Makes sense. I'm going to my class now." He quickly put the box inside his locker and locked it afterwards. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Un." Deidara nodded.

The red head didn't respond and left the blonde by himself again.

* * *

Sasori took a quick peek inside the box. He wasn't surprised at all. He knew that Deidara is a sculptor and that he made a small sculpture of each member of the workshop. He really expected it.

He took out the small sculpture of himself. The red head settled it in front of him, in the table, and admired the sculpture. It was moulded carefully that it turned out perfect. Very expensive clay was used and Sasori could tell right away.

"Why are you making it harder for me to leave? Aren't you supposed to help me forget about you because you're getting married? But instead, you make me fall for you all over again..." The puppeteer told himself as he kept staring at the calm expression of the miniature version of him.

* * *

_"Danna, do you know want to know the reason why I'd rather say with you than any other people?" Deidara asked enthusiastically._

_The red head was painting the painting that the blonde asked for in a blank canvas. Actually, he wanted to concentrate but Deidara just won't stop bugging him._

_"Danna..." The ghost called again. "Talk to me,un."_

_"No."_

_He smiled. "The reason why I'd rather stay with you is because I found you very interesting, friendly, smart, and -"_

_Sasori chuckled. "Friendly, huh? I'm actually mean to you, brat."_

_Deidara pouted. "You are being mean to me right now,un. But I don't really mind. I'm used to it. It kind of reminds me of -" He stopped for a second, "- a movie. Yes! A movie!"_

_"Of what, brat?" The puppeteer asked, his brow furrowed._

_"A movie,un."_

_"Can ghosts lie?"_

_"Huh? I-I don't know."_

_A smirk formed at the red head's lips. "Deidara, can anyone else see you besides me?"_

_"No one!" The blonde said immediately._

_"Then why are you asking me that question before?"_

_"I'm just saying. I want you to talk to me and I did it successfully."_

_"Huh! In your dreams."_

_"Ghosts don't dream,un." Deidara laughed._

_Sasori frowned. "Shut up, brat."_

_"I'm not a brat!" The ghost protested._

_The puppeteer just turned away and smiled in satisfaction._

* * *

Sasori typed in his second email address and then his password. '114 messages, huh?' He thought. It wasn't really a surprise since he knows that he's really popular. He clicked one message and it says, 'Sasori-san, would you go on a date with me before you leave?' The red head didn't reply and checked another message and it says, 'Please go out with me! I promise you that it'll be worth it. I might even change your mind.' He checked other messages and they all contained the phrases, 'Don't leave!', or 'Please go out with me,' or 'I'll satisfy you.'

The puppeteer hit the 'New message' button and typed about 50 email addresses of the girls next to the 'CC'. He replied to them, 'I'm sorry. But you must understand that tests are coming this Thursday and Friday. I'm sorry if I can't go out with any of you. If I were to have a chance to go out with any of you, you must all know by now that I wouldn't go even if that person is the most beautiful person or the smartest person after me. I'm choosing to be fair to all of you. Hopefully, after the exams, I get the opportunity to be sent abroad. Wish me luck!' Then he clicked the 'Send' button.

"Now... to forward it to 64 more..." The red head old himself. He forwarded the previous message to 64 more people.

When he was about to type in his original email address, his mobile phone suddenly rang. He immediately answered it, "Hello?"

"So, when are you going to tell Deidara your feelings for him and that -"

"Who is this?"

"I can read you like a book, Sasori-san. So check your email. I just sent you something. I decided to let you read it since I think -"

"Did Tobi tell you all of this?" Sasori shouted on top of his lungs.

"I'll be waiting for your reply then..."

"Who are you, woman?" Unfortunately, all he heard was beeping sounds afterwards.


End file.
